Cinderella II
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: Marriage? He's not even eighteen! What happens when his 'princess' falls for another 'prince' then what? Is this the end of a happy ending? Or does a certain someone still got some tricks up her sleeve? Sequel to 'Cinderella'
1. Meet The Parents

**A/N:** Well, here ya go! By **popular** demand! The **SEQUEL** to my fic. _Cinderella! _Don't forget to review at the end!!!!!

* * *

**Meet The Parents**

The world of _'Cinderella'_ has finally been opened. The truth is out! _Disney's_ cover-up has been revealed. But what happened after? Did everything work out? _Did_ they live happily ever after? _Did _they go back in time like in the movie? Ahem…that's a little extreme…so…There's only one way to find out:

--------------------

A young girl with short brunette hair and ruby eyes wandered the halls of her high school; her white gown swishing violent as she scurried along the halls. She scanned the abandon hall. No one. She let out an agitated sigh. Where was she?

Meanwhile a girl with lilac hair was bobbing her head to the music blaring from her headphones. Her hat, which matched the color of her gown, flew off her head, because of her violent bobbing. The girl stopped her motion and searched for her hat, spotting it she ran towards it.

"Tsuki! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! We're about to walk down the isle!"

The girl, Tsuki, looked at her step-sister.

"Really? Don't you think it's kind of awkward…I mean, I have a boyfriend and you have a boyfriend, but we're 'walking down the isle'…"

Tsuki smirked at the look from her sister's reddening face. Her eye twitching violently.

"You idiot! That's not what I meant!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes, a smile plastered on her face.

"I know. I know. Chill Hilary. Chill."

"Ugh! What are you doing here anyways?!"

Tsuki shrugged her shoulders and replied in a very nonchalance way:

"I got lost…"

Hilary's eye twitched. How in the world could she have gotten lost? This **was **_her _high school too for crying out loud! And besides, the band was playing like there would be no tomorrow! Hilary growled and grabbed her sister's hand who just allowed her self to be dragged. It would be futile to fight, even Tsuki knew that.

--------------------

Violet orbs scanned the area. They weren't there yet. He let out a low growl. If he's girlfriend forgot about her own graduation he wouldn't know what to do! Probably never live it down. He adjusted his hat that was fixated on his two-toned blue-grey hair. His girlfriend had a tendency to forget things…one of them was his name. She still hadn't gotten it down. Alright. She's said it but she'd always look down at her bracelet that she made, with has his name on it, so she'd never forget. She didn't want another incident, like the time they went to the beach, to happen again. The teen smirked. Good times. The red head next to him nudged him.

"What Tala."

"Whoa! Chill Kai. You see them?"

"No."

"You don't think…"

"Tsuki forgot…I don't doubt it."

Rambunctious noise echoed through the hall that the many students were filed in. They all turned to find Hilary and Tsuki trudging their way, Hilary trudging, Tsuki being dragged while screaming 'Never Fear! The Kishuko sisters are here!'

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. Couldn't she just act normal for five seconds? Why in the world did she always have to make a scene? Kai felt arms wrap around his neck. One guess to who that was.

"…Kai! Hello mister! What's up?!"

Kai rolled his eyes, typical Tsuki.

"Hn. Forget your own graduation?"

"Nope! I got lost!"

"You say it like it's a good thing."

Tsuki let out a sigh and then started to giggle. She was in a happy mood. Maybe because she was finally graduating? Or it must have been the M&M cookie that her blonde friend Max gave her…but whatever it was she liked it!

Kai stared at his girlfriend, a brow raised. She seemed to be off in her own world.

The booming voice of their principal echoed through the halls. The school secretary, a stout old woman scurried around yelling at people if they weren't in their right order.

Tsuki raised a brow; her last name started with a (K)…so…Oh! There's Hilary, Aya…and…some lonely guy. Tsuki shrugged her shoulders and walked up to lad. He was approximately two inches shorter than Tsuki. Boy she felt bad for him. She already stood at five-foot-four-inches, meaning he was five-two. Tsuki shook her head, poor guy.

"So, you ready?"

Tsuki asked the guy with a smile. The guy turned around. Tsuki raised a brow. Thick rimmed glasses twice the size of his face; now that she'd seen his face, she was wondering what he was wearing…Tsuki smiled at him. The guy didn't smile back.

"It seems that now I must give you my elbow so that when it is our turn we will not ruin the flow."

Tsuki, both brows now raised, nodded, a smile still on her lips. Wow. You don't see people like that everyday! Tsuki looped her arm around his and when it was their turn they marched towards the awaiting crowd.

--------------------

"Yup! I was sitting next to him. Mr. Valedictorian guy…man…he looked like your stereotypical nerd—Ow!"

Tsuki looked at Hilary shocked. Why did she do that? What did she do? Hilary stood glaring at Tsuki. How dare she make fun of him?

"Humph! You're just jealous that you didn't get Valedictorian or Salutatorian! Don't be making fun of the smart ones!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. She wasn't making fun of David, the stereotypical nerd, she was complementing him. Besides, it's not like she was aiming for those ranks!

"Whatever…it doesn't matter, if Herman wasn't in my way I would have Salutatorian! I was ranked three out of our class!"

Tsuki crossed her arms and nodded her head in an 'I'm so good' manner. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"See! If you tried harder you would have made it!"

Tsuki looked disgusted. What kind of person would want to fry their brains? Okay, she wanted those ranks when she first entered high school but…eh…not so much. Someone snorting diverted her attention. She raised a brow at Kai. What's his problem?

Kai spotted her staring and smirked her way, uncrossing his arms.

"You got ranked, third place? You must be pulling my leg."

Tsuki stepped back offended, alright, not really. But she acted like she was.

"Humph! You're just jealous—" Tsuki looked down at her bracelet, "—Kai! You wish you were ranked third!"

Kai snorted. As if. He came in a good rank, he was happy with that.

"KAI HONEY!"

Kai's eyes widen, no…yes…His mother came running towards him, her dark blue-black hair adorned with slate-grayish streaks swaying as she ran, arms stretched towards him. No! Not now, Tsuki was never going to let him live this down!

His mother embraced him in death grip hug. Tears streaming down her face. Her baby was all grown up!

Tala, Hilary, and Tyson were chuckling. Tsuki stood, her eyes looking disbelievingly at the woman before her. Who in the galaxy and beyond was she? And why was she squishing her Kai?! Tsuki puffed up her cheeks. Was Kai cheating on her? And with an older woman! Oh! Kai's in trouble now. She even called him 'honey'! The nerve!

Renée walked up to the group, followed by a man with dark brown hair and violet orbs, a smile on his face.

"Hey! So? Glad you finally graduated?"

Renée went to an all girls private school, and had graduated before them. They all nodded. It had taken their school two weeks to set up their graduation! Two weeks! What was with that?! But it didn't matter anymore. They were out of high school. Renée turned to Tsuki who was glaring at the still being squished Kai. Renée chuckled; she walked up to Tsuki and whispered:

"His mom gets carried away sometimes…it's pretty funny."

The information didn't register until a minute. Tsuki's eyes widened. Mom? Kai has a mom?! No way! Tsuki squinted, now that Renée pointed it out, they almost had the same hair color, but Kai's hair style difference made the colors more visible. Tsuki turned to the man, must be his dad.

Renée chuckled. Tsuki was as dense as ever.

"Mother. Stop!"

They all turned to Kai who had created some room between him and his beaming mother. Tsuki grinned. How was she to pass up an opportunity to embarrass the teen?

"Aw! Is the—" Tsuki glanced at her bracelet and glanced back up, continuing in her baby voice. "—Kai baby embarrassed? Aw! You're so cute!"

Tsuki began to pinch Kai's cheeks. Kai's eye twitched. What did he ever do to deserve this kind of treatment?

"_Tsuki_…"

"TSUKI! **THE** Tsuki!"

Tsuki jumped at the sudden address towards her. Her pointer and thumb still holding onto Kai's cheek. Kai's mom was beaming at her. So, Tsuki did what she thought was natural she beamed right back.

"Yes! Yes! I am **the** Tsuki! Not unless there is someone else out there with my name! I am the one!"

She stared at Kai's animated mom, the smile on her face never faltering.

"Uh…Do I know you?"

Kai's mom beamed even more. Tsuki was nervous now. What was up with this woman? Is she really Kai's mother? Their personalities were completely opposite.

"Ah! Come here you!"

Kai's mother began to advance on Tsuki.

"Oh! No! I think I'll stay right here and you…you right there!"

The woman's smile widen, her advancement never wavering. Tsuki hid behind Kai, her pointer finger directed at the woman.

"Stand back! I have your son and I'm not afraid to use him!"

The woman let out a hearty laugh. The girl was hilarious!

Kai ran a hand through his hair. This was not how he planned to have his parents and his girlfriend meet each other. But what else could he expect? His girlfriend was Tsuki, and what a perfect way to meet each other than like this!

The others, forgotten momentarily, chuckled. Nothing was ever normal. Tsuki, eyes wide as saucers, peered behind Kai's frame at the woman, a little skeptical about her. She was weird…

--------------------

"Your mom's weird."

"Hn. Look who's talking."

Tsuki narrowed her eyes at Kai playfully who was laying eyes closed at the foot of her bed. They had gotten back from the graduation ceremony a while back. Now, they were just relaxing and enjoying the rest of their summer vacation before they had to depart to college.

"Are you indicating that I'm weird?"

Kai smirked, but kept silent. Tsuki sat there gaping at him. She puffed up her cheeks and sat on top of him, ungracefully, causing him to glare at her.

"Get. Off."

"No."

Tsuki crossed her arms over her chest and smiled victoriously at Kai who glowered. They were in an awkward position. Did she not know that? Didn't she think that if anyone walked in, they'd get the wrong idea?! Guess not, 'cause there she was, fighting every attempt to get off of him.

"Tsuki! I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea!"

Tsuki raised a brow, so that's his problem…she smiled secretively at him.

"Oh…I see…" She glanced down at her bracelet, "Kai is embarrassed! Aw! The cutie baby is embarrassed! Mommy's little honey…"

Tsuki laughed hysterically and rolled of Kai, landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Kai was red in face, not by embarrassment, but by annoyance. He glared at Tsuki who looked up at him from her spot on the floor. Her laughter had died down…they just stared at each other. Kai smirked. He bent down until their faces were centimeters apart…

"Hey Tsuki!"

Kai retracted before the door was fully opened. Hilary walked in.

"Oh hey Kai."

Kai nodded in acknowledgement and went back to lying down with his eyes closed. Hilary rolled her eyes and turned to Tsuki.

"You two want to go to the movies with Tyson and myself?"

Tsuki let out a sigh. She would love too, but she couldn't. Kai's mother had invited her to dinner and she just didn't know how to say 'no'. She never knew how to say no to anybody! She kept a reminder in her brain to ask Kai how to say no. He was more than capable of denying anyone.

"Can't. Mister's mommy invited me to dinner. She wanted to get to know me better."

"Alright. Have fun with _Mister_ and his family. Behave."

Hilary said the latter with a stern tone and pointed an accusing finger at Tsuki who snorted. She always behaved.

"Hey mister, what time are we supposed to be there?"

"Hmmm…"

Tsuki scrunched up her nose and turned towards her bed. What the heck did that mean? Was she supposed to decipher it? She got up off the floor and lay next to Kai.

"What?"

Kai opened a lazy eye and closed it again. His arms wrapping around her small frame.

"I said. 'Not 'till later'"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. She knew that, but she wanted to know the time. Kai was so strange sometimes.

"No silly! I want to know the time!"

"Why?"

"So I can runaway as soon as it nears dinner time!"

Kai smirked at the sarcastic tone. Tsuki waited for a response from Kai other than his smirk. Tsuki furrowed her eyebrows. His dad had smirked at her in the exact same way. His smirk must come from the dad's side. Tsuki held a contemplating look. Maybe his dad has Kai's attitude. She hadn't heard him speak other than his greeting towards her.

"Hn. Don't think to hard, you're brain might explode from all the pressure."

Tsuki glared at him. But he couldn't see because he closed his eyes again. What a jerk. He totally underestimated her intelligence.

--------------------------

"Come. On. My parents are waiting."

Kai continued to pull and glare at the rooted girl. Tsuki stared at Kai's house. She's never been there before. Hilary told her it was nice and that his parents were kind. But still, it was Hilary. Tsuki was nervous, and she's never nervous. But she was.

Kai ran a frustrated hand through his hair. She was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be. He needed to try a different approach.

"Tsuki…"

Tsuki turned to Kai. He never used that tone with her. It was…gentle. Tsuki smiled at the thought. A gentle Kai. Her smile spread when she thought about that. It was so…un-Kai like. It was funny.

Kai raised a brow, while watching Tsuki silently giggle at something. He wasn't going to bother to ask. He didn't want to know what goes through her mind. But at least now she's calm. Kai gently guided Tsuki inside.

"Mom! We're here."

"Okay! In the kitchen honey—I mean Kai, sorry dear!"

Kai rolled his eyes, ignoring the chuckling girl behind him. His father came down the stairs and greeted his son with a nod and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You got it from your dad."

Kai raised a brow at Tsuki. What was she talking about?! Seeing Kai's confused look, she elaborated:

"You're attitude. It's from your dad."

Kai rolled his eyes, and smirked. She was very observant…when she wanted to be.

--------------------

Tsuki looked around at the table; did they always eat dinner in silence? She was going to die if someone didn't talk! Maybe she should start it. Yeah, be the leader and the others the monkey…but it seems someone else beat her to it.

"So, Tsuki, do you always meet you're…um…boyfriends over the internet."

Tsuki looked at Mrs…Um…Oh dear. She didn't remember Kai's last name. Shoot! She knew she forgot something. She needed to work her way around their last name. She didn't want to embarrass herself…yet.

"Well, no. Actually…" Tsuki glanced down at her bracelet. She had been practicing remembering Kai's name an hour before dinner and she still didn't get it down. "Kai's my first boyfriend…"

"Oh?!"

The father spoke up this time. Tsuki glanced at him. What was with the surprised 'Oh?!' for? What did he think of her? A whore? That's Aya's job. Mr. Hiwatari, seeing Tsuki's confused look elaborated.

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way, in fact, that's really good. Education before relationships."

Kai's father smiled at her and Tsuki had to smile back…one word was going through her head…awkward. Kai glared at his food. What was this? Twenty questions? His parents never asked questions like those when Hilary was over!

"Oh! Eat up Tsuki, Kai's told us what an appetite you have."

"Really?! Oh!"

Tsuki turned to Kai and gave him a smile but oh did he know better. This is why she didn't want to embarrass herself. Tsuki turned to Mrs…um who was placing more food onto her plate. She didn't have to serve her; she was capable of doing that! How silly.

"You don't have to do that…"

Tsuki cut herself off and smiled. She needed to make another bracelet, one with Kai's name and his last name.

Choking turned the trio's attention to Kai, who was coughing.

"Honey? You alright?"

Kai nodded his head, a smirk on his face. He caught Tsuki's cut off. She forgot his last name. Dinner wasn't going to be so bad after all. He glanced at Tsuki who gave him a 'what's wrong' look and just shook his head. He wanted to know how long she could last through dinner without saying his last name.

-----------------------

Tsuki was helping Mrs…with the dishes. She glanced at the woman, she was alright. Kai's dad was alright too.

"Tsuki dear, you don't have to help me…why not go upstairs with Kai. I have it under control."

"What? No, that's okay."

"She's right. I'll take it from here."

Tsuki turned to Mr…and smiled. Alright…If he really wants to wash then he can wash the dishes to his heart's content. Tsuki smiled at him and skipped her way towards Kai's room.

-----------------------

Kai was flipping through his channels when Tsuki came barging in, a silly smile on her face. Kai raised a brow. What was up with her? Kai wrapped an arm around her when she crawled up next to him.

"So?"

Tsuki glanced up at him. What did he want? Kai rolled his eyes.

"What do you think of my parents?"

Tsuki smiled and turned her attention back to the show.

"They're nice. Your mom's funny and your dad is just like you!"

Tsuki giggled. Kai rolled his eyes. At least 'meeting parents' was off the list. A thought flashed in his mind. He smirked.

"Tsuki?"

"Yeah."

"What's my last name?"

Kai felt Tsuki go tense. He let out a small chuckle. He knew it.

"You forgot didn't you?"

Tsuki snorted. No way. It just slipped her mind, just like how his name always slips her mind as well.

"No! I know it!"

"What is it?"

"…Himura."

Kai snorted. Far from it. Here they go again. First his name, now his last name. What was next?

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter One Finished!!!! So? How was it? The next Chapter is almost finished 


	2. I Have To What!

**I Have To What?!**

"Wake up honey! We have some important things to do today!"

Kai groaned and buried his face under his pillow. Couldn't his mom leave him alone?! He was turning eighteen soon for crying out loud! He didn't need her to be at his every whim…right now. But what he did need was sleep. Tsuki had stayed until midnight, talking with him. He was already exhausted by then, but the girl just wouldn't quit. Hilary was right; once you got to know the girl, she just keeps going and going and going; even if it didn't make any sense or if it were off topic, she'd just go.

Kai's mother ripped of the blanket from his body, causing Kai to groan even more.

"Mother…Go away!"

"Kai Hiwatari! Get out of bed this instant! It's already nine in the morning!"

Nine in the morning?! Are you kidding?! That's way too early to get up when you've been up until midnight. He needed his sleep, he was still growing! He didn't stop until twenty-one!

"_Kai…"_

Kai got up and glared at his own mother. She was as persistent as Tsuki was. Mrs. Hiwatari held a victory smile. No one defied her, or else…

She turned and headed downstairs yelling 'you better be down here in ten minutes or else'. Kai let out a growl, but smirked. If he had to be up, so did someone else. He opened his window. Just as he suspected, Tsuki left her window opened. Kai stretched and worked out all the kinks. He took a deep breath and yelled,

"KISHUKO! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!"

He waited for a few seconds and smirked when he heard a distinctive thud and an 'I'm up! I'm up!' He raised a brow when he saw Tsuki's disheveled figure pop into view. Her lilac hair sticking up on all sides, her blanket wrapped around her. She had a confused look on her face. She turned and glared at him, having realized that he was behind it all. Kai smirked and disappeared, ignoring her threats of 'You're so dead mister!' or 'Just you wait! I'm going to castrate you and feed you to my pet fish!' and finally a 'Wait! Never mind! I don't have a pet fish!' Kai heard all this while changing. He rolled his eyes and put on a black shirt. He ran a hand through his hair. It was way too early for this.

--------------------

Kai took a seat at the table. He let out a yawn. He looked at his father who was reading the newspaper. He closed his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. He felt a wet kiss on his cheek accompanied by a 'good morning honey'. Kai grunted in response.

Mrs. Hiwatari pinched her son's cheek. He was so adorable when he was acting tough! Kai rubbed the spot his mother pinched. His mother just needed to tone down a bit.

"Tired son?"

Kai stared at his father and nodded. He was really tired. His father chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Shouldn't have been roughhousing."

Kai choked on his own coffee, nearly spluttering it out.

"What?!"

Mr. Hiwatari raised a brow.

"Isn't that what you teens do nowadays?"

"No—Yes! I mean no! No. Tsuki and I were just talking, we weren't doing anything!"

Kai watched his father nod in a fashion that said 'yeah right'. Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'm going over to Tsuki's."

"Wait dear! You're father and I need to have a word with you."

Kai raised a brow. The last time his parents had a 'word' with him it was the whole 'sex' talk. Kai shuddered at the thought. He didn't need to go through that again.

-----------------------

"No Aya! Kai and I aren't breaking up!"

Tsuki shoved a spoonful of branded cereal into her mouth. Aya raised a brow.

"So, you finally got his name down?"

"Wha—?"

Aya looked at Tsuki disgusted.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Tsuki rolled her eyes and continued eating. She was reading the comic strip on the newspaper. Tsuki went to scoop another spoonful of cereal into her mouth but somehow missed because her gaze was on the comic.

Aya laughed at Tsuki, got up and walked away. Tsuki looked at her clothes, soaked in milk and cereal. Beautiful. Sometimes she wonders how in the world she does things like that.

Hilary walked in and did a double-take at Tsuki. She opened her mouth to say something but Tsuki silenced her.

"Don't say anything. I know."

"Tsuki! That handsome boy from behind is here to see you!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. Kai wasn't _that_ handsome. He was okay looking, but not _handsome_.

When she got out, Kai raised a brow.

"I missed the spoon."

Kai now had both brows raised in amusement, but he didn't want to know. Besides he needed to talk to her about some other things. He signaled with his head to follow him.

"In this?!"

Tsuki indicated to Kai her clothes. Kai rolled his eyes and began walking away. Tsuki looked at his retreating back and to her house. Change clothes and not catch up to Kai or don't change clothes and catch up to Kai? Tsuki let out a growl and chased after Kai.

-----------------------

They walked in silence. Kai hadn't told her why he wanted to take a walk. Tsuki was looking at her surroundings and hadn't realized that Kai stopped, so she ended up bumping into his firm frame.

"Dang! Are you made of bricks?!"

Kai just stared at her. Was her brain made of jell-o? He decided not to voice his thoughts.

"Tsuki…"

"That's my name!"

Kai rolled his eyes. He didn't know how to explain this…

-----------------------

"Kai dear, you're father and I have to tell you something."

Kai stared at his parents who were seated on the other side of the table. Mr. Hiwatari let out a sigh.

"Son. You have come of age…almost eighteen and, as a family tradition, you must marry."

Kai stared at his parents; he wanted to laugh out loud. Where they crazy? Was this some kind of joke? When they didn't say 'just kidding' Kai got up. If he was going to get married, he needed to tell Tsuki.

--------------------------

"You can stop laughing now Tsuki"

Tsuki didn't stop. She found it hilarious. Kai must be pulling her legs, marriage?! Man! That would suck. Tsuki wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Man, that's funny. Do you know who?"

Kai growled, how could Tsuki take this so lightly.

"Not really. But it probably is **my** current girlfriend."

Tsuki started laughing again. She felt sorry for the girl…who…was…

Tsuki stopped laughing. She stared at Kai.

"That's me isn't it?"

A vein popped. Of course it was her! Did he not make it clear that it _might_ be his current girlfriend?!

Tsuki bit her inner cheek. She wasn't ready for marriage! She still didn't have his full name down! Tsuki looked towards the sky and raised her arms.

"WHY?! WHY?!"

Just then, the couple that Tsuki always seems to bump into walked by. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. There goes his reputation. Kai and Tsuki watched the couple walk by; they heard the elderly man say to his wife, 'keep walking dear, that girl is yelling to sky again…don't want to catch whatever it is she has'.

Kai glared at Tsuki who smiled sheepishly at him. What could she say? She had a knack of getting into embarrassing situations. Just then an idea hit her.

"It's a joke isn't it?!"

Kai stared at her disbelievingly.

"What?"

"It is! I bet I'm on _punk_'d! Ashton! You can come out now! You almost had me!"

Kai's eye twitched. She thought she was on _PUNK'D_? Was she dropped on her head as a child?! When Tsuki noticed Kai's annoyed and serious look; she realized this wasn't _PUNK'D_. Dang! She really wanted to be on television for once!

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"What if it's not me? What if they already have someone else?"

Kai turned to Tsuki, he had never thought of that. But if his parents knew about the marriage, then they couldn't have arranged a bride for him already…right? He wrapped his arms around Tsuki's shoulders and brought her close to him. They couldn't have…right? He kissed the top of her head and gently guided her; they continued to walk.

-----------------------

"Father, he already has a bride…kind of."

Mr. Hiwatari listened on the other line, his wife sitting at the kitchen table, watching in anticipation.

"Father, you agreed that you wouldn't do that!"

Mrs. Hiwatari bit her thumb. That didn't sound too good. What did father-in-law Voltaire do?

"What?! Father no! You want to what?! Ugh! Look, let me talk to Kai about this first. Father, no!"

The line went dead. Mr. Hiwatari brought the phone away from his ear.

"What did he say?"

He turned to his wife and ran a hand through his hair.

"He said he wanted to meet Kai's 'bride'."

"Oh dear! We don't know if Tsuki would want to be our son's 'bride'."

"I know…Kai's to meet him tomorrow at noon, with Tsuki."

Mrs. Hiwatari sighed. This was too stressful. Her son was so young! But Voltaire's order is Voltaire's order. She buried her face into her hands. She prayed that everything will turn out good. But knowing her son, it might end in a heated argument. Kai was never that fond of his Grandfather; that she did not know why.

-----------------------

"Tsuki? Why are you eating a tube of ice cream?"

Tsuki regarded Hilary and continued eating. She was craving for ice cream, badly and with the day's events she needed it. Hilary rolled her eyes and plopped herself beside her sister.

"What's up?"

Tsuki mumbled something.

"Take the spoon out of your mouth first."

Tsuki complied.

"Kai's getting married…"

"What?! With who?"

Tsuki shrugged her shoulders, it better be her or else someone's going to pay.

--------------------------

"No."

"Kai, you have to."

"Hn."

Kai folded his arms. There was no way he was going to pay a visit to his Grandfather. No way. He glared at his father, he couldn't make him.

"_Kai Hiwatari_ you are going whether you like it or not."

"Hn."

Mr. Hiwatari scowled at his son. He definitely got his stubbornness from him. He was glad that he passed down some of his traits but at times like these he wished he hadn't.

Kai rolled his eyes as he father glared at him. Pu-lease! Like that was going to work with him. The sound of the doorbell diverted their attention. Mrs. Hiwatari looked at her son and husband before going to answer the door.

Kai heard the distinct voice of Tsuki. He was right, Tsuki came into view.

"Hey dad! Hey…Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Typical, but it also gave him an excuse to not have to 'talk' with his father.

Mr. Hiwatari stared at the cheerful girl and smirked. He had a plan formulating in his mind.

"Tsuki dear. How are you today?"

"Quite good. I heard about Kai's predicament."

"Well, since you know…Kai's Grandfather would love to meet you."

"Really?! That's sounds exciting. Let's go."

Kai glared at his father. He was evil. Using his own girlfriend against him. The nerve of the man.

"So? When?"

"Tomorrow…"

Grumbled Kai. He did not want to go. He avoided any contact with his Grandfather. He hated the man with a passion; he didn't understand why his dad wouldn't just disown the old fart. He was God knows how old! Hopefully the old croon wouldn't live long enough to see him tomorrow. Maybe he should choke on a steak or water…or something! Tsuki smiled. Kai had a grandpa! Who knew?! Hopefully he was nice. But she was far from it. Who knows what could happen when you mix obnoxious Tsuki with despicable Grandpa Voltaire!

--------------------------

"He can't be _that_ bad!"

"Yes he is!"

Tsuki raised a brow at Kai. She had never seen him so worked up over someone. He's just an old man! How bad could he be? The poor thing could be wheeling around in a wheeling chair for crying out loud!

Tsuki watched as Kai paced back and forth, trying to come up with a way to avoid going to visit tomorrow. Maybe if there was an accident involving both himself and Tsuki, then maybe he wouldn't have to visit the old man!

He looked towards Tsuki; she could come up with something.

"Do something stupid."

Tsuki looked taken aback. 'Do something stupid?' What was wrong with him?! She can't just pull stunts like those out of her ass! They just naturally come to her!

"I can't do that?!"

"Do something you'd normally do?!"

"Like what?!"

"Jump out of my window!"

Tsuki gaped at Kai; he wanted her to commit suicide?! Now there was definitely something wrong with him. Maybe she should go home. Kai was acting strange and it was scaring the crap out of her! Tsuki got up and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home…"

"Why?"

"Because…you're scaring me…"

Kai growled. He was frustrated. Tomorrow he needed to be at his Grandfather's home by noon and have Tsuki with him. It was already one in the morning, but he wasn't tired. He advanced towards Tsuki who raised a brow. He wasn't planning on attacking her right?

Tsuki's eyes widened, oh no! He was planning to push her down the stairs!

Kai grabbed her waist and bent down until their foreheads touched. He let out a sigh. Tsuki just stared at him. Okay, now she knew something was wrong.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kai?"

Kai chuckled and kissed her forehead. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad with Tsuki around. She might 'livened' things up a bit.

* * *

**A/N:** There ya go! Chapter 2 of the sequel!!! Hope you like!


	3. Hey Grandpa!

**Hey Grandpa!**

Tsuki sat in front of her television, watching. She looked like a hypnotized zombie. Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko watched her daughter with a worried look. Should she leave her like that? Is that normal?

"Tsuki? Honey? Are you alright?"

Tsuki shook her head and turned to her step-mother and stared at her as if it was their first time meeting.

"What?"

Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko shook her head; her step-daughter was fine. She turned and went back into the kitchen. Tsuki stared at her step-mother confused; what just happened? Tsuki shook her head and went back to watching, she still had two hours left before they had to visit Kai's grandpa.

--------------------------

Kai lay, staring at his ceiling. Two more hours, two more hours before he had to meet his grandfather. Perfect. He had gone through who knows how many simulations in his mind that could happen while they were there; all turned out not too good. Kai sighed. Maybe he should head to Tsuki's place early; maybe she got her head stuck between the chair's designs again. Kai chuckled at the memory…

--------------------------

"Tsuki! Where the hell are you?!"

"Here!"

"Where?!"

Kai looked around. Where was she? Kai passed the kitchen and did a double take before his mouth fell to an abnormally long length. There was his girlfriend, struggling to get her head out of the wooden bar designs of the chair. Kai bit his bottom lip. He didn't know whether to laugh himself dead or yell at her for getting her head stuck!

"I know you're there! Just because my back's facing you doesn't mean I don't know! Help me out of here!"

Kai wanted to reply with a sarcastic remark but was afraid that he was going to laugh. He didn't want that now. He walked up to Tsuki and knelt down beside her. Tsuki turned her head to the side and smiled.

"How in the world did you…"

Kai let the words hang. Now that he was up close, he could see the wooden bars more clearly. They were _pretty_ narrow but no too narrow that you kind of couldn't fit your head in; it would take a very talented person, such as Tsuki, to get one's head stuck.

"Don't just stare at me! Help! I can't feel my neck anymore!"

Kai covered his eyes and began chuckling. This was too much for him. Too much.

"Yeah! Go ahead and laugh! I don't care! Just hurry and help me!"

Kai grabbed the chair and held it firmly…and started chuckling again as Tsuki struggled to get her head out. She tilted her head the best she could to glare at him.

"Okay. I get it! It's funny! Now can you _please_ stop laughing while I get my head out?!"

Kai smirked at his girlfriend's frustrated state.

"It's not my fault. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

Tsuki kept silent. Kai raised a brow. Now he was really curious.

"Tsuki…what were you doing?"

"An experiment…"

A smile crept its way on Kai's lips. An experiment huh…

"What kind…of _experiment_?"

Tsuki continued to struggle; she really didn't want to tell him. He'd just laugh at her some more and then she'll never get her head out.

"Tsuki…come on. Tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

"Liar! You're already trying not too! Besides, I think you know…"

Tsuki mumbled the last part and began shaking her between the wooden bars in order to try and slip through.

"No I don't…tell me."

Tsuki stopped struggling and stared at Kai the best she could. She mumbled something.

"What?"

"I wanted to see if I could get my head through…it worked…but I didn't think it'd be harder to get it out than it did to get it in…"

Kai snorted, trying to hold his laughter in. He thought it was that, but it was even funnier when she said it. Tsuki really was something.

"Shut up! Now help me!"

--------------------------------

Kai chuckled a bit as he knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling and the click of the lock. Kai smirked down at his girlfriend. Tsuki furrowed her brows.

"Is it time to go now?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my own girlfriend?"

Tsuki rolled her eyes and allowed Kai to step into her home. They sat next to each other on the couch. Kai raised a brow. Cartoons? How old were they again? He turned to Tsuki. Never mind.

It had only been an hour and Kai was already bored out of his mind. He'd rather watch something less _immature_. He turned to Tsuki who was completely immersed into the show; he didn't even think she blinked. Oh well, more fun for him. Kai bent towards her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Tsuki pushed his face away. Couldn't he see that she was watching? It wasn't let's 'make out on the sofa' time it was 'let's watch cartoons' time.

Kai let out a low growl. Didn't she understand that when he wanted to make out with her she was suppose to comply? If they made out every single day than he'd understand but come on! He tried again.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd get the hint and stop. Nope. It only provoked Kai; he started down her jaw line.

"Kai! Come on! Can't we do this some other time?! I wanna watch!"

"No."

He pushed the shock Tsuki down on the sofa and bent down until their noses touched. He smirked at her and was close to closing the gap when the yell of 'Tsuki?! Aren't you suppose to be gone?!' rang through the house. Kai broke away and rolled his eyes. There goes their 'romantic' time. He glanced at the clock: 10:55am. They should start leaving, Grandfather Voltaire **hated** tardiness.

-----------------------------

Tsuki stared out of the window of Kai's red Celica. She was bored out of her mind! How far did his grandpa live anyway?! They came to a red light. Tsuki felt Kai's hands on hers, she turned to him. His eyes were still on the road. Tsuki smiled. He was sweet when he wanted to be.

--------------------------

"Oh my goodness! Grandpa what's his name lives here!"

Kai stared at Tsuki and at the house…more like castle, it wasn't _that_ big! Kai grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the house. It was **massive**! And it really did look like a real castle. The outer walls were built with what seemed like stones, a dark grey color. The roof was elongated as if trying to touch the mountains behind it. On one side of the house, still part of it, a room rose above the rest, like a tower where a princess would be held; the roof was pointy at the top of it. It truly was beautiful.

'_If only he had a moat and a draw bridge! Man! That'd be awesome!'_

Tsuki continued to look around as they waited for someone to answer the door. She took in the scenery. They were all the way out in the country, basically. It gave a quiet and calm atmosphere. Tsuki smiled, she wouldn't mind living her as long as she got the tower shape room.

"Tsuki, come on."

Tsuki ran after Kai. She wanted to see what the inside was like.

--------------------------

"Holy Guacamole! If the outside was massive than what am I suppose to call the inside? 'Ginormous'?!"

Kai rolled his eyes, he's been here a few times, and it still looked like a normal house.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, maybe even more. The floor was all tiles that revealed one's reflection. The staircase didn't spiral, but it held a sense of elegance with its marble stairs. The living room was spacious; one old man lived here? No way! There has to be more people, besides the maids and butlers.

"Grandson! It has been awhile, has it not?"

The two teens turned to an old man. His posture gave out an air of arrogance and full of pride. He reminded Tsuki of certain someone next to her; she glanced at Kai and the old man as they glared each other down. Must run in the family. Voltaire broke the gaze and turned sharply to Tsuki; he inspected her with his hawkish eyes. Tsuki rocked back and forth, she felt _very_ uncomfortable with an old man 'inspecting' her…it made her feel awkward. Voltaire turned back to Kai and raised a brow.

"This is she? Hn. I see you don't have much taste."

Tsuki raised a brow. Did he just mock her indirectly? Kai growled; this was why he didn't want to come. His Grandfather would just criticize.

"Hn. It's none of _your_ concern of whom I chose."

"Hn."

"Hn."

The two turned to Tsuki, who 'hn'. She shrugged her shoulders. Everyone was doing it; she didn't want to feel left out! Voltaire grunted but extended his hand.

"Voltaire Hiwatari. You?"

Tsuki smiled at the old man, he had a funny name! It suited him. Tsuki took hold of his hand in a firm grip, causing Voltaire's brows to rise.

"Tsuki Kishuko Sir; and might I say, I love your home."

Voltaire smirked. Who wouldn't love his home?

"Yes. It's magnificent isn't it?"

Tsuki nodded her head vigorously; this guy wasn't so bad. Kai grunted, what was his Grandfather playing at?

"Would you like a tour, Miss Tsuki?"

"Sure…" Tsuki looked at Kai expectantly; Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, a smirk on his face. Oh boy! When Kai didn't do anything, she turned to the old man.

"Sure thing Grandpa!"

Voltaire took a step back, grandpa? He was not this girl's grandfather. He turned to his grandson; Kai smirked at his Grandfather. Voltaire glared at his grandson, and walked gracefully ahead of them; Tsuki hot on his heels, Kai taking his sweet time.

--------------------------

"Dear donkeys! Grandpa has an indoor pool! That's wicked! You rock grandpa! Now I really need to know how to swim."

Voltaire's eye twitched, he was not her 'grandpa'!

"It's Mr. Hiwatari or Voltaire to you young lady."

Tsuki turned to Voltaire. What did he say? She didn't hear him.

"Can you repeat that again grandpa?"

Voltaire let out a growl and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was wrong with her?! He turned to Kai.

"Mind explaining her actions? Grandpa? I think not!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"She has problems with names…"

"Care to elaborate?"

"…She doesn't remember my name; she needs to look at her bracelet."

"Does she have a mental disorder?"

"No…she just can't get my name, and it seems your name in her head…even our last name."

Voltaire grunted. This was the bride to be?! Is this a joke?! The girl couldn't get his own grandson's name down! Preposterous! It seems he needed to take things in his own hands. He will not have his grandson marry a…a _girl_ of that kind of stature.

_Splash!_ Kai and Voltaire turned to see Tsuki…gone? Kai smacked his forehead. Someone please tell him that it wasn't his girlfriend who fell into the pool…please! No such luck…wait! Didn't Tsuki say she couldn't swim! Oh no!

Kai immediately jumped into the pool, Voltaire looked at his grandson, what was this?! He didn't say they could go swimming!

Kai came back up with Tsuki coughing and holding onto Kai for dear life. She thought she died.

"Shh…It's alright, I got you."

The pair got out of the water. Voltaire strolled up to them.

"What were you doing young lady?"

Tsuki rolled her eyes, what did it look like?!

"I was drowning grandpa."

Voltaire raised a brow.

"If you couldn't swim, then why did you jump in?!"

"I didn't! I was trying to take a closer look when I tilted in too far and fell! Your pool's very deep; I touched the bottom and still had plenty of water above my head! If I wasn't scared of dieing, I would have tried walking…hey! That rhymes!"

Voltaire snorted. She wasn't very smart. She was not at all suitable for his grandson! Not at all.

Kai helped Tsuki to her feet. This trip had been much more interesting than the rest.

"You alright?"

Tsuki nodded, she learned her lesson. Never lean too far forward, you could fall. Kai wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She scared him half to death.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you how to swim."

Tsuki looked up to Kai and smiled, she liked the idea. She went on her tip toes and gave him a peck on his cheek, his blue triangle face paint smeared.

"Kai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you wear those?"

Kai raised a brow. He's always had these. Why ask now? Kai shrugged, it was his trademark; it set him apart from everyone else. Tsuki raised a brow.

"You don't know? Yet you wear them relentlessly. Funny guy."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Ahem…"

The teens stared at Voltaire.

"Shall we go? I don't want your mother scolding me on how I let you wander around in wet clothes. Come."

Tsuki looked at Kai and shrugged her shoulders, whatever. Hopefully they'll have something for her to eat. Drowning sure made her hungry.

* * *

**A/N:** There ya go! Hope you liked it! I would say Review or else...but whatever...if you do thanks! Stay tuned for the next Chapter..I'd tell you the title...but...I don't know what to call it yet...-grins- Later! 


	4. Competion? Bitch Please

**Competition? Bitch Please.**

"Goodness! Eat the whole world child!"

Tsuki looked up from her third bowl. Why would she eat the whole world? She wasn't a carnivore. Kai looked between his Grandfather and his girlfriend amused. They had finally settled down for lunch…even though it was 1:30 in the afternoon. Events had delayed their time…

-----------------------

"Kai! Look!"

After the pool incident, they went to get a change of clothes. Kai raised a brow. What was she wearing? Her clothes were right there.

"It's a big shirt! Is this grandpa's? The nice maid lady gave it to me…"

A vein began to pulse quite violently on Kai's head.

"Ha-ha! Kai, you've got a vein popping out of nowhere! Can I…poke it?"

"_Tsuki…_"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I won't poke it."

Tsuki placed her hands up in defense, which were covered by the long polo shirt. Kai ran a hand through his hair.

"Tsuki…"

"Yes."

"That's mine."

"What?! Then what am I suppose to wear?! I can't go around naked!—Well, I can…but I don't want to…"

"Tsuki…you're clothes are right next to you."

Tsuki looked to her left…nope, then her right; oh! There they are. She smiled sheepishly at Kai and took the clothes. Kai rolled his eyes.

Voltaire waited patiently and stood as he heard the distinct voice of the girl who continued to call him 'grandpa'.

"Hey grandpa!"

"Voltaire."

"No. It's Tsuki."

"No—"

"Yes. My name **is** Tsuki."

"No child! I know that. My name's Voltaire. Voltaire."

Tsuki kept silent and glanced at Kai and back to Voltaire. That was pointless.

"Okay grandpa!"

"Argh!"

"Whoa grandpa! You're in a grumpy mood. I think it's time for nap time!"

Voltaire's eye began to twitch fervently; the girl was getting to him. He didn't know whether to smack some sense into her or walk away. She was trying his patience.

"I do not need _nap time_."

"Okay…whoa! You have a humongous fish tank!"

Tsuki sped pass Voltaire and implanted her face on the glass. What was she five? Kai shook his head a smirk on his lips; Voltaire was annoyed, he could tell.

"Child. They are just fishes. Don't you want to have lunch? It's already 12:30."

"Lunch?! Oh boy! Finally, I thought I was going to die of starvation!"

Kai let out a chuckle; maybe she was related to Tyson, maybe some distant cousin twice removed or something.

"Grandpa? What's with the face? Are you choking?! Kai! I told you his weird cape thing is on too tight! Don't worry grandpa, I'll save you!"

"What?! Child, stand back I say!"

"I just want to help!"

"I am fine. Kai, control your savage woman!"

Kai rolled his eyes. No, I'd rather not, was running through his mind; but Kai did it anyway.

Voltaire fixed himself and began to walk when a blur of the 'savage woman' sped pass him.

"Wow! This vase is pretty. It has cool designs."

"Yes. It's an authentic vase that was imported from a small village in Africa. Be careful child!"

Tsuki nearly dropped the vase but caught it. She smiled at Voltaire and placed the vase back. Kai stared at Tsuki; who knows, if Tsuki continues her child-like rampage, maybe Voltaire will have a heart attack and then they could leave.

The trio was on their way towards the kitchen when a painting caught the eye of the energetic crimson eyed girl.

"Wow…what is it?"

Kai smirked and walked up to Tsuki.

"It's a picture of a lady, who also looks like some strange man with a top hat."

Tsuki tilted her head to the side. All she saw were swirls and different colors. Maybe if she stood on her head…

-----------------------------

And let's just say; Voltaire nearly died as he watched his priceless vases topple over like dominoes on top of his fireplace as Tsuki _tried _to stand on her head.

Kai shook his head. Today wasn't that bad. He looked around the yard, the scenery wasn't so bad. It was a change from what he was used to.

"Ahem…"

Kai looked at Voltaire; Tsuki continued eating, oblivious to the duo.

"Well, I have someone I would like you to meet."

Kai raised a brow. What the heck?!

"Vladimir, bring Melody down!"

Kai glared at his Grandfather. He knew this was more than just a visit. The glass sliding door opened and a girl with long curled ebony hair came out. She had fair complexion and vibrant ocean blue eyes; she had a smile on her face.

Tsuki looked up; it was too quiet. When she did, she raised a brow at the new comer. When did she get here?

"Hello—" Her voice was sweet and elegant. She extended her hand towards Kai. "My name is Melody."

Tsuki kicked him when all he did was glare. Kai glared at Tsuki and extended his hand to shake hers. Melody giggled. Tsuki raised a brow. She was weird. What kind of person giggles when they shake hands?

"Melody. Come take a seat with us."

Melody sat next to Tsuki and extended her manicured hand.

"Melody."

"Tsuki."

Tsuki didn't know whether it was just her or not; but she was sure that she felt Melody tighten her grip a bit too much. Tsuki shrugged it off; whatever.

"Melody here is the daughter of a business friend of mine. She is a straight (A) student, who graduated as Valedictorian. She plays tennis and volleyball. My! Isn't that talented?"

"Hn. Tsuki over here didn't graduate as Valedictorian, but came in third in her class; she plays a lot of sports such as: tennis, volleyball, basketball, swim, track…let's just say a lot."

Tsuki stared at Kai and turned crimson. She didn't ask him to brag about her! If she wanted to brag then she would have done it herself!

Voltaire grunted. The 'savage' ranked third! Impossible! Melody had a different reaction.

"Wow! Maybe you and I should play tennis some time; it would be fun."

She winked at Tsuki. Tsuki gave her a nervous smile. She really was creepy. Tsuki took a good look at her. She had good posture, nice manners; she was pretty…Tsuki had to admit, she had a nice smile, straight pearly white teeth…Man! She was the stereotypical perfect pretty girl. Wow…and she thought they didn't exist.

Tsuki shrugged her shoulders, whatever; it's not like it mattered.

"Kai? May I have a word?"

Kai glared at his Grandfather, but stood up and followed him, not before giving Tsuki a kiss on the cheek. Tsuki stared after him. What was that about?

"Ahem…"

Tsuki turned to…Metonymy…is that right? Tsuki furrowed her brows, why would someone name their child after a figure of speech? Tsuki shook her head and indicated for…Metonymy to continue…that didn't sound right.

"Well, as you can see. Voltaire believes that **I** will be better suited for Kai. I don't blame him. I am intelligent, beautiful; talented…the list goes on and on. What I'm saying Tsuki is that, it's best to just surrender Kai over; that way it would be less painful."

Melody patted Tsuki's shoulder in comfort. Tsuki smiled.

"Metonymy…right?"

"Melody."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I would love to list all the things you said but one word sums it up: conceited. Yes, all the _conceited_ things you've said were nice but pointless. As for surrendering Kai, why would I do that? That's like asking me to stop breathing. It's pretty stupid."

Tsuki ended with a smile and returned to her meal. Melody raised a brow. No one defies her. No one.

"Humph. Fine. Then I guess you have some competition then."

Melody crossed her arms to emphasize her point. Tsuki just raised a brow. Alright.

"Okay…competition huh…what's that saying I always say when it doesn't faze me…oh yeah!—" Tsuki smiled and said in the most bored tone she could pull. "Bitch please."

Melody gaped at Tsuki. How dare her! She wasn't that fowl word, far from it! Humph. She's just jealous. Melody turned away and so did Tsuki. The latter wondered when dessert was going to come.

-----------------------------

"Hn. No."

"Kai. Think about it. It's the most sensible thing; it's what will be best for the company!"

"I don't have to run the company now! That's dad's job!"

"I know. But when time comes, you will take your father's place. You need someone who is responsible enough to help you. That Tsuki girl is far from it."

"You don't even know her! She's more than capable when she wants to be!"

"What if she doesn't 'want to be'? Then what?"

Kai growled. His Grandfather was such a dictator! He turned and walked away from him. Voltaire glared. His grandson had no idea what he was doing. He needed to intervene in order to save the company.

-----------------------------

"Hey mister! What's with the scowl? Oh okay."

Kai grabbed Tsuki's hand and dragged her. They were leaving; he couldn't stand being here anymore.

"Bye Kai! Bye Tsuki! Don't forget, let's play tennis some time!"

Tsuki glanced back at the smiling and waving Melody. Did she have a personality problem? Maybe she was bipolar.

"Bye grandpa!"

Tsuki waved goodbye to Voltaire who grunted. Grandpa. As if. If he were her grandfather, he'd knock the obnoxious personality out of her.

-----------------------------

"Kai! Why'd we leave so soon? I wanted dessert!"

"Hn. I'll buy you dessert."

Kai started the car and drove off. Tsuki shrank back. Uh-oh, Kai and Grandpa had an argument. Tsuki decided to stay quiet, she'll just eat Hilary's and Aya's tub of ice cream. Tsuki smiled at the thought. Suddenly, Kai brought the car to a sudden halt. Tsuki looked at him, he was staring at her.

"What?"

Kai let out a sigh. Why did things like this always have to happen to him? He was barely eighteen! He just wanted to be a normal person. He ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated.

"Do you want me drive?"

Kai looked at Tsuki and raised a brow. That's right, she drives. Kai gave her a skeptical look, he'd rather not; he liked his car to stay in one piece and at its original shape. Kai shook his head and started the engine again. Tsuki shrugged; whatever.

--------------------------

Tsuki stretched herself on her bed. Kai decided to go home. He said he needed time to think about things. Tsuki didn't show it; but what if he wanted to think about their relationship? She wasn't stupid; she knew that she wasn't a 'business woman' type. She was incapable of helping Kai run a business; she'd only get in the way. Tsuki bit her cheek, she could change…but then she'd just be lying to herself. She sighed; she needed to sleep, too much thinking…

--------------------------

"That bad huh?"

Kai grunted and headed for his room; he was not in the mood. Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari exchanged glances. That wasn't good.

Kai took of his shirt and threw it somewhere in his room and threw himself onto his bed. What was his Grandfather thinking? He was happy with his relationship; it was a strange one, but he was happy.

Kai turned so he was facing the ceiling. He planned on taking the business over; it was tradition, family honor. His thoughts landed on Tsuki. He talked to her about the family business and she laughed when he asked her about it. She told him, she'd probably get a paper cut by signing all the legal documents and she'd rather photo copy her face than go to meetings. It was obvious she didn't want any part in the business; what was he suppose to do? She didn't have to work there, but they'd probably hardly see each other. Maybe she could be his secretary. Kai smirked. Wonderful. It'll be like in the movies where the boss has a secret love affair with his secretary. He'd have to tell Tsuki that tomorrow; she'd probably laugh and call him a pervert for even thinking about it…Nah. She'd probably think it would be a great idea and that they should try it out.

Kai bit his bottom lip and got out of bed. He fished his cell phone out of his pockets. He called Tsuki.

He got a groggy, mumbled 'hello'. Kai smirked, she was asleep already? He just dropped her off a while ago.

"Wake up. I can't sleep."

"The problem is, you're eyes are open. Close them."

Kai chuckled.

"Can't. They won't."

He heard her groan and shuffle, probably to a sitting position.

"Really? Then how do you blink?"

"Hn. I don't."

Kai could imagine her rolling her eyes towards the heavens.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Us."

It went silent on the other line; he didn't know whether she hung up on him or not. He looked out his window, he couldn't see her. He hoped she didn't fall asleep on the stairs again…That's a different story.

"Okay. Shoot."

"What do you think about me taking over the family business?"

"Didn't we talk about this? Whatever, I say go for it. That's what you want."

"What about you?"

"Well, if you take over the business I'll just have secret love affairs with your business partner Tala."

Kai rolled his eyes and smirked. He imagined her grinning like there would be no tomorrow on the other line.

"Really?"

"Yup. Then you'd have competition."

"Hn. What was that saying you always say…_Bitch please._"

Kai smirked. That was her favorite phrase. She'd always say it when she thought it was a piece of cake or stupid.

"You're saying it wrong. You have to have no feeling!"

Kai chuckled.

"You told me I had no feelings."

"Stupid."

"Hn. Night."

"Wha—"

Kai hung up on her and peeked out of his window and smirked when her angry feature glared at him. Suddenly she smiled and blew a kiss at him. Kai raised a brow. What the heck?! Tsuki laughed uncontrollably at his face. She knew Kai wasn't into things like that; that's why she always did it.

Kai rolled his eyes and shut his window. He was going to bed; he'd have to deal with her tomorrow, so he needed the energy.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? I'm already working on the next chapter. -grins- Hoped you enjoyed it; the next one will be...interesting...let me just say... 'Till next time on **Chapter 5: All Grown Up...Eh?**  



	5. All Grown Up Eh?

**All Grown Up…Eh?**

"TSUKI! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Tsuki chuckled from her hiding spot in kitchen's walk in closet. She dyed all of Aya's white shirts, skirts, shorts, pants and other white articles of clothing; so now, they were wonderful colors…white was too plain in Tsuki's mind; besides she was helping Aya brighten her wardrobe with color tie-dyed clothing.

Tsuki poked her head out of the closet; when she felt that it was safe, she tip-toed her way out…

"Stop right there young lady."

Tsuki froze and turned her head slowly…oh boy…mom at eight o'clock, when did she get there? Tsuki continued walking.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?!"

Tsuki turned to her step-mother and smiled.

"No. You said ' stop young lady'."

"Aren't you a 'young lady'?"

"Nope. For today, I'm a young man!"

With that Tsuki ran out of the house, ignoring her step-mother's calls for her to 'get back or else…' She ran herself silly all the way to Kai's house. Panting, she stopped in front of their home.

"Tsuki dear! Why hello! What's with the rush?"

"I—felt—that—I needed—a—workout!"

Mrs. Hiwatari gave the young girl a warm smile.

"Kai's up in his room…he wasn't too happy yesterday. How did it go?"

Mrs. Hiwatari was dreading the answer; she was waiting for Tsuki's face to fall into a frown and begin complaining about Voltaire. She was taken by surprise when Tsuki's feature didn't change into the one that she predicted; instead it became a bit more ecstatic.

"It was awesome! Grandpa is a funny guy…he makes me laugh. Well, I'll be going now Mrs. Halket."

"Alright sweetie."

Mrs. Hiwatari watched as Tsuki vanished into the house. That's when it hit her.

"Did she just call me Mrs. Halket?"

Mrs. Hiwatari shook her head, she must have been hearing wrong. Yeah.

-----------------------

Tsuki made her way upstairs greeting Mr. Hiwatari with a 'hello Mr. Hamlin'; causing Mr. Hiwatari to do a double take at the retreating girl. He furrowed his brows; he could have sworn she said 'Hamlin'. Maybe he was imagining things. That had to be it…right?

Tsuki barged into Kai's room and closed the door just as fast as she opened it; blushing scarlet, trying to erase the images of her boyfriend's naked bottom.

-----------------------

Kai blinked once, twice, and a third time. Did his girlfriend just see him? Or was there some magical gust of wind? He was hoping it was the latter but knew deep down it was the former. Yeah. That definitely wouldn't be awkward.

-----------------------

Tsuki rocked back and forth waiting for Kai to open the door for her; she wasn't going to open it herself, she didn't need another picture for her brain to keep. One was more than enough. She heard the door open. Kai raised a brow at her, she smiled at him sheepishly. Kai rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let her in.

"Tsuki?"

"Yeah."

"Did you…um…"

"No!"

Alright. Kai stared at Tsuki, she was looking around his room; yeah, that wasn't obvious.

"Why are you all dressed up? You going somewhere?"

Kai did look like he was planning on going somewhere; his attire consisted of jeans and a button up, polo shirt. He looked really good.

"Yeah. Your place, but you're already here. Did you do something?"

Tsuki gave him a big grin and Kai knew right away that she wasn't planning on going home any time soon.

"Where's the remote?"

"Hn. _We_ are not watching what _you_ want to watch. _We_ are watching want _I_ want to watch."

Tsuki snorted, yeah right. She was going to watch what **she** wanted because she can and she will.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Fine. Then we'll just lay here."

With that Kai laid on his bed, hand behind his head; his brows raised in a challenging sort of way. Tsuki gave him a 'fine with me' look and sat right beside him, arms crossed. The two stayed like that for awhile until…

"Ugh! Fine! We'll watch what you want for two seconds!"

"Two seconds?"

"Yes!"

"This is my room, with **my** television."

"It doesn't matter! Don't be so rude!"

Kai smirked at her childish antics. Rude? **He**, being rude? Kai snorted, yeah right. She was losing it.

"Where's the remote?"

Kai continued to smirk as he pulled one of his hands away from the back of his head, revealing the remote as well. Tsuki immediately sprang to grab it but Kai held it out of her reach. The two continued with their game until Tsuki became aggravated. Weren't boyfriends _supposed_ to be nice? Not like…Kai? She didn't know how else to explain it but with that one name.

"Kai! Don't make me shove my nose up your nostrils—"

"What?!"

"I mean finger!"

To emphasis what she meant, she held up her pointer finger while shutting her eyes and biting her bottom lip. She hadn't meant to say nose…but it just came out that way. Kai chuckled at Tsuki. That was interesting.

"You can stop now."

"Hn. No."

"Humph. Fine."

Tsuki sunk back into Kai's bed and smiled up at Kai. It was moments like this that made Kai realize why he put up with her all the time. Kai bent down until their noses were touching. Tsuki giggled and tilted her head up…but of course something had to stop them.

"Oh! Am I…_interrupting_ something?"

Kai groaned and turned towards his mother and glared at her. Couldn't she have come a bit later? Or maybe when it was dinner? Tsuki smiled at Mrs. Hiwatari…that was awkward…really.

Mrs. Hiwatari smiled at the two and turned to leave but stop momentarily to tell Kai 'no glove no love' and shut the door behind her.

Kai bit his inner cheek, turning away to hide the blush on his pale complexion, while also trying to ignore Miss laughing-my-ass-off.

Tsuki was literally laughing herself to death. She wiped the tears from her eyes; she couldn't believe Mrs. Hiwatari said that. Wow. She would forever cherish that moment from then on.

"Wow. You're mom is something. She let's you do that kind of stuff when she's around?! Wouldn't she hear?!"

Kai turned to his girlfriend. She talked as if it was an everyday subject…it wasn't!

"Tsuki. No. Just don't."

Tsuki smiled and pinched Kai's cheek. Aw! He's embarrassed. Tsuki grabbed his face and planted a fatty kiss on his cheek and began laughing crazily again as Kai wiped the kiss and glared at her. Couldn't she just act like a typical, stereotypical poster girlfriend? And not…Tsuki? Kai growled and attacked Tsuki who let out an 'eep' and toppled off the bed, bringing Kai and the remote with her.

--------------------------

Mr. Hiwatari looked up from towards the ceiling, a brow raise. There was a loud 'thud' followed by 'KAI!'. Mr. Hiwatari shook his head, he really didn't need to think about that…he shuddered at the thought and continued to read his book. Another 'thud' came through. Mr. Hiwatari blinked and looked up again. They couldn't be…could they? Come one! They, himself and his wife, were home! Another 'thud' sounded again followed by 'KAI! GIVE IT TO ME!' Mr. Hiwatari's mouth dropped, his eyes wide as saucers…Goodness, his son was skipping the wedding and going straight to the honeymoon. Another thud and this time a 'TSUKI QUIT PULLING IT!'

That was it. Mr. Hiwatari threw his book down. He, in his whole life, had never heard such…such…unacceptable things!

"Wow! They sure are roughhousing aren't they!"

Mr. Hiwatari stared at his wife in disbelief; how could she stay calm when _**their**_ son was doing God forbid upstairs with his girlfriend!

"Do you hear them?!"

"Of course dear, I'm not deaf."

"And you're alright with this?!"

"Yes. They're teens, it's what they do."

"WHAT?!"

Mrs. Hiwatari stared at her husband. What was wrong with him? They were just fooling around, probably arguing about who gets the remote; it was just childish fun.

"Honey, calm down. If you want, I'll tell them to keep it down."

Mr. Hiwatari didn't know what to do. His wife, _**his**_ own wife was okay with their son doing the Conga all over his room. Another thud came again, and then another. The couple looked towards the ceiling and heard: 'YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO ROUGH! I'M FRAGILE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!' and then a reply 'WELL, IF YOU JUST SURRENDER THAN I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO USE FORCE'

Mr. Hiwatari felt his eyes pop out of their sockets. His son was _forcing_ her into doing the taboo with him! Unbelievable! He raised his son to respect everyone. He couldn't take it anymore; this had to end. Mr. Hiwatari made his way up towards his son's room; his fist was raised to knock when a thud and a violently shaking of the door stopped him. They were right there! Mr. Hiwatari didn't know if he could do this anymore. He heard shuffling. He took in a deep breath and swung the door open with a fast speed, readying himself for what lay ahead of him.

--------------------------

Tsuki sat on top of Kai trying to yank the remote out of his firm grip.

"Kai! Please! I want to watch _Scooby Doo Where Are You?_! Please?"

Kai smirked. He was having too much fun. The door swung open and the pair turned to find themselves staring at a bewildered Mr. Hiwatari. Neither one of the teens letting go the remote.

Mr. Hiwatari stared at the two, they were clothed. Then what were they doing? His gaze ended up on the remote and he raised a brow. That was it? Oh…at least it wasn't what he expected. He nodded at the teens and left.

Tsuki raised a brow and turned to Kai.

"What was that all about?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. He gripped the remote tighter when he felt Tsuki trying to pry it out of his hands again. Oh no! He wasn't going to let her win this time…

--------------------------

"Is everything alright now?"

Mr. Hiwatari nodded his head.

"Yeah. They're teens, it's what they do."

Mrs. Hiwatari smiled at her husband, she was glad that he understood. She was surprised by how worked up he got by all the noise they were making. She chuckled, her husband was still a mystery to her.

-----------------------------

Kai and Tsuki were lying on Kai's bed. Kai had given up the remote and decided to watch _Scooby Doo_ with her. He shifted a bit and wrapped an arm around her waist; she felt her tighten the grip on the remote. Goodness, she sure was protective of the thing. Kai chuckled and buried his face into his pillow, he was exhausted.

Tsuki heard steady breathing beside her; she turned her head and smiled. Kai was sleeping. Tsuki gently turned so she was facing him. She's never seen him sleep before. He looked…like Kai. Tsuki raised a brow, what kind of a person sleeps with a frown on their face? Did she sleep like that? She hoped not. It looked scary. Tsuki wondered what would happen if she poked him…would he bite her finger?

'_Time for another experiment'_ Tsuki smirked and poked his cheek…nothing. Tsuki raised a brow and poked him again…a little more forceful…he grunted and tightened his grip on her in response. Okay…he was going to squeeze her to death…she'd better stop. She tried to turn to watch her show when she realized that Kai's grip was too strong. She glared at his sleeping features; Tsuki tried to wiggle out but no use, he just pulled her closer towards him.

Tsuki snorted.

"Fine. Be that way."

She turned off the television and snuggled close to him. If he wouldn't let her go then fine; she'll sleep there. Hopefully her mom wouldn't think she was kidnapped by aliens or that she ran away to join the circus.

-----------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari exchanged glances.

"It's pretty quiet up there."

"Hmm…"

Mrs. Hiwatari rolled her eyes at her husband. Such a typical response, it was obvious it came from the father's side; even her son responded just like that.

"Well, I'll go check on them. Besides, dinner is ready."

"Hmm…"

Mrs. Hiwatari shook her head and walked towards her son's room.

_Knock. Knock._

"Kai dear, dinner's ready."

No response. She tried again. Nothing. Mrs. Hiwatari slowly opened the door and peered through. A smile crept its way towards her lips; she smiled at Kai and Tsuki's sleeping forms. She gently closed the door. She better call Tsuki's mom to let her know her daughter was sleeping over.

Mrs. Hiwatari let out a happy sigh and beamed. Her baby boy was all grown up!

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Mr. Hiwatari...not really...he was bad for thinking those awful thoughts! Hoped you liked it; i know it's taking _way_ longer to upload the sequel than it did for the prequel...but school decided to be evil to me again...-sighs- plus, I have other stories to work on...but don't worry i will still update this story! Thanks to my readers and reviewers!!! 


	6. Now or Never

**Now Or Never**

"Tsuki? What are you doing?"

Hilary stood next to her crouching sister. She hadn't spent any time with her for a while now; there was the occasional 'hello' and 'night' but other than that nothing more. Tsuki continued to rummage through her closet, throwing things over her shoulder.

"I am—looking—for—my tennis—racket."

"Why?"

"Cause some girl named Melody wants to play me."

Hilary raised a brow. Melody, wasn't that the girl that Kai was suppose to marry because her dad worked with Voltaire?

"Fine. I _was_ going to ask you to go to the mall with me; but now I see you have _other_ plans."

Tsuki rolled her eyes. She'd much rather go to the mall but her pride wouldn't allow it. Melody might think that she chickened out; and Tsuki wasn't going to have it.

"Ah-ha! I found it!"

Tsuki swung her racket around getting the familiar feeling back.

"Watch it! You could have hit me!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes; she knew what she was doing. She whacked the racket once more and lost grip of the thing; it went sailing out of her bedroom door and hit something…more like someone. The pair heard the distinct voice of Aya screaming 'Ow! Oh my God!' Hilary gave her a 'see, I told you so'. Tsuki shrugged her shoulders, it was only Aya. She folded her arms and stared at her closet. She scrunched up her nose.

"Should I wear my tennis outfit?"

"The one with the skirt?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Definitely! I thought it was cute!"

Tsuki stared at Hilary. Cute? It was tennis outfit! All the girls on the tennis team wore it!

--------------------

"Kai, if I bend down like this could you see my panty?"

Kai bit his bottom lip. He current had his sports magazine covering his face when Tsuki asked him that question. It took a while for it to sink in and when it did, Kai had to re-think about it. Was she serious. Only one way to find out. Kai lowered the magazine and found a smirking Tsuki who was shaking her head.

"You naughty boy! You really were going to look!

"Hn."

Kai went back to reading. Tsuki continued to chuckle at Kai; so he was human…she was getting kind of worried that he wasn't.

Kai lowered the magazine and raised a brow at Tsuki. Tsuki gave him a 'you know you did' look. Kai rolled his eyes; she was the one who asked.

"I think you should make a sign that says 'Go T!'"

She raised her brows suggestively. "Huh? Huh? Well, am I brilliant or what?"

"You're more of a 'what'…"

Tsuki glared at Kai and folded her arms over her chest. Kai raised a challenging brow and gave her good look over. The outfit suited her. The white skirt showed off her long creamy legs while the shirt gave out the curves. When he came up to her face his brows rose even higher. She gave him a stunned look.

"D-did you just check me out?! What is wrong with you?!"

Kai shook his head. There was nothing wrong with him. She was his girlfriend and he had the right to 'check her out'. It was normal.

"Just kidding! You do it all time. I mean, you _were_ going to look at my panty."

"Hn."

"So…about that sign…you gonna make it?"

Tsuki gave Kai a 'you know you want to' look which Kai replied with a look that said 'how about not'. Tsuki slumped her shoulders.

"Come on! It'll be awesome!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because I said so."

"Ugh! You're so unfair!"

"Hn."

Tsuki growled at Kai. Couldn't he just be nice for once?

"Please?"

"No."

It was silent for a long period of time that Kai had to look up again. He raised a brow when he found Tsuki staring up at his ceiling. He did the same taking quick glances at the girl.

"What are you staring at?"

"When was your ceiling blue?"

"Since I moved here."

"Really?"

Kai rolled his eyes. There were a million of girls out there yet he chooses the oddball of the bunch. He glanced at Tsuki who continued to stare at his ceiling, she really was weird…

"Tsuki…"

"Hmm…"

"No matter how long you stare it isn't going to change."

"I know…so…you gonna make that sign?"

-----------------

"Tsuki dear! I'm so glad you could make it! I can't wait to play you!"

Tsuki just stood there as Melody applied her bone crushing hug. Tsuki did not hug strangers of whom she just met. Kai stood behind the fence, feeling kind of sorry for his girlfriend. Another male stood behind the fence. Kai raised a questioning brow at the other teen. The teen noticed and gave a small wave.

"Marshall."

Marshall was the same height as Kai with short, spiked up black hair. He too had ocean blue eyes. He was well built and held a modest look. Kai nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kai."

The two went back and watched the game. The girls were pretty serious.

-----------------

"That was good round. Shall we go again?"

Melody gave Tsuki a sweet smile which Tsuki labeled a fake. Tsuki had beaten her by one point. She was serious when she said she was good.

"Uh…sure…but I need a break."

Tsuki began walking up to Kai who was leaning on the fence with his eyes closed. On her way there she passed the teen, Marshall, of whom Kai had recently met. When the pair passed one another their eyes met for a brief second, but the pair glanced away just as quickly.

"Hey Kai! Having fun?"

Kai grunted in response. No he was not having fun. He'd much rather go to the movies than stand around watching his girlfriend play.

"Let's leave."

"No! I told Melody that I'd play her one more round…"

Kai rolled his eyes and stared at Melody and Marshall. They resembled each other. They must be siblings…maybe fraternal twins…

"Who's he?"

Kai glanced at Tsuki who had her pointer finger pointing at someone. Kai didn't need to look because he already knew who she was referring to.

"Marshall…I think he's Melody's twin."

Tsuki nodded her head, not looking directly at the pair but taking subtle glances at the other male teen.

-----------------------

With the other pair, Melody was fuming on how she lost to an amateur. Marshall gave out a nervous laugh. Melody was a poor loser when it came to the sports she liked to play…actually; it came to all sports, if she played.

"She was pretty good…"

Marshall laugh died out when Melody gave her twin a murderous look. He gave her a sheepish smile. Melody rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Marshall let out an exasperated sigh at his twin. He glanced at the other pair, his ocean blue orbs lingering on Tsuki a little while longer, a small smile grazing his lips.

"What are you smiling at?"

Marshall turned towards his sister and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking how you could wipe the floor with her in the next round."

Melody let a grin spread across her face as she thought about that. Marshall let out a relieved sigh and glanced back at Tsuki. At the same time Tsuki turned her head and their eyes met again. She gave a small smile and a nod which Marshall returned, his stomach doing a flip in the process.

--------------------------

"That was fun."

Kai grunted in response. Tsuki had beat Melody in the next round as well. Kai couldn't help but smirk as Melody _tried_ to not lose her composure and show that the lost had affected her greatly. Tsuki stared at Kai and rolled her eyes. Typical. She stared out of her window; the name Marshall floated into her mind. She furrowed her brows. Now that she had time to think, he was completely opposite from his twin. He seemed to be much more modest and a lot nicer. He had such a nice smile too…Tsuki bit her bottom lip and glanced at Kai. If she told him that, he'd go berserk thinking she was crushing on the guy; so instead she kept silent.

She knew that Kai was a _very_ jealous guy, even if he didn't show it. She knew him well enough to know. When he gets jealous, his usually calm violet orbs get a small spark in them and his body tenses ever so slightly. His lips form a small frown and he never takes his eyes off the person that he feels threatened by. Tsuki let out a chuckle causing Kai to turn to her. She smiled and began pulling his cheek saying 'Aw! You're so cute!'

-----------------

Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari walked into their home to find it silent. Weird. Their son's car was parked right outside. Maybe they walked to Tsuki's home. No. They knew their son; when he finally got his car and driver's license he didn't know the meaning of 'walk' anymore. The married coupled glanced at each other and walked up to their son's room.

"I don't know about this dear…we shouldn't just barge in, we should knock first."

Mr. Hiwatari stared at his wife. They will not knock; it ruins the element of surprise. He pushed his ear onto the door. Silence. Maybe they weren't in. One way to find out.

Mr. Hiwatari opened the door and stood mouth gaping at his son who was currently hovering above his girlfriend.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The pair broke off from their heated make-out session to stare at the bewildered man before them. Kai glared at his father. Didn't he have the decency to at least knock? Kai fixed himself and grunted.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Higginbottom. When did you arrive?"

Mr. Hiwatari opened his mouth to lecture but instead asked:

"Did you say 'Higginbottom'?"

Tsuki stared at the pair with a pretend shock. She slapped Kai who was smirking at her.

"Pfft! Of course not…I said…Hippisley…"

She mumbled the last name; not wanting to embarrass her even more. She gave Mr. Hiwatari a big grin.

Mr. Hiwatari turned to his wife who shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to Tsuki.

"Right…well, behave you two…"

Mr. Hiwatari pointed an accusing finger at his son as if to say, 'don't start'. Kai rolled his eyes; like he was going to listen. He turned to Tsuki.

"Higginbottom? Hippisley? Where the hell do you get these names?"

Tsuki growled and tackled Kai, lip-locking him and continuing what they were doing before they got interrupted.

-----------------

"Are they answering?"

"No."

Tala let out an infuriated sigh. Did they forget about movie night at his house? Now it was only him and Renée…wait. He glanced at the silver haired beauty. Maybe now's his chance.

"Hey Ren—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

Tala stared at her. Was she psychic? Man. That made him want her even more. He thought about it. They'd make a great couple…

"Stop. You and I will never be…it's just too weird."

Tala gaped at her. She was. Wow. He was impressed.

"And no. I'm not psychic. I just know you very well."

That's it. He wasn't going to think anymore. She was scaring him. Maybe he should ask her what movie she wanted to watch.

"Any."

"What?"

"I want to watch something and I don't care what it is. And again, no, I'm not psychic."

Tala was beginning to think otherwise. He got off his couch and began to rummage through his DVD rack. The woman was psychic and that was that.

* * *

**A/N:** Woohoo!!! Chapter six complete!!! I know the ending is sort of random but I felt like I needed to add other characters...-grins like there's no tomorrow- Don't forget to Review!!! 


	7. Technical Difficulties

**Technical Difficulties…**

Tsuki hastily walked her way towards Hilary's room. She had some _issues_ that she needed to discuss with her.

"Hilary!—Oh my waterworks!" Tsuki slammed the door. She did not need to see her sister making out with…She couldn't even think about it without getting all uncomfortable inside. The door swung open and Tyson walked pass, Tsuki gave him an awkward smile and stepped right into her step-sister's room.

"So that's what you do when no one's home…I usually thought you'd be beating him with stick or something."

Hilary gave Tsuki a confused yet dazzled look and shook her head.

"Anyways…what are you doing here? I thought you and Kai were going to have lunch with that Melody chick."

"We did."

"And?"

"It was…nice."

Tsuki sat down and began looking around her sister's room. Yeah…that so wasn't obvious. Hilary approached her sister with a smirk that Tsuki did not appreciate; Tsuki narrowed her eyes at Hilary.

"What happened?"

"We…ate."

"Right—"

"I'm serious!"

Hilary bit her bottom lip. She knew that. Tsuki could be so difficult at times.

"I know! But what happened? Something happened? What?"

Tsuki shifted uncomfortably and buried her face onto the small pillow she was holding that had 'Boss' written across it. She mumbled something but Hilary couldn't hear.

"What?"

Tsuki mumbled again.

"Oh for crying out loud! Speak up!"

Tsuki lifted her head and took a deep breath. Hilary waited for her to begin…but she didn't.

"Tsuki! We are not having a staring contest! You better tell what happened or else!"

"Or else what?!"

Tsuki gave Hilary a sly smirk. Hilary rolled her eyes but a smile crept onto her features.

"Never mind! Now what happened?!"

"Goodness, chill woman! Chill! Persistent little bugger aren't you!"

"TSUKI!"

"Alright!" Tsuki took a deep breath. "Is it wrong to like two people at the same time?"

Hilary stared at Tsuki…what? Was this part of the whole thing or a warm up? Hilary shook her head and answered any way.

"Depends…what do you mean?"

"Well, if someone already has a…" Tsuki gave Hilary a silly smile and funny look before continuing. "_lover_…but, the dreaded but; but, they kind of…you know…saw something they like."

"Are you crushing on someone other than Kai."

"No! Of course not!"

Hilary stared at her step-sister. She was never a good liar.

"Tsuki! How the hell—you know what? Never mind! Get over it!—"

"I'm trying!"

"Who is he?!"

"Melody's brother…"

Hilary stared at Tsuki's 'I know it's wrong but dear me' look. The girl's, who's trying to marry Kai, brother?! What's wrong with her?!

"I know…I know…but…he has such a nice smile!"

Hilary closed her eyes and bit her inner cheek. Okay, it was those kinds of crushes…in Tsuki's world.

"Well, get over it! You're supposed to like your boyfriend!"

"I do! I just kind of like Marshall too…"

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know…I met him during the tennis match and got to know him during lunch!"

"Well? Give me details?!"

Tsuki looked at Hilary with a raised brow; she is so bossy sometimes. Tsuki shook her head and told her what had happened during lunch:

-----------

Tsuki and Kai arrived at the Italian restaurant that Melody had told them to come. Kai grabbed hold of Tsuki's hand and lead her in. For some reason, Tsuki got this uncomfortable feeling inside and she realized the reason when he saw her with her own two crimson eyes.

Marshall was with his sister pretending to listen to what she was saying but instantly stopped when his orbs met Tsuki's. He gave her a smile and nod. Tsuki didn't know what to do, so she squeezed Kai's hand and gave Marshall a small smile. This was not good.

"Kai darling! Tsuki! Over here!"

Tsuki wanted to say 'no duh' but held her tongue. She promised Kai that she'd be on her best behavior…now that she thought about it, she felt like a five year old listening to their dad. She shook the thought off and took a seat opposite of Marshall. Damn. Just her luck. She glanced at Kai who was trying not to look unhappy…succeeded, but for anyone who knew him well, they knew otherwise.

"So? Tsuki, how are you?"

Tsuki turned to Marshall, who addressed her, and found herself smiling at him. She couldn't help it, his smile was infectious.

"Good…you?"

"Well, if you don't count Melody's rambling." Marshall had lent closer towards Tsuki to whisper the last statement. "Everything's fine."

Tsuki found herself chuckling at his comment. Not good, not good at all. She thought he was a looker but she had Kai. Kai. She glanced at him and bit her bottom lip. Poor guy, he was trying his best to be very cooperative and attentive with Melody.

"Seems like he's enjoying his time."

Tsuki turned to Marshall and smiled again while rolling her eyes: "Oh yeah."

Their waiter had come and took their orders, all during the wait, Tsuki tried to busy herself by taking in the restaurants theme, not oblivious to the staring teen before her. This was going to be a long lunch, she could feel it.

All during their meal, the four had talk about their daily lives, Marshall commenting how things in Tsuki's couldn't be as normal as she said it was. Tsuki smiled; they wanted to know what her everyday routine was and she told them. Tsuki was beginning to get uncomfortable but at the same time excited; she knew she shouldn't but she did. Maybe if she held Kai's hand she'll be better. But his hand wasn't available so she planted her hand on his thigh.

Kai tensed for a bit and glanced at Tsuki, his eyes saying 'what are you doing'; Tsuki gave him a sheepish smile but never took her hand off. Kai shifted but never made it obvious that he was getting uncomfortable with Tsuki's hand there, especially when she began stroking his thigh. He glanced at her, she looked completely oblivious to what she was doing; she was into her conversation with Marshall about where she comes up with all her crazy stunts.

After sometime, Kai couldn't handle the feeling of how his nerves would send up jolts, so he took hold of her hand and just held it. Tsuki turned to Kai, oh yeah; she forgot she had her hand on his thigh. She turned back to Marshall.

Melody had noticed how her twin only kept his eyes on the girl in front him; a sly smirk crept onto her devious features. This could be a helpful thing.

Melody wasn't the only one who noticed; Kai also noticed how Marshall only wanted to talk to **his** girlfriend. Kai knew he was getting a little possessive but still, she was **his** girlfriend. Kai couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he watched Tsuki talk with teen in front of her animatedly; and he couldn't help that she constantly smiled and how her eyes brightened a bit. It got to the point where Kai had gotten up, taking Tsuki with him. He apologized but said that the pair had to be somewhere.

Marshall got up, shook hands with Kai, saying that it had been a pleasure; he excused the coldness and turned to Tsuki; switched hands and shook hers, but kept hold for a moment, never breaking eye contact for sometime.

-----------

The ride home was quiet. Tsuki had nothing to say; she noticed that Kai was irritated but her reasons were wrong. Kai on the other hand, kept silent; he glanced at Tsuki every once in a while, his stomach churning uncomfortably…he stopped at her home.

Before getting out, Tsuki turned to Kai, caressed his face to bring his attention to her; then she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Kai smirked; maybe he was wrong…but he wouldn't know for sure until he asked; but he decided he'd do it another day.

-----------

Hilary kept silent for a few seconds. She glanced up at Tsuki.

"Who do you like more?"

"That's easy…Kai."

Hilary smiled a bit.

"Well, that's good. But you seriously need to get your head into gear alright?"

Tsuki nodded her head and got up. She headed for the door, paused and said thanks to Hilary who waved it off. Once Tsuki was in her room she collapsed onto her bed. She turned to her night stand opened the drawer, pulling out a small folded napkin. She bit her lip, she never told Hilary that when Marshall shook her hand, he had given her the napkin with his number and a message on it. It read:

_I had great time. I really want to get to know you more, call me and maybe you and I can hang out._

_-Marshall-_

Under his name was his cell. Tsuki sighed and turned over and groaned. This was not supposed to happen!

-----------

On the other side of the fence, Kai lay sprawled on his bed. His thoughts replaying the scene that involved his girlfriend and Marshall. He couldn't help but feel threatened by him. He glanced at his window; and sighed. He needed to know…but did he really want to find out the truth? Kai closed his eyes, no, he didn't want to know…he didn't want to find out that maybe his girlfriend didn't want him anymore. He rolled over until he was laying flat on his stomach; he eyes landed on the picture of Tsuki and himself. He let out a chuckle and extended his hand to take hold of the photo. Tsuki had her eyes crossed and hands on her face flapping them about as her lips were puckered. She was trying to imitate a fish; Kai on the other hand was staring at his girlfriend in disbelief. He told her that they should take a retake but she insisted on keeping it. Kai stared at the photo, a small, yet sad, smile grazing his lips. She wouldn't do that to him…right?

-----------

In the morning, Tsuki was stealthily making her way towards the front door. She wanted to get out of doing chores and one way was going over to Kai's and making him take her somewhere. She was almost there when she tripped. How she trip she didn't know. The floor was bare. Laughing caused her to turn around. Aya stood there laughing at her step-sister.

"Did you just trip over air?"

Tsuki glared at her.

"I always thought it was a saying but my goodness…that was something."

Tsuki shrugged, what could she say, she was talented.

"Not planning on ditching on chores again are you?"

Tsuki smiled, got up and made her way towards the front door. There goes her stealth mission; she'd fail terribly as a spy.

"MOM!"

With that Tsuki bolted out the door, not bothering to stop to take a deep breath; the faster she made it to Kai's, the faster they can leave!

-----------

Tsuki ran into the house, thank goodness they didn't lock it; last time they did and Tsuki was sure she saw Neptune.

"Kai—oh…you have a guest."

Kai buried his face in his hands. She couldn't have picked a better time to come charging in. Tsuki looked at the girl in front of her. It wasn't Renée, she was sure of it…not unless she decided to shrink, wear pink eye contacts, cut her hair short and dyed it green. Tsuki stood, feeling awkward. Kai stared at her and turned to the girl.

"Nikki, this is Tsuki."

So her name was Nikki, nice. Tsuki waved and so did Nikki.

"Hi." Nikki turned to Kai and gave him an 'am I suppose to know her look'. Tsuki caught the look and couldn't help but feel kind of hurt by it. Kai quirked his lips a bit and got up, took Tsuki by the arm and dragged her upstairs.

"What are you doing here? You could have at least called." Whispered Kai until they reached his room. She turned to look at him. Since when did she ever call? She always just showed up and it never bothered him before. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. I'll leave if you want."

Kai grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.

"Tsuki…"

Tsuki looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, it's just, she's a family friend who's visiting. I don't want you to embarrass yourself."

More like embarrass you, was the thought that was going through Tsuki's mind; but she didn't show it on her outer features.

"Okay. Then I better leave, you know how I can't control it, it just happens."

Kai smirked. The couple headed downstairs and Tsuki made her way towards the door. Nikki stood up.

"You don't have to go."

Tsuki turned to her and smiled: "Oh I do, I just needed to give Kai something; I have chores to do, so it was nice meeting you."

Tsuki headed towards the door, with Kai behind her. They stopped and Kai gave her a kiss saying that he'll call her later. Tsuki smiled and agreed.

She made her way towards the end of the block and plucked out her cell phone. She did not want to go home, so she was going to go to her just thought up plan B. She dialed Marshall who picked up and agreed to hang out with her. Tsuki hung up and convinced herself that it was just two friends getting to know each other, it's not like she was going on a date…maybe she should call Kai. She thought about. Nah, he's busy, besides he'll call her later.

-----------

"Hey, has any of you seen your sister?"

Aya and Hilary exchanged knowing glances. Hilary shook her head while Aya said she was probably over at Kai's. Hilary slapped Aya, she didn't have to be a blabber mouth. Their mother rolled her eyes, she should have known. Maybe she should phone them and ask for her daughter back, but then Tsuki could have been long gone.

-----------

Her step-mother was right about her being long gone, but completely wrong about the person she was with. Marshall had picked her up and the pair decided to go see a movie. So far, they were situated with the popcorn on Marshall's lap and the candies on Tsuki's. They decided to watch '30 Days of Night'. Tsuki couldn't focus because Marshall constantly tried to scare her; she threw a piece of chocolate at him but instantly regretted it when she realized it was her last piece. She glared at Marshall who was silently chuckling to himself.

-----------

Kai stared at his cell phone. Tsuki wasn't answering and it had been the third time that he called. Was she mad at him? Hopefully not. Kai rolled his eyes and decided to go over and talk to her.

When he got there, he was surprised by Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko's joking manner about it was 'high time he gave back her daughter'. Kai told her that she went home right after, but was contradicted that she didn't. Kai raised a brow, then where did she go? He phoned Tala, maybe she was with him.

-----------

After the movies, the pair went to the mall, to do some window shopping and to play dress up.

Currently Marshall was decked out in a tuxedo pretending to be an elegant aristocrat. Tsuki shook her head and told him to go back inside. This was fun. She felt her phone go off and noticed it was Kai. She bit her bottom lip, if she picked up, he'd ask her where she was and if she told him, then he'd ask her who she was with…she didn't want to get Marshall in trouble so Tsuki ignored it; she knew she was going to feel so guilty at the end of the day.

-----------

She still wasn't picking up. Where was she? She wasn't with Tala or Renée. Kai let out an aggravated sigh. Where could she have gone and why wasn't she picking up? Was this his punishment for not letting her stay? Kai paced around in his room, it was already dark out and she still wasn't home. Suddenly, a light from across his room caught his attention. She was there. His cell started to ring, 'Tsuki' was written across; Kai answered.

"Where the hell were you?!" He opened up his window and stuck his head out.

"Chill, I was just with a friend."

"Where?"

"We went to the movies and hung at the mall."

"I called you—"

"I noticed."

"Why didn't you pick up."

"I didn't feel my phone vibrating, sorry."

Kai let out a sigh; Tsuki came into view and gave him a sheepish smile. He smiled back, he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Hey, look, about today…sorry. I'll make it up to you, how about we hang tomorrow." He watched her disappear from view, probably to change.

"Can't. I have to do something."

Kai raised a brow. That's a change, she usually doesn't have anything to do.

"Really? What?"

"Mom's making me make up for ditching my chores."

Kai chuckled. "Fine. Call me after and then we can do something."

"Alright."

Kai hung up; for some reason, he felt weird, like there was more behind it. And who did she hang out? Kai shook his head, he wasn't her dad, he didn't need to know.

-----------

On the other side, Tsuki glanced at her cell phone. She was so dead. She couldn't believe she lied to him like that, but she couldn't just say 'Oh, Marshall invited me to breakfast and I said yes because I couldn't say 'no' to his pleading look' Tsuki let out a sigh. After tomorrow, she was going to cut all ties with the guy…and she really needed to start taking lessons on how to say 'no' to people. She turned and jumped, Hilary was leaning on her doorway giving her a 'you're so dead' look. Tsuki smiled sheepishly.

"You were with that guy today weren't you?"

"Hilary…don't…"

"Tsuki! You have a boyfriend!"

"So? I hang out with Tala all the time! What makes this different?!'

"Well, for one, you don't have a **crush** on Tala!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. Whatever.

"Fine."

"And you lied to Kai about the chores thing! You're going to spend some time with that guy tomorrow too! I thought you said you like Kai more."

"I do. And after tomorrow, I won't hang out with Marshall. I promise!"

Hilary looked at her step-sister. She shouldn't be doing this, but Tsuki always had her back.

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut if you promise."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but I did make it up by making it a tad bit longer! It's like 3305 words this time...and yes...the problems are brewing. So? Who is this 'Nikki' girl? Did Kai intentionally forget to mention Tsuki? How about Marshall is he at the edge of breaking the couple apart? 

Man...that's a lot of questions...to tell you the truth, this fic can go so many ways, like Kai could hook up with Nikki, or Tsuki could dump Kai and go for Marshall or Nikki and Marshall or Nikki is just a flat character who just shows up for a one more chaper and so many other things...I don't know how I want it to work...-smirks-

You can give your insights and your opinions if you want, I'm like really excited because it can go so many ways! LOL it's probably the orange juice I had...yes, I go hyper when I drink orange juice...my friends find it weird...

Don't forget to Review!

**-TK-**


	8. Time Out!

**Time Out!**

Tsuki stood outside Kai's bedroom door, she had just returned from breakfast with Marshall; she bit her bottom lip, she had to tell him sometime. She took a deep breath and entered his bedroom. She spotted him lying in bed just as his mother told her. She walked up to his side and began to shake him gently.

"Kai…wake up…I need to talk to you…"

She received a groggy reply. She tried again, and again. Finally having enough, Kai pulled the covers off him and sat up looking at Tsuki with sleepy eyes. Tsuki smiled thinking that he looked really cute.

"What Tsuki?"

"I need to tell you something…"

Kai nodded his head to indicate that he was listening. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared at her; he raised a brow, she was clad in jeans and a red shirt; did she want him to take her somewhere?

"Kai…um…how do I say this…Man, Hilary's going to kill me but I seriously have to because I feel so guilty…"

"What?" Kai was confused, why was Hilary going to kill her? And why did she feel guilty?

"Well, I…I've been hanging out with Marshall…"

It didn't take a while for Kai to comprehend; his eyes flared angrily. "Marshall? Since when?"

"Yesterday…when I left your house…"

Kai stared at Tsuki completely blown away. She, **his** girlfriend, went and hung out with a guy when she told him she was going home?! So that meant…the whole time she was gone…she was with _him._ Was that the reason why she didn't answer when he called? Kai felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and burn in the acid. He looked at her, she gave him a sympathetic look; he pushed her away and got up.

"Why?" He didn't bother to look at her; he couldn't.

"I don't know…I didn't want to do my chores and you were busy entertaining your friend Nikki that I decided to call him…"

"There's Tala! Or Renée!" Kai turned to her; why Marshall from anyone else? Kai shook his head, suddenly, a thought came; he turned back to look at Tsuki. "You were with him again today weren't you?"

The guilty look told him. Kai couldn't believe it. Didn't he _mean_ anything to her? Guess not.

"Why him?"

"I don't know…I'm going through a weird faze right now…I'm sorry."

"So are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"That's not it. I like you Kai I do, but…I like Marshall too and I don't know anymore…maybe we should just…" Tsuki signaled with her hands 'time out'. Kai stared at her; he thought so too. Kai closed his eyes and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Fine…"

Tsuki glanced up at Kai. This was for the best; she needed to get things straightened out… "I'm sorry Kai…I really am." Tsuki turned around and headed out of the room. Kai followed her with his gaze, was that it?

-----------

"YOU WHAT?!"

Tsuki gave Hilary an apologetic look. "You promised that you weren't going to see him anymore!"

"Yeah…but…I can't. I don't know? He's such a nice guy."

Hilary felt her eye twitching, she wanted to wring her step-sister's neck, but she held herself.

"Kai's a nice guy too!"

"I know…but I don't know either…" Tsuki was already feeling bad as it is, Hilary didn't have to rub it in her face too. Tsuki got up and walked passed Hilary and walked towards her room to plant her face down in her pillow and suffocate. That's what she felt like doing.

She stopped half way up the stairs, turned around and headed out. She changed her mind; she was going for a walk.

Tsuki glanced around at the people that passed by her, she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked up at the sky. Why did things always happen to her? Did she do something so bad to deserve this? Tsuki raised her hands in the air.

"WHY? WHY ME? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO TORTURE? DO YOU THINK THIS FUNNY?! DO YOU ENJOY MAKING ME SUFFER? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! IT'S NOT! DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING?! NO!"

Tsuki panted heavily and glanced around, a few people had stopped to stare at her.

"What are you looking at?! Never seen someone yell at the sky? Well now you have!" With that Tsuki fixed her self and continued on. She was in a foul mood. She knew she cared about Kai but then she also cared about Marshall; she can't care about both, that's just not right!

-----------

Kai sat in the living room, his friend Nikki right next to him.

"Why Nikki? Why'd she do it? Was it because I told her to leave? I told her I'd call her. Or am I some dull guy?"

Nikki looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes. She didn't know what to tell him. Just last night Kai told her all about Tsuki and how he's never met someone like her. She could tell from how he described her that he cared deeply for the girl.

"Don't worry Kai…maybe this time out thing will straighten things out."

"Of course—" Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she'll figure everything out while she's out with Marshall."

"Don't be so negative."

"I'm not. I'm just stating the facts."

Nikki shook her head; Kai was such a jealous guy. At first glance one wouldn't take him to be, but when one saw for one's self, let's just say it's surprising.

"I need to know."

Nikki raised a brow at Kai. Need to know what?

"I need to know what he has that I don't." He turned to Nikki and he knew exactly how.

Nikki saw Kai smirk and came to the conclusion that she didn't like what he was scheming up. "Kai? What are you up to?"

"Nikki, would you like to be my new girlfriend?"

Nikki stared at him. Oh no, she was not getting involved in this, even if she had known him since he was a child, no! But the look Kai gave her made her change her mind.

"Fine! But if she finds out about this, you tell her that I was just an innocent victim who was forced to help you with your dirty deeds!"

Kai smirked. It would work.

-----------

Tsuki sat in the living room staring at the blank television. She had a scowl on her face. Aya walked in and raised a brow. What was up with her?

"Are you losing the staring contest with your reflection?"

Tsuki turned and glared at Aya, she was not in the mood. "No."

"Oh, so I guess you heard that Kai's got a new girlfriend then. Pretty fast if you ask me, I mean, you guys just broke like what? An hour ago?"

Tsuki's scowl deepened, she didn't need to be reminded. She had discovered from Tala, who called her, and found out that Kai was now dating the girl Nikki, whom Kai said that they were just 'friends'. Friends her ass. He was probably faking that he was mad about her seeing Marshall, at least she was honest. He didn't have to lie to her. The nerve of the guy.

Aya smirked seeing her step-sister's uncomfortable form. Served her right. What kind of idiot would cheat on their already perfect boyfriend? She must have been dropped on the head when she was younger. But at the same time she couldn't blame her.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I feel bad for you. Kai was already planning on breaking up with you; I saw him last night with a girl, probably the same one, when I went to your room to find some good blackmail on you; she was laughing and touching him in a flirty way; and let me tell you, he wasn't complaining, in fact, he actually enjoyed it. The worst part was that, Kai was only in his boxers, and let me add he is so hot! But that's not the point; the girl was only wearing one of his shirts. So if you don't get what I'm saying then I feel terribly sorry for you. So, that's why I'm not that disappointed that you'd cheat on him, I mean he slept with her behind your back."

All through Aya's speech, Tsuki tensed. She wouldn't believe her, I mean come on, it's Aya.

"If you don't believe me fine, but he looked really hot in those black silky boxers with red hearts on them…"

Tsuki turned to Aya who had already began to ascend up the stairs. Those were the boxers that **she** gave him as a joke! Tsuki turned back to the television. Did he really cheat on her? She could ask, but no, that would be prying. Fine. That settles it. She had finally sorted out her feelings; she didn't like a two timing man-whore like Kai; she was better off with a nice, smart, funny guy like Marshall. Tsuki smiled satisfied that she finally worked things out.

-----------

Renée glared at Tala, he told _her_ that Kai was dating Nikki?! Was he mad?! Knowing Tsuki, she'd probably take it to heart. Renée felt her eye twitch. What was her cousin thinking? If trying to get back at Tsuki by pretending that he had another girlfriend was going to work he'd have to think again! Tsuki wasn't one to lean towards jealousy, she'd probably sit down, scowl, think it over and then decide that she was fine with it and then move on!

Renée ran a hand through her silver hair, Kai should have just sit it out, at least then it might have been in his favor, but now…she wasn't so sure. She'd have to intervene and convince Tsuki that Kai was the right man. She turned to Tala who shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic look. How was he supposed to know that Kai was faking the whole thing?

"Tala, you are such an idiot. That's why we can never be."

"What? I thought 'opposites attract'? If I'm an idiot and your smart, shouldn't we magnetically click because we are opposite? Plus, your female and I'm male, it makes the magnetic force stronger! And—"

"Tala, shut up."

-----------

Kai sat sipping his coffee, his gaze locked on his target, Tsuki. Nikki wanted to bury her head in the ground. This was not what she saw happening! It was almost stalkerish with what they were doing.

"Kai?! Can you not stare! It's embarrassing!"

Kai grunted and turned to look at the newspaper. He couldn't hear what they were saying but by Tsuki's jester and laughing face it was funny. He crumpled the paper in his hand, he couldn't help it. He never knew how much she meant to him until now. He glanced at Marshall, he was the cause of all this. If they never met, then she'd never have developed feelings for him…Kai downcast his gaze.

"Come on, let's go…"

"What?! I thought you wanted to spy on them?!"

"Hn. I change my mind…"

Nikki got up and followed Kai, oblivious to the crimson orbs that stared as the pair walked out.

-----------

"Isn't that your boyfriend?"

Tsuki turned to Marshall who gave her a questioning look. "Yeah…but we…we broke up."

"Really? When?" Marshall was stunned by the news, he was sure they were still dating.

"Today…"

Marshall raised a brow, today? But he was with another girl…today. Tsuki saw the look and rolled her eyes.

"I know…he's fast at moving on…"

Marshall gave Tsuki a sympathetic look; he placed his larger hand on top of her smaller one. "Hey, cheer up. He's not worth it."

Tsuki smiled and nodded, but a small part of her was still frowning.

"Hey, what about I take you to get some ice cream?" Marshall smiled at her, causing Tsuki to smile as well. Maybe she'll get over it after all.

-----------

Kai lay on his bed, gazing at the picture of him and Tsuki. Tsuki had her eyes crossed, the sides of her hands on her cheeks flapping about like fins and her lips puckered. She was trying to imitate a fish; Kai on the other hand had an annoyed look on his face. Kai smirked, he told her that they should have a retake but she argued that she wanted to keep it so they did. He sat up and glanced out his window that gave him visual access to Tsuki's room. She wasn't home yet…she seemed to never come home until the late hours of the night. Kai wandered what she did, but shook the thought off, he didn't want to know.

Kai scowled, he received a message from his Grandfather asking him to come to a party that he had set up and to bring a date. He _was_ going to ask Tsuki, but it seems that wasn't going to work. She'd probably be there…with Marshall.

The thought caused Kai to growl. **She** was his! Not _Marshall's_! Kai lay back down…he needed to get over her, he needed to fine someone else because he definitely didn't want to marry Melody, not only was she not his type, if they married, he'd be related, by law, to her brother who could end up marrying his ex-girlfriend!

A light caught his eye. He stared out his window, Tsuki was home. He turned his head, he needed to focus…but how could he? He had plenty of girlfriends before…plenty…Nikki being one of them, but it just didn't turn out…Kai smirked, he wasn't some big softy, he didn't allow emotions to get the best of him…he was tough! He was going to toughen this out…yeah…that's what he's going to do.

-----------

The next day, Tsuki ate her cereal with less enthusiasm than she normally would. It even made her mother depress.

"Tsuki dear, why not go over there and work things out with Kai…besides, you're making me depress."

Tsuki turned towards her mother and raised a brow. How was eating cereal making her depress? "Fine. I'll go and bring my cereal too!"

Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko stared at her step-daughter, was she really going out there in her pajama pants and a tank top? She heard the slam of the door; that answered her question. She went to the sink and noticed that Tsuki's cereal bowl wasn't there…she seriously brought that too?!

-----------

Tsuki walked to Kai's house, eating her cereal along the way, smiling at anyone who did a double take to look at her. She even caused some dude on blades to hit the lamppost…ouch, that's got to hurt. When she reached the front of Kai's home, Mr. Hiwatari almost hit the garage because he shifted into drive instead of reverse because a certain girl had caught is attention.

"Tsuki? Why…" Mr. Hiwatari couldn't find the words to explain the situation.

"I don't know? Why'd you shift into drive instead of reverse? Yup…I thought so…"

Mr. Hiwatari stared after the girl; that had made no sense whatsoever. He shook his head and drove off; nothing ever seemed to be normal in this place.

Tsuki waited until Mrs. Hiwatari answered the door. Mrs. Hiwatri gave the girl a good look over and let her in. Why was she in her pajamas eating cereal? And she thought Kai and her broke up? Did they make up already? That was fast!

Just then, Kai walked down, spotted Tsuki and raised a brow. He was going to glare but found that he couldn't, his curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing here Kishuko?" He was firm and harsh when asking his question, he had no compassion at all.

Tsuki shrugged her shoulders. "My mom said she was getting depress while watching me eat cereal so she told me to come over here." Kai shook his head, his lip twitching while trying to fight off a smirk. Nikki came down, halted and turned to leave before Tsuki saw her, but wasn't quick enough.

"Hey Nikki! What's up?"

Nikki turned and smiled at her. She always felt awkward around Tsuki, like she didn't fit in. "Nothing much, I'm just going to change…did you walk all the way over here in your pajamas while eating cereal?"

Tsuki nodded. Nikki couldn't fight back a smile. She was weird, Kai wasn't joking when he said that. Tsuki took another spoonful of her cereal and glanced around her. Mrs. Hiwatari, feeling awkward felt like she needed to say something.

"We're just having breakfast? Do you want to join? I know that small bowl of cereal probably isn't enough…"

Small bowl? The bowl looked pretty big to Nikki. Nikki glanced at Kai, who was frowning but his eyes had a different glint in them.

"Sure! If that's okay with you…if not, I'll just go back to my house and tell my mom to go blindfold herself or something."

Mrs. Hiwatari chuckled. "It's not a problem dear, come on; you can help me set the table." The pair disappeared into the kitchen.

Kai glanced at Nikki before heading down the stairs and disappearing into the kitchen, she smiled, Tsuki seemed like a nice reasonable girl—suddenly she heard a loud crash followed by:

"Kai! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You didn't have to hit me with the spatula!"

"Sorry! It's not my fault! My hand has a mind on its own!"

"That's not possible! Your hands have nerves that are connected to your brain!"

"That doesn't matter! You once told me your…"

And then it was silent. Nikki shook her head, those two were something.

-----------

In the kitchen, Tsuki cut off her sentence and turned around heading towards the stove. Kai stood rooted to the spot, trying to hold down the blush from capturing his face. His mother had given the two an awkward glance before pretending to busy herself. Kai glanced at Tsuki who seemed to be having trouble with scooping up the pancake.

Suddenly, she scooped it up, but since the force was too strong, it ended up slapping Kai in the face. He glared at Tsuki who gave him a sheepish smile. Oops.

* * *

**A/N:** -laughs nervously- Sorry for the delay! 

I had issues with the story...I went over it like twenty times...I didn't know how I wanted them to break up...to tell you the truth, I'm not really satisfied with this chap...but I felt like I needed to post something for this chap...hopefully I'll make up for the not-so-good-chap, in my opinion, with the next one...-sighs-

Review!

**-TK-**


	9. Last Dance?

**Last Dance?**

Kai fixed his black tie and scanned the area for a certain someone. He was at his Grandfather's party at some ballroom in a five star hotel. Kai let out a sigh; he was sure she was coming. It had been a week since his breakup with Tsuki. She came over occasionally and each time she did, Kai felt more angry and happy at the same time. Happy that she didn't break all ties with him, but angry that she seemed to be fine, she didn't seem fazed about their breakup…she acted as if they were never in a relationship in the first place. He felt so…out of place. He didn't feel like himself; being depressed about their breakup…that was so unlike him. He was the kind to not care, to forget…move on. But he couldn't…he didn't know why. They met over the internet for crying out loud! It's not like they were childhood sweethearts! Kai let out a low growl.

"Relax Kai."

Kai turned to his date, Nikki, and glared at her. Nikki rolled her eyes; she took a sip of her punch and glanced around. The whole room was filled of the wealthy, of course; Nikki knew most of them; her father was a close friend of the Hiwatari and did some business with them in the past.

"Ah, Nikki, it's so good to see you." Nikki turned and smiled at Voltaire and shook his hand. "Likewise."

Voltaire smirked approvingly at Nikki and glanced at Kai as if saying he made the right choice. Kai rolled his eyes; his Grandfather was getting ahead of himself. Suddenly, he heard the familiar laughter that plagued him so badly. He turned towards the entrance of the ballroom and spotted Tsuki.

Kai couldn't believe his eyes; she looked so…so…so…mature. She was dressed in an ocean blue strapless dress that showed off the curves that she normally hid in her baggy shirts. The dress was so simply, but it worked its magic. If they had just met for the first time, Kai would have never expected her to be such an obnoxious person. But as fast as Kai's admiration of her came it disappeared when his gaze landed on the person he loathed most of all, Marshall.

Marshall greeted everyone and introduced his date to them. Followed behind him came his twin sister, Melody with her date; some random rich browned haired blue eyed teen. Even though Tsuki didn't show it, she was nervous…so nervous that she was sure she was sweating like a warthog. She smiled at everyone whom Marshall introduced; there were so many people that Tsuki forgot the previous person's name when she was introduced to the next set of people. Where were they coming from?!

Nikki placed her hand on Kai's forearm; he turned to her but looked away.

"Want to go out for some fresh air?"

Kai nodded his head; taking one last glance before heading towards the balcony.

Tsuki watched as Kai and Nikki disappeared through the doors leading towards the balcony, her heart dropping a bit. She turned back to the elderly couple in front of her, listening to their conversation.

"Yes, did you hear? Voltaire's grandson, Kai, is getting married to John's daughter Nikki." The elderly woman nodded her head for emphasis before continuing on. "Voltaire is planning to announce it to the whole room; this is what this party is for."

Tsuki couldn't stand listening anymore; but she smiled anyway, she wasn't about to show the world that she was hurting…she knew he was going to get married, a few weeks after his birthday which was three weeks and two days from now. Tsuki downcast her gaze; he was getting married…it made her feel uncomfortable thinking about it; she shook her head and looked up at Marshall who turned to her and gave her a comforting smile; Marshall turned back to the elderly couple.

"Mrs. Myers, it seems my date is a little thirsty, excuse us for a moment."

"Why sure Marshall dear, don't want your pretty date to faint now." Mrs. Myers smiled kindly at Tsuki who gave her the smile back. Marshall led Tsuki to the punch bowl.

"Sorry you had to hear that…we can leave when they make the announcement." Marshall handed Tsuki some red punch. Tsuki shook her head. "No. Let's stay, I'll be fine…I promise."

Marshall looked doubtful but smiled and nodded anyway before taking a sip of his punch.

-----------

Kai and Nikki stood side by side on the balcony railings.

"Just tell her how you feel."

"Hn."

"Quit being so stubborn! Tell her that we're not dating and that you were faking it because you were jealous!"

"Hn"

"Ugh! You're so unbelievable! This is why we're better off as friends!"

Kai smirked; Nikki was right. They were better off as friends; his eyes saddened a bit. Maybe he should tell her that it was all a hoax; that he did it to spite her. Kai let out a breath before turning to go back into the ballroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Hn."

Nikki felt her eye twitch. That wasn't even an answer! The jerk! She turned to stare at the night sky, a smile playing on her lips. He'd figure out what to do on his own.

-----------

Kai scanned the room for lilac; he spotted her and approached her and her dance partner.

Tsuki laughed at what Marshall told her before tensing up. He was coming towards them…she knew it. Seeing the look on Marshall's face she knew she was right. She felt a tap on her shoulder; she took a deep breath and turned to stare at his deep violet orbs.

"May I have this dance?"

Tsuki looked towards Marshall with nervous eyes, Marshall beckoned her to go with him; she nodded and placed her smaller hand in Kai's larger one. She smiled at him.

It felt awkward at first, but soon, the two began to loosen.

"You look good tonight."

"Only tonight? So you're saying I'm ugly every day?"

Kai rolled his eyes a smirk tugging at his lips; he decided to play along. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Tsuki did a mock gasp. "How dare you! I feel ashamed."

"You should be."

Tsuki stuck her tongue at him. Kai rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. Tsuki tensed up but relaxed a bit and looked up at him. He opened his mouth to tell her something.

"Tsuki…I…"

But before he could even start he was stopped by his Grandfather who stood on the small stage gathering everyone's attention. Kai furrowed his brows, what was he up to? Tsuki felt like shrinking back a bit, she knew what grandpa was announcing. When she felt that Kai was too immersed in his Grandfather's speech she stepped back and went to look for Marshall who was only a few feet away from them. Marshall wrapped a comforting arm around Tsuki and continued to stare at Voltaire.

"I have an announcement to make. As you know, my grandson, Kai, is turning eighteen in three weeks and two weeks after he will marry."

There were some gasps and murmurs. Kai glared at his Grandfather. He felt Nikki stand next to him but he didn't acknowledge her, he was too busy trying to murder his Grandfather with his glare.

"And I would like to congratulate him and his future wife, Nikki Davidson."

The spotlight hit Kai and Nikki; Nikki gaped at everyone and turned to Kai who had an annoyed look on his face. Claps followed. Kai closed his eyes; what was his Grandfather thinking? He opened his eyes and turned to his left, Tsuki wasn't by him anymore; he spotted her situated close to Marshall clapping and smiling at him. He stared at her for sometime; she was happy for him? Did that mean she didn't care anymore? Probably, Kai turned his gaze towards Nikki and gave her an apologetic look. When he glanced back to where Marshall and Tsuki were, they weren't there anymore. Kai glanced around and spotted the pair leaving through the large oak doors; Kai wanted to chase after them and tell Tsuki that it was a lie, that he wasn't planning on marrying Nikki, but then he thought 'what's the use? It's obvious she's moved on.'

-----------

Tsuki sat in silence as Marshall drove her home. Marshall would glance at her every once in a while; he hated it when she was like this, it was as if it wasn't her at all, it was as if someone abducted her and replaced her with someone…normal…it was weird.

"Hey, you want to go for ice cream?"

Tsuki shook her head; she wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to lie down, sleep, and never wake up. She felt horrible; if she never went through her stupid weird phase she'd still be with him…the saying was right: 'you'll never realize what you've got until it's too late…' and it was. He was getting married…and she was never going to see him again. Tsuki imagined him getting married and then entering his car with Nikki, and then the car flew away and disappeared into space. Tsuki let out a sigh. This was so depressing; weddings were supposed to be happy, not sad; it wasn't a freakin' funeral!

-----------

"Kai, relax, we'll talk to Voltaire sweetheart…"

"Good."

Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari exchanged glances before turning back to their son. Kai continued to pace across the living room in equal strides; he had told his parents what had happened. He couldn't believe his Grandfather would do such a thing; scratch that, he knew; but he should have anticipated that, then countered it; the worst part: he froze. He didn't even bother to object.

Kai frowned and stopped pacing; what was he going to do? He let out an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Why did his life suck so badly? What did he ever do to deserve this?

"Have you and Tsuki worked things out dear?"

Kai turned to his mother and quickly turned away. What was there to work out? It seemed pretty clear to whom she preferred; there was nothing left to 'work out'. It was simple; she moved on, found someone better, and doesn't give a rat's ass for him.

Mrs. Hiwatari gazed sadly at her son; the expression he adorned told her enough. "Maybe you two should talk it out."

"There's nothing to talk about mother. I already know what she's going to say."

"Really? Did you build a time machine that took you to the future where you talked it out with her? If not, then are you physic?"

Kai glared at his mother. She didn't understand anything. She didn't know what he was going through! She didn't have to marry in a month, she didn't have to find a bride that wasn't supposed to be the bride in the first place; she didn't have to worry about anything!

Mr. Hiwatari looked between the two. He didn't want to get involved in mother-son conversation; he'd rather keep his two cents than give it.

"I'm going to bed." Kai hiked up the stairs; he didn't want to deal with his mother right now. He was already angry with everything else in the world.

-----------

Once he was in his room he began to remove his clothes when he heard the alarm on his computer indicating that he had a message. Kai walked towards his computer and raised a brow; walked towards the window, peeked at Tsuki's lighted room and walked back to the computer and sat down.

**LoneWolf:** What do you want?

**OhMyVegetables!:** Nothing…so…how ya been?

**LoneWolf**: Hn. We saw each other a few hours ago.

**OhMyVegetables!:** So? You never know what could happen in those few hours. I mean, look what happened after an hour of our break up!

Kai furrowed his brows; what was she talking about?

**LoneWolf:** What? I don't get it.

**OhMyVegetables!:** -rolls eyes- You hooking up with Nikki in that short amount of time!

**LoneWolf:** Jealous?

**OhMyVegetables!:** No! I'm just saying that if you could move on that fast then something could have came up during the time we didn't see each other!

Kai rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips; she really thought he was dating Nikki. Kai shook his head.

**LoneWolf**: Whatever.

**OhMyVegetables!:** Don't 'whatever' me! I know where you live!

**LoneWolf:** So do I.

**OhMyVegetables!:** Well, duh! If you didn't know where you lived you'd never be able to get back and then your parents would think you've been abducted by aliens!

**LoneWolf:** There are no such things as aliens.

**OhMyVegetables!:** Yeah huh! Who built the pyramids perfectly? Aliens! Who built the Great Wall of China? Aliens! Who helped make all the seven and more wonders of the worlds? Aliens! And who could be watching us right now? ALIENS!!!! We're surrounded…-glances around-

All the time Kai read the message, he couldn't help but smile a genuine smile; she was so weird. She probably was an alien herself.

**LoneWolf:** Yeah. Yeah. You're going off a tangent now.

**OhMyVegetables!:** Right…anyways how are you?

**LoneWolf:** Why do you want to know?

**OhMyVegetables!:** Just wondering…are you alone?

**LoneWolf:** Yeah…why?

**OhMyVegetables!:** Nothing…just wondering…

**LoneWolf:** Hn. Don't you have to talk to Marshall?

**OhMyVegetables!:** No. Why? Am I supposed to?

Kai rolled his eyes; he wasn't dumb; he knew what was going on between the two.

**LoneWolf:** I don't know, he's _your_ **boyfriend**.

**OhMyVegetables!:** What's your problem?

Kai glared at the computer screen. What's his problem? She wanted to know what his problem is?! Fine.

**LoneWolf:** You.

**OhMyVegetables!:** What did I do? I haven't done anything!

**LoneWolf:** Really?! So seeing Marshall behind my back isn't anything?!

**OhMyVegetables!:** Sorry! At least I was honest about it unlike you who slept with Nikki behind my back and then acted like you were pissed that I was seeing Marshall when within an hour of **our** breakup you go and hook up with her!

Kai reread the message. What? He never slept with Nikki, what was she talking about. Another message came up.

**OhMyVegetables!**: What's wrong? Didn't think you'd get caught? Or are you trying to come up with some lame excuse? Well don't. Aya told me everything!

**LoneWolf:** You believe Aya? Aya? She's obviously lying! I never slept with Nikki.

**OhMyVegetables!:** Bullshit! You know you did! You slept with her while wearing the silky black boxers with red hearts that I gave you that one time as a joke! Don't tell me you didn't cause you were wearing them the same day we broke up, I saw you!

**LoneWolf:** Were you staring at my crotch? Or my ass? Or both?

**OhMyVegetables!:** oO No! There not hard to miss dumbass!

**LoneWolf:** What? The boxers or my body parts?

**OhMyVegetables!:** oO you naughty, naughty boy! Thinking about naughty things!

**LoneWolf: **Whatever. I didn't sleep with her. We were just talking.

**OhMyVegetables!:** Right. Talking while she was wearing **only** your t-shirt and touching you! I guess using hands is the new language huh? When my hand lands on your chest that means you lay down so I can have my way with you!

**LoneWolf:** You've got it all wrong…she needed something to sleep in so I let her borrow my shirt. And we did talk…about you.

Tsuki didn't reply for sometime. Kai wondered if she walked away from the computer. Kai buried his face in his hands; he was too tired for this. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He got up and dug through his pant pocket.

"Hello?"

"Really?"

Kai furrowed his brows; it was Tsuki. "What?"

"Did you really talk about me?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you tell her? Did you tell her I'm some embarrassing girl who you can't be seen with in public?"

"What? No."

"Then what? I mean, if you couldn't stand me chillin' with you the day she was there I just assumed you told her why?"

Kai looked towards his ceiling and shook his head. "Tsuki. That wasn't it."

"Then what?"

"I just needed time okay. I wasn't ready to introduce you yet. Nikki's my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh…so? Besides she can't be your ex when your dating again and getting married. By the way, I can't attend the wedding; I'm going France the week before your wedding for that experience thing I signed up for remember?"

Kai furrowed his brows. She already knew the date of the wedding? What?

"Wait? How do you know the date of the wedding?"

"The invitation duh!"

"What?! Where?"

"In my hands…we just got it today…"

"WHAT?!"

"…um…we just got it—"

"I know that, I mean there are already invitations out?!"

"Yeah. You want me to read it?"

Kai nodded his head but realized that Tsuki couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"Okay it says: To the Tachibana-Kishuko family, You are invited to the union of Kai Hiwatari and Nikki Davidson this August 16th. We greatly appreciate your attendance for this wonderful day. Please reserve by the end of July, if not, then you won't be permitted to the wedding. Sincerely, Voltaire Hiwatari."

Kai sat down on his bed; trying to comprehend it all. His Grandfather had already sent out invitations?! Is he nuts?! He just announced his 'wedding' tonight! He's not allowed to do that! Suddenly, a thought hit him.

"Wait? You're not going to be there?"

"Nope. The two week stay in France is in that week. I worked my ass off for that trip and I'm going. It was freakin' two thousand dollars! I don't just pull that kind of money out of my ass you know!"

Kai nodded his head. "Oh…wish I could go."

"Well, I told you to sign up but you didn't want too!"

"You'll be lonely. You're the only one going."

"Oh no, I won't. I found out that Marshall signed up too and he's going to France with me. So I'll be fine."

Kai felt his heart stop and his stomach churn to the point where he was going to throw up. Marshall was going with her, to France...for two weeks? What if they decided to never come back? What if something happens and when they do come back they'll be married?! Kai felt sick to his stomach; now he really wished he signed up. While he's at his wedding that he doesn't even want to be at, Tsuki will be with Marshall in France for two weeks…alone. Kai didn't want to think about it; it just pained him even more.

"Hello? Kai? You there? Oh no! The aliens got you didn't they! Kai hold on, I'm coming over!"

"What?! Don't! I'm fine."

"Oh good…I thought for a second the aliens got you."

"Look, I'll pay back your two thousand so you can stay…"

It was silent for a while; Kai really didn't want her to go. He wanted her to be there; to be with him.

"Um…I don't know…I mean…it's France."

"So you'd rather go to France than go to your friend's wedding?"

"Pretty much. Besides, I already know what's going to happen: the priest dude will says the really long speech and then, 'does any one object' and when no one says anything he says 'you may now kiss the bride' and then bam your married."

"Aren't you going to object?"

Kai closed his eyes waiting for her answer. She kept silent for a while; Kai thought that maybe she hung up. What he didn't know is that Tsuki on the other side in her room was contemplating on how to answer. She didn't know if she should tell him what she would really do or not. She hated lying to him…it made her feel bad; she took a deep breath before answering.

"No. I see no point."

Kai nodded his head; more to himself. He understood her 'I see no point'. It was her way of telling him that she didn't care about him anymore. He was really hoping deep down that she'd say 'yes' but of course, it never turns out in his favor.

"I gotta go now Kai; it's late…night."

"Night."

Kai hung up and stared out the window until the lights turned off from her room. He was getting married; but the person he was getting married with wasn't the one how had his heart. He shook his head; he sounded like a hopeless romantic. It was unlike him; he was Kai Hiwatari. He was tough, mean, and emotionless, he didn't care. He'd stick through it till the end; there wasn't any point in fighting…he'd just lose anyway…he seemed to be losing a lot lately…

* * *

**A/N:** oO oh boy! Things aren't looking up for our prince and princess! LOL

-grins- see ya till next chap! Chapeter 10:**Oops! I'm Sorry...Freeze!** lol


	10. WHAT!

**WHAT?!**

It was scorching hot. Tsuki was spread across the front lawn, enjoying the coolness that the sprinklers gave her. All of the passerby stopped and did a double take; Tsuki ignored them all. She was hot, and she needed to get cooled down…this was her only option.

"Tsuki? What are doing?!"

Tsuki opened her eyes and raised a brow at Hilary. Wasn't it obvious? "I'm cooling down. Want to join?"

"Uh…no! Will you get up, people are staring!"

"Let them stare. YOU HEAR ME YOU CAN STARE ALL YOU WANT?" She yelled the latter to no one in particular. Just then, the sprinklers turned off. "Dang it! Now what? I can already feel myself drying up."

Hilary gaped at Tsuki; she wasn't even close to drying up! She was soaking wet from head to toe!

"Did you hit your head when you were younger?"

"No. But my dad did drop me down an escalator once…I was in my stroller; I'm surprised I even remember that…"

Hilary shook her head; Tsuki had gone off in her own little world.

"Oh! There was this one time when I fell off the steps of the garage. My dad told me I tumbled down while in my walker…I did hit my head that one time, from what he told me…"

"That explains a lot."

"I know! Who leaves the garage door open when you have a baby bouncing in a walker?!"

Hilary was going to tell her that that wasn't what she meant, but she held her tongue. "Are you really not going to attend Kai's wedding?"

"…Yeah. I mean it's a two thousand dollar trip!"

"But he's your friend!"

"I know that!"

"Then you should come…"

"Why? Marshall's not going."

"That's because Kai's not his friend!"

"So? Melody's going!"

"Argh! You are so stubborn! You have to go!"

"Why?"

"To stop the wedding!"

"Why would I do that? I know I do crazy things but stopping a wedding—"

"Quit floating in the denial!"

"I'm not. It's more like drowning…"

Hilary wanted to rip her hair out, but instead chose to walk away. If she wanted to play pretend, that's fine with her. Tsuki watched Hilary walk into the house and slam the front door. What should she do now? She heard a sprinkler go off on the other side of the street. Would she get in trouble if she lay there? Better find out.

-----------

"Grandfather, call it off!"

"No. What's done is done. You are going through with it!"

"No I won't! You didn't even bother to console me!"

"Why should I? Besides, Nikki is an excellent candidate, much better than that _girl_ who constantly called me 'grandpa'."

Kai clenched his fist. Oh how he wanted to beat the living daylights out of his Grandfather. He didn't want to go through with the wedding. He wasn't ready! This was the twenty-first century, not the eighteen hundreds! Damn him!

Voltaire watched as his grandson stormed off. He should be grateful that he even considered inviting that obnoxious girl and her family.

-----------

Once Kai reached his room he threw whatever he could get his hands on at the wall, watching them break to pieces. He was beyond pissed; normally he would glare at the wall with pure hatred, but that didn't seem to be enough. He punched the wall in his room, causing a big hole in the wall, he needed to vent out his anger. He heard the door to his room open.

Tsuki poked her head through and raised a brow at Kai and looked around his room. Since when did he become messy? She spotted the hole in the wall…oh, must be a new trend.

"What do you want Kishuko?"

"Uh…since when are we on last name basis? You know I don't know your last name."

Kai smirked and calmed down a bit. "What?"

"Well, uh…just checkin' to see what all the commotion was about…"

Kai rolled his eyes and approached her, a mischievous smirk plastered on his lips. Tsuki found that she didn't like that smirk one bit. "What are you doing?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, his advancement never faltering. "Is that all you came here for?"

"Uh…yeah…why?" Tsuki took a step back, what was he planning? Tsuki's eyes widened, he was going to use her as a punching bag! "Stay back! I am fragile! I bruise easily! If you poke me my skin turns purple!"

Kai raised a brow. What was she babbling about? He stopped until he was right in front of her; he bent down until they were eye level. "You have no idea how long I've waited."

"Waited? For what? To hit me?"

Kai shook his head and captured her lips. He felt he needed this, if he was going to get married with someone he didn't even want to he might as well do the things he placed behind him. When he felt that Tsuki wasn't struggling he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist; he felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck. He smirked into the kiss; he knew he was irresistible.

-----------

Hilary, Aya, and Mrs. Kishuko stared as Tsuki pranced into the house…literally, a goofy smile plastered on her face. They looked at one another with questionable glances.

"She probably got laid."

Hilary and Mrs. Kishuko turned to Aya who looked at them. "What?! She probably did! I mean, she did go over to Kai's place. Lucky pain in the—"

"Hey! We will not have that kind of talk in this house. Now excuse me, I'm going to check on your sister."

Aya gave her mother an 'I told you so' look and continued eating her dinner. When their mother was out of sight, Hilary turned to Aya. "You bitch! Why are you always trying to get Tsuki in trouble?!"

"I'm not sister dear. I'm just stating the facts. She left the house at four in the afternoon and didn't come back 'till now; look at the clock: 9:15pm. What do you think the pair did the whole time?!"

Hilary bit her bottom lip. Maybe Aya was right. No way. "They could have talked things out and made up."

"That gives evidence to my point! They probably did make up and decided to have a "little" party that consisted of them and the bed!"

"I'm not listening to you!"

"Whatever; when I'm right, you'll worship me."

-----------

Upstairs, Mrs. Kishuko approached her step-daughter's room. She knocked on the door. "Tsuki? May I come in?"

"Sure."

When she entered she found Tsuki playing her gameboy DS. "Tsuki dear, we need to talk."

"Alright."

Mrs. Kishuko took a seat at her step-daughter's legs. Tsuki put down the gameboy and stared at her step-mom. "Tsuki, what…what did you and Kai do? You've been gone for nearly five hours?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah…stuff, why?"

"Just wondering…" Mrs. Kishuko looked around Tsuki's room before turning back to Tsuki. "What kind of stuff…dear?"

"Oh…you know normal boy-girl things."

"Really?" Mrs. Kishuko was getting really nervous. But Tsuki on the other hand was calm and had a sort of secret look on her face. "Yeah. Kai and I made up."

"Oh, that's great dear…what did you two do."

"Things…"

"Oh, they're things now?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of things dear?"

"Oh…just normal things that boyfriends and girlfriends do after they make up after a break up—Hey! That kind a rhymes!"

Mrs. Kishuko let out a chuckle but inside she was panicking. "Oh…well, do you feel sick? Nauseas?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh…you know dear…when you do certain _things_" Mrs. Kishuko began speaking in the coded language that Tsuki was speaking in. "You kind of get sick because…well, you could you know, be calling the stork."

Tsuki raised a brow. What was her mother talking about? She was definitely lost. "Mom, I'm kind of confused."

"It's okay dear; I'm here, I've already been through that; twice if I might add."

"Really? Only twice? I've been through it a whole lot of times!"

"WHAT?! A lot of times?!" Mrs. Kishuko stood up and stared shock at Tsuki. She's been pregnant before! She felt like she was going to faint.

Tsuki stared at her mother, confused by her outbreak. "Um…well yeah…like this one time at school—"

"SCHOOL?! AT SCHOOL?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I-I don't know?! I wasn't thinking that's why—"

"Tsuki! Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped!"

"Well, because I didn't think it was significant besides I already got help—"

"I'm your mother, I may not be by blood but I care deeply for you."

Tsuki stared at her mom. What was going on?! "I care deeply for you too mom. So you don't have to worry. I'll try harder."

"Yes, dear. I'm here. You don't have to give into peer pressure. Because, it's not true when they say 'everyone is doing _it._' Okay dear?"

"Okay mom…"

"Do I need to send you to a psychiatrist?"

Tsuki gaped at her mom. Was it really that bad to be confused all the time that you had to go to a psychiatrist?

"But mom? It's okay, I always figure out what to do in the end."

Mrs. Kishuko stared at her daughter. She's been pregnant 'a lot' oh my. "Tsuki, you don't have to abort, there's protection."

Tsuki blinked a couple of times. What? Abort? Abort what? And protection? What was she protecting against?

"Mom, I don't understand!"

"Come here." She grabbed Tsuki into a comforting hug. What was going on?! "It's okay Tsuki, you don't have to worry, I'll be here. Is Kai planning on taking responsibility?"

Tsuki stared at her mom, she was completely lost…she felt like she was somewhere floating next to the Milky Way. Why were they switching topics now? "Um…yeah, but it's my fault, I didn't tell him I was with Marshall—"

"Marshall?! _Its_ Marshall's?"

"Umm…no…it's not his fault either, besides Tala—"

"TALA? Tsuki! Do you know who it is?" Mrs. Kishuko couldn't believe that Tsuki, her Tsuki was being promiscuous!

"I don't know?!—"

"You don't know?! Tsuki?! How many people were involved?!"

"I don't know a few people I guess."

"You guess?! How can you guess?! Who were you with first?"

"What?! I don't know, that was a long time ago."

Mrs. Kishuko sat back down. She felt lightheaded. She turned to Tsuki. "Tsuki, you can't be with more than one person."

"What? Why? I always have more than one person with me."

"M-m-more than one?"

"Yeah, and you've never had a problem with it before!"

"Tsuki, I never knew."

"Sure you did, they were always at the house when you were around."

Mrs. Kishuko sat there speechless; they were at **her** house and she didn't even know. She stared at her daughter.

"Tsuki, maybe I should take you to the doctor…do you know when you spent time with Tala, Kai, and Marshall? And maybe some others I don't know?"

"Doctor? Mom, I don't need to go to the doctor, I'm fine. Oh and I've spent time with Tala, I believe three days ago, Marshall was yesterday and Kai was today."

Mrs. Kishuko felt really exhausted…she wasn't ready to be a grandmother yet.

"But Tsuki, we need to go see a doctor to make sure."

"Mom. I'm fine. Besides, you're here. So there's nothing to worry about."

Mrs. Kishuko nodded her head and got up to leave. "Night dear."

"Night mom!"

Tsuki watched as her mom closed her door behind her. That was the most strangest conversation she had ever had in her life. First it was about how she was always confused and then it went to how many people she hung out with…her mom was so strange. And what was up with the 'stork'? Why would she call it? Tsuki shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing her gameboy. Her family was so weird.

-----------

Mrs. Kishuko came down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water and drank it one gulp.

"Well? Is she?"

Mrs. Kishuko turned to her daughters. "Let's not talk about it alright…"

"She is?!" Aya gaped at her mother; oh my…she was just messing around she really didn't think…wow. Hilary on the other hand got up and was about to head to Tsuki's room to talk to her about this.

"Hilary, don't. Not yet. We don't know if she really is…we don't want her to feel stressed out, because if she is pregnant, it could put strain on the baby."

Hilary nodded her head. She couldn't believe it. Wait… "Mom, but she can't be pregnant yet; she just got back from Kai's place."

"Yes…but, it seems Tsuki was being _promiscuous_…"

Aya and Hilary exchanged glances. No way. Tsuki didn't seem like that.

"Really?!" Asked Aya eagerly. "Do you know who?!"

Mrs. Kishuko sighed. She needed to let it out, she couldn't bear the weight alone. "Yes, but be silent, we're not sure yet…so far, our guess as to who it could be is Tala, Marshall and Kai."

"TALA?!" That came from Aya.

"MARSHALL OR KAI?" That was from Hilary. Hilary couldn't believe it. Tala? She was sure he liked Renée, Marshall? She thought it was just a little crush. She wasn't surprised if it was Kai, she just came from there.

"And we can't talk to her about it?!"

"No Hilary. Not yet. Don't even mention it. If Tsuki gets stressed out she might feel that she might have to abort it again."

"AGAIN?!" Both Hilary and Aya yelled simultaneous. Holy crap! Since when was Tsuki pregnant?

Mrs. Kishuko nodded her head sadly. "So not a word you two."

The twins nodded their head; the Tsuki they knew was gone, now all they saw was a pregnant Tsuki who didn't know who the father was!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! Kai and Tsuki made up...but the wedding is still in session...and Tsuki being promiscuous?! oO

Boy, did they get confused...but what happens next? Stay tuned to **Ch 11: Pregnant For Your Birthday!**

**And Review -glares intensely at reader-**

**-TK-**


	11. Pregnant For Your Birthday!

**Pregnant For Your Birthday! …Wait. WHAT?!**

Tsuki was prancing around her room singing 'It's my birthday! It's my birthday!' when Hilary came in, raising a brow at Tsuki. "Tsuki? What are you talking about? You're birthday isn't until next month!"

Tsuki stopped prancing. "Really? I thought so…hmm…then who's birthday is it?" Tsuki furrowed her brows trying to rack her brains for anything that could be hiding in the void of her mind…Nope. She couldn't find anything. Hilary rolled her eyes and walked up to Tsuki's calendar that had a big red circle circled around the date. Tsuki stared at Hilary and then the circle…when did she put that there? Suddenly, realization dawned on her.

"It's your birthday!" Tsuki's eyes brightened as she figured it out. Hilary on the other hand had one of her eyes twitching…it was good to know that her stepsister HAD NO CLUE WHEN CAME TO DATES, NAMES, TIME, AND ALMOST EVERYTHING ELSE!

"You dolt! It's Kai's birthday!"

"Oh…that's right! He's was complaining that his Grandfather threw him a HUGE party just for him and almost everyone is invited to it!"

"Good job." Hilary gave Tsuki a small sarcastic golf clap. Tsuki, not getting the sarcasm, grinned like she won the noble peace prize.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

"OKAY!" Yelled, Hilary and Tsuki simultaneously. Tsuki looked at Hilary and smiled mischievously. "I'll race you!" And Tsuki bolted out of the room. Hilary's eyes widened. The baby!

"TSUKI NO! I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD!"

Tsuki stopped, and turned to Hilary. Was she playing a trick on her? Hilary came running out of the room and extended her hand to Tsuki. "Tsuki, you don't want to do that! You'll fall!"

"So? It's not like I haven't fallen before!"

"But it's different!"

"It is?"

Hilary nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Yes it is!"

"Why?"

"Because…you know…" Hilary gave her a look that said, 'you know what I'm talking about but I can't say it because I'm not supposed to even know' look. Tsuki raised a brow; what was up with her? First her mom, then Aya, and now Hilary. Were they keeping a secret from her? They were acting like she would break if she even put her foot down. Why were they acting so strange? Tsuki shrugged it off and descended down the stairs, really slow because Hilary had a panic-stricken look on her face. Yup. Something was definitely up.

-----------

At the party, which was located on one of Voltaire's private lands, Tala watched Kai pace back and forth. He was mumbling incoherent things. Tala caught a few but it didn't make any sense to him. He sighed and turned his head; he raised a brow and smirked. Renée at nine o'clock. Tala straightened himself out and approached her.

"Hey Ren." Spoke Tala in deep husky voice. Renée merely raised a brow and waved him off with her hand. "Oh come on Ren! Don't be like that! What am I supposed to do to get you to understand that my feelings run deeper?!"

Renée rolled her eyes. "Right. They run so deep that you can't even see it." Tala raised her brow. She spoke with a bitter and hateful tone. What was up with that?

"Well, kind of. But Ren! Come on! Give me a chance. Every time I see you, I can't control myself."

"Oh really?" Her tone full of sarcasm. "Then I guess since you can't control yourself you go and let loose?!"

Tala raised a brow. Something was definitely wrong with her. "Ren? What's with the harsh attitude?"

Renée turned and glared at him. "Don't play dumb! I know all about it! Tsuki told her mom who told Aya and Hilary who told me! I can't believe you!" Tala's eyes widened with saucers. What did Tsuki tell her mom, who told Aya and Hilary who told her? Did he know what it was about?

"I-I really don't know what your talking about."

"Right. And I'm actually a man."

"What?!"

Renée rolled her eyes and walked off haughtily; leaving Tala dumbstruck to stare at her back. What did he do now?

-----------

Kai ran a hand through his two-toned hair. He needed to come up with a good excuse as to why he couldn't marry Nikki. One, he could tell his Grandfather that he and Tsuki are back together and that he can no longer go through with the wedding. The downside: his Grandfather wouldn't give a penny's worth of thought. Two, he could run away. Downside: His Grandfather would have the whole military search for him and he just wouldn't be able to live it down…damn his pride.

Kai let out an aggravated sigh. Why couldn't something good happen to him just once?! That's all he's asking! Suddenly, Kai heard Tsuki's distinct voice followed by Hilary screaming for Tsuki to be careful not to trip because it was hazardous! Kai furrowed his brows…hazardous? How can that be hazardous?

"It's your birthday! Happy birthday! Cause it's your birthday! So happy birthday yeah!"

Kai rolled his eyes at Tsuki. What was she on? He smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He was glad they had finally worked things out. He kissed her temple.

"Kai! My mom's staring at us in a weird way…maybe she doesn't want us to show our affection in public…" Kai rolled his eyes but stopped. Tala came up to them and gave Tsuki a hug. Kai noticed that Tsuki's mom's expression became even more grim and worried. Was something wrong? He turned to Tsuki, she seemed alright…

"Kai! Come here boy!" Kai let out a low groan but complied, leaving Tala and Tsuki to talk amongst them selves.

"Tsuki…what did you tell your mom, that she told Aya and Hilary, who told Renée who is now mad at me!"

Tsuki furrowed her brows. What? Tsuki shrugged her shoulders. "Could you repeat the question? A little slower this time…"

Tala sighed. "What did you tell your mom about me?"

Tsuki furrowed her brows. "Nothing. Why?"

"Are you absolutely sure? You didn't tell her anything that could make Ren angry at me?"

"Nope. Nothing."

Tala let out a sigh. "Then do you know why Ren's mad at me?"

"She is? Did she catch you looking at her ass again? You know she doesn't like that and neither does Kai."

"No…no…not this time. But she's really mad at me."

"Then apologize."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Maybe you did something that you forgot. So go apologize, but make it sound ambiguous…like you know what you did but you really don't."

Tala raised a brow. "You've done this before?"

"All the time. I think I have a memory span of a fish."

Tala let out a chuckle. He wouldn't be surprised about that.

"MARSHALLL!" Tala jumped and watched as Tsuki ran up and gave Marshall a hug. Tala rolled his eyes. If Kai catches that, he'll get extremely jealous…again.

Mrs. Kishuko watched as her daughter hugged the third candidate of, 'who's the father?' She'll have to talk to them, they must know so they know what to expect. Even if Kai plans on taking responsibility they have to know just in case they want to be part of the child's life. Mrs. Kishuko cringed at the thought. Her daughter was only seventeen and already she was going to give birth. The poor thing.

-----------

"How ya been Marshall? Didn't think you'd show up!"

"Yeah…but, it's out of respect. So you and Kai made up yet?"

"Yup! We did, and that means that if Kai doesn't stop the wedding I will have to step in and take it into my own hands."

"Really? How?"

"Well, first: I'll wait 'till the preacher man says: 'does anyone object' and then I'll come barging in saying: 'I DO!' and then I'll figure it out from there."

Marshall let out a chuckle. "So basically you're pulling this out of your ass."

"Yeah, basically. You should ditch the trip too and watch me in action…Actually I want you to video tape it."

Marshall shook his head. "I guess I should, I want to see what you really do."

"Good man. I knew I could count on you." Tsuki patted Marshall's shoulder. "Oh my! Fruit punch!" And with that she was off towards the tables. Marshall shook his head and went to mingle with the people he knew.

Tsuki filled her cup with punch and began to drink.

"Tyson! Where are your manners? Eat properly! People are staring!"

"Wuff Bilwery, Vevveyfings fo sood!"

"Swallow Tyson! Must I also keep tabs on you?"

"Sorry. I said: But Hilary, everything's so good!"

Tsuki laughed at the couple. Hilary looked up and smiled at her step-sister, eyeing the punch. Tsuki raised a brow and looked at her punch as well and then back at Hilary.

"Hil? What are we looking at?"

Hilary snapping out of her trance smiled. "Nothing! That is just punch right? You didn't sneak any alcohol in it right?"

"What? No…but that's not a bad idea…"

"No! Don't!"

Tsuki jumped. "Okay, I won't. Just calm down…okay?"

Tsuki took a sip and turned around and walked off. What was up with that?

-----------

The party had been going on for a while now and Kai couldn't find his girlfriend. How many people did his Grandfather invite anyway? The whole town? Kai nodded in acknowledgement to the people who greeted him while looking for his girlfriend. He spotted her at the punch bowl with Tala and Marshall. Kai glared a bit at Marshall but relaxed. She was his girlfriend again…but he couldn't be too sure. He hastily made his way over.

"Hey." Greeted Kai. The two males responded in the same way. Tsuki smiled at Kai while pouring some more punch into her cup.

"TK, I don't think you ever stopped drinking." Spoke Tala staring as Tsuki took a sip and then poured some more.

"Tsuki, you drink it all and then pour some more." Marshall spoke slowly while watching Tsuki shrug her shoulders.

"I know. But I don't want it to run out."

Kai shook his head.

Mrs. Kishuko saw her opportunity; all of them were together in a group. She hastily made her way over to them. But she wasn't the only one. Aya, Hilary, and Renée walked over to them as well. They knew they shouldn't be talking about Tsuki's pregnancy but the boys had to know.

-----------

"Tsuki!" Aya, Hilary and Renée stared at Mrs. Kishuko who stared at them; they all had yelled at the same exact time. Tsuki stared at all four and turned to the guys with a questioning look, which they returned with a shrug.

"Hey…what's up my friend, siblings, and mom."

The four turned to Tsuki. Mrs. Kishuko took the initiative. She grabbed Tsuki's shoulders and turned her around so they were facing the three suspects.

"Boys. I would like you to know that I am displeased with all of your behavior, especially you Tsuki."

All they guys including Tsuki raised a brow. What was she talking about? All they were doing was talking. Tsuki looked at her mother. "Mom…what are you talking about? And…I'm not a boy…at least I wasn't the last time I checked." Tsuki moved her brows in a joking manner.

Mrs. Kishuko let out a sigh and chose to ignore the last comment. "Sweetie, I know you and I made a silent agreement not to tell anyone especially since Kai's taking responsibility." Mrs. Kishuko smiled at Kai who looked utterly lost. What was he taking responsibility for? The two males turned to Kai with raised brows. Did Kai know what was going on?

"Uh…Mrs. Kishuko, I don't know what you're talking about…" Kai spoke, in a polite manner.

"Same here mom." Spoke Tsuki while taking a sip of her drink and then pouring in some more. Tala was going to stop her but decided against it. He wanted to know if she would finish the whole punch bowl.

"Kai. It's alright. I know."

"You know? What?"

"I know that Tsuki's pregnant with one of you three's child"

And then it happened. For Kai it was like déjà vu. Tsuki spat out her punch, red punch…déjà vu at the three males, mostly on Kai because he was the one who was the outmost front.

"WHAT?! I'M PREGNANT?!"

"WITH ONE OF **OUR** CHILD?!" Responded Marshall and Tala completely bewildered. When did this happen? Were they drunk?

Mrs. Kishuko looked at her daughter and at the surprised males and then back at Tsuki. "Yes dear, remember we talked about this."

"We did?! When? OH MY GOD! I'M PREGNANT! Kai! Did you hear that?! Did you do this?!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"OH MY GOD! I WAS RAPED?!"

All the teens, including Mrs. Kishuko looked at Tsuki like she grew an extra head. Wasn't she pregnant?

"Honey, remember that night you came back from making up with Kai? You told me you did _things_."

"Yeah! We made out 'cause we got back together and I dared him to play 'Twister' with me, which he kicked butt in!"

"Oh my…but honey, what about school and Marshall and Tala and-and how you were pregnant 'a lot'." Questioned Mrs. Kishuko.

Tsuki looked at her mother still in a state of panicked shock. "School? Marshall? Tala? A lot? I thought we were talking about how I'm always confused and who I hung out with…" Tsuki began to ramble, not know what she was saying. She was still on the fact that she was pregnant and she didn't even know about it.

"Oh boy…seems we both got confused dear…" Mrs. Kishuko turned to look at the teens that surrounded her.

"Wait? So Tala never knocked her up?" Asked Renée. "I hope not." Came the reply from Mrs. Kishuko, who looked sternly at Tala. Tala raised his hands in defense. "Nope! I swear I didn't do anything like that!"

"And Marshall?" Asked Aya looking at him with a glare.

"What?! No way! I didn't even touch her!"

"Good." Came the cold reply that came from Kai who was angered by this whole mix up and that he got punch, red punch, again, on his _second_ **favorite** shirt!

"How about you Kai?" Questioned Hilary who crossed her arms and looked at him in a stern manner, similar to the one that Mrs. Kishuko gave to Tala.

"Hn. That's none of your business."

Gasps were heard and eyes widened in shock. Kai rolled his eyes. Couldn't they handle a joke? "Hn. No. And besides, if we did, I'd have used protection, I'm not stupid!"

Mrs. Kishuko let out a relieved sigh, but not as relieved because Kai didn't give a straight answer.

Tsuki on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the conversation; she was too busy thinking when she could have gotten pregnant? Was she raped? Did she get drunk? Did Kai somehow get her to do it with him the night they made up and she forgot instantly when they started playing 'Twister'? When? When did this happen to her?!

She looked up at the sky and raised her hands towards the reddish-orange sky:

"WHY ME? HAVEN'T YOU FINISHED TORTURING ME YET? HAVEN'T YOU? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LETTING ME GET PREGNANT AND THEN FORGETTING WHO THE FATHER COULD BE IS NOT FUNNY! IT IS DISGUSTING AND NOT VERY NICE! YOU UNDO THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?! I AM WAITING!"

Just then, the old couple, the same one who was always there when she did this was there by the punch bowl getting some punch. Tsuki stared at them with a raised brow. Did 'grandpa' invite the whole neighborhood or what? Kai stepped in and smiled at the elderly couple.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Combs. Sorry about her, she's not feeling well right now."

Mr. and Mrs. Combs stared at him and then at Tsuki who was looking at the sky mumbling 'Why? Why? Why?' Mr. Combs looked at his wife. "Come dear, put down the punch, maybe it's contaminated with her germs…" Kai watched as the elderly couple disappeared into the crowd. He looked at Tsuki and then grabbed hold of her shoulders, turning her to him.

"Snap out of it! You're not pregnant!"

"I'm not?" Asked Tsuki in a small voice

"No you're—yes you are!"

"What?!" Everyone looked at Kai and he looked at them. An idea hit him. He ran towards the front of the crowd. This was perfect.

Tsuki hadn't realized that Kai was gone. "Oh no…I'm pregnant…and I don't know how…Kai we have to keep this on…the down…low…—Kai?" Tsuki looked around her. Where did he…oh no.

"May I have everyone's attention please?!"

So much for keeping in on the down low. She turned to Tala. "What's wrong with him?! He can't tell the whole world I'm pregnant!"

"TK…you're not…" Whispered Tala.

"I'm not…really?! Oh my gosh! This is great news! I'm not pregnant!"

"I have an announcement to make regarding the wedding." Tsuki turned to stare at Kai…what was he announcing?

Kai turned to face Nikki who raised a brow. Did he figure a way out of this?. "Nikki, I'm sorry but…I cheated on you."

There were gasps from everyone including Tsuki. But then she realized it. "Wait? Why am I gasping?" Hilary turned to Tsuki and rolled her eyes and then turned back to Kai.

"Yes. I know. And another thing, the woman I cheated on is pregnant…with my child."

Another round of gasps.

"Shame on him…wait? What am I saying, that's my boyfriend!" Suddenly, everyone turned to face Tsuki. She looked at Hilary and whispered to her: "Did I just say that out loud?" Hilary nodded her head. Wonderful.

"Heh…I'm just kidding. I don't know who he is actually. I just snuck in here because there was punch! Yes! Punch! Mmmm…yum!" Tsuki continued to sip her drink as Kai continued.

"I'm sorry Nikki. But I can no longer marry you." With that, Kai put the microphone down and made his way back to his girlfriend, a smirk plastered on his face as he listened to the people murmur. He's Grandfather would have to call the wedding off now. And just as if he heard him, Voltaire appeared in front of his grandson.

"What is the meaning of this? Tell me she isn't pregnant!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry old man; when one has to marry at such a young age he tends to do things he planned on doing later on." Kai's smirk deepened as he left his Grandfather in a state of shock.

He approached Tsuki who was asking everyone if she really was pregnant or not. Kai rolled his eyes. "Tsuki you are not pregnant. It was a misunderstanding."

"Really? Oh good. Then who's pregnant?"

"NO ONE!"

Tsuki stepped back. "Chill! I was just asking! Gosh!" She turned to Kai. "What is up with them?!" Kai rolled his eyes. Just then, his parents came stampeding up to him.

"Son is it true that you impregnated Tsuki? Was that what you two were doing the other night when you made up?"

"What?! I thought I wasn't pregnant! Kai are you lying to me?!"

Kai turned to Tsuki, his eye twitching violently. "No! You. Are. Not. Pregnant!"

"Oh good…then who…wait…didn't we already have a conversation about this?"

"YES!"

Tsuki stepped back again. Goodness. No need to eat her head off!

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it! 

Don't forget to review please? please? I'll give you a cookie! How about that? Or...I'll update another chapter? Huh? Huh? You know you can't resist...lol But seriously, Please review!

Thanks to those who **do** review! It's greatly appreciated! And thanks to those who take the time to read...and who should review because you like this story and I know you want to comment on it. You can also give me some constructive criticism! I don't mind, it helps me be a better writer! But yeah...-sighs-...review please!

'Till next chap! **Chapter 12: It's pink...it's comfy...it has my name on it...**

**-TK-**


	12. It's Pink, It's Comfy

**It's Pink…It's Comfy…It Has My Name On It!**

Tsuki snickered behind her hand. Kai was going to _love_ her new present that she made for him. It was amazing! It was definitely going to cheer him up! He had been in a _very_ foul mood the day after his birthday party where he announced to the whole world about the pretend pregnancy…but Voltaire didn't take it too lightly. What he had in mind for punishment, Tsuki didn't know, but she'll find out eventually, probably now because Kai wanted her to come over…

Tsuki shook the present that was wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper…she ran out of the plain ones and she had used her birthday bag for Kai's present, which consisted of furry black handcuffs...Tsuki snickered again, Kai's face was priceless when he opened it, even his own mother fainted…and her mom too. She thought it was funny; she told Kai himself that she was going to get him that so he shouldn't be _too_ surprised. Tala had busted up laughing along with making cat calls, which he got smacked for by Renée. Marshall only smirked since he helped Tsuki obtained them in the first place. She wasn't old enough to enter the 'adult store' so she made Marshall do it; who was _very_ firm in the beginning but lost to her awesome power of the pout! Yes. Manly Marshall surrendered when she pouted. Tsuki was almost there when she tripped over a tiny rock and her present when tumbling away.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! KAI'S HOUSE IS THE OTHER WAY!" Yelled Tsuki as she chased after the runaway present. Why did Kai have to live on top of a slope driveway? She passed Kai's house, where Mr. Hiwatari dropped his cup of coffee as he stared out the window where Tsuki passed by chasing the present. Mrs. Hiwatari raised a brow at her husband and stared out the window, missing Tsuki by a second.

"Dear? What are you staring at? You're not staring at the neighbor's wife are you?!" Accused Mrs. Hiwatari while smacking her husband who tried to reason with her that it had nothing to do with that.

Kai came downstairs asking if Tsuki had arrived yet. Mrs. Hiwatari shook her head while Mr. Hiwatari straightened out saying she ran by chasing a present. Kai raised a brow and began to ascend the stairs; his parents were definitely hanging around Tsuki way too long.

-----------

Tsuki on the other hand continued to run after the present. Man! That present sure can tumble—thought Tsuki as she quickened her pace. She widened her eyes as she saw a car coming into view as the present began to tumble closer to the street.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Tsuki, running as if her life depended on it, letting out a relief sigh as the present made it over to the other side and continued on its way before the car came…but not so much for Tsuki who had to throw herself to the other side. She sat in a daze. She nearly got run over…trying to save the present.

Kai better be very appreciative of that present!—she thought to herself—It nearly cost my life! Again she began on her chase.

There were only two more blocks before the road became flat…that was good. Tsuki passed a fallen person on blades; coming to the conclusion that he came in contact with the tumbling present.

-----------

Kai let out a low growl as he hung up his phone. Where the Hell was she? Hilary just told him that she left a while ago! It doesn't take fifteen minutes to walk to his house! Kai ran a hand through his hair and dialed her cell; she better pick up.

-----------

Tsuki looked around her. Why was there music playing? Was it like in the movies or cartoons where there was a type of theme song to match the occasion? It sure sounded like it. The song that was playing was 'Heels Over Head' by Boys Like Girls…wait…that's also her ring tone for her cell. She fished for her cell, oh what do you know! It was!

"Hello?"

"Tsuki? Why do sound out of breath?"

"Ah—I—would—like—to—tell you—but—I'm—kind of—busy—at the—moment!"

"Busy?! With what?"

Ah—well—can—I—call—you—back!—Oh Shit!—Don't!—I'm coming!"

-----------

"WHAT?!" Yelled Kai, but he was too late. Tsuki had already hung up on him. Kai glared at his phone. What was she doing? More like _who_ was she doing! If Marshall was behind this, he was so dead! Kai felt his eye twitching

-----------

"Come on doggie! Awe…who's a cute doggie? Definitely not you—okay! You are!"

Tsuki pulled her hand away from the tiny hairless dog who growled at her. Tsuki imitated the dog by growling and baring her teeth at it. Tsuki looked at the present that was dangling between its teeth; she scrunched up her nose in disgust…dog drool.

"Just give me damn present! I know for a fact that you can't use it, so hand it over!"

The small dog growled at her and backed away. Tsuki narrowed her eyes, got on all fours and began to snarl at the dog.

Just then, a little boy about four came out of the house that the dog was in front of; and stared at his dog and at Tsuki who hadn't noticed his appearance. The boy yelled over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the pair. "Mommy! Can I have this dog instead?!"

The mother came out with a confused look and looked over to where her son was pointing at and raised a brow at the 'dog'.

Tsuki continued to growl at the evil beast, trying to seize it up.

"Um…excuse me miss? But, what are you doing?"

Tsuki stopped growling at the dog and turned to voice; Tsuki bit her bottom lip as she stared at the confused woman, her son that was behind her came up to Tsuki and patted her head, while saying 'good doggy.'

Tsuki raised a brow at the kid; uh…she wasn't a dog. The boy turned to his mother. "Can we keep her mom? Can we?"

The mother looked at her son and back to Tsuki who looked at her. The mother turned back to her son. "Uh…no. I think she only wants her present back…" The mother went up to the hairless dog and took the present away, giving it to Tsuki who stared at it with disgust. Dog drool…gross!

"Awe! But mom! It's better looking than Harry!"

Tsuki lifted a brow…Harry? There wasn't a strand of hair on the thing! Just then, the elderly couple came out; Tsuki closed her eyes, why did they always appear before her? Why?

The little boy ran up to Mr. Combs. "Grandpa! Look what I found! Isn't she a pretty doggie Grandpa?!"

Mr. Combs raised a brow at Tsuki and shook his head, grabbing hold of his wife while mumbling in his worn out tone: 'I bet she got bit by a dog! That's why her head's always up in the clouds! One day she'll go 'round biting us old people!'

-----------

Kai glared at his ceiling. Where was she? He tried calling her again but she wouldn't pick up, just then his bedroom door opened and Tsuki came in, her hands behind her back. Kai glared at her as she smiled at him.

"Where the Hell were you? More specifically, what the Hell were you doing?!"

"Chill Kai! I was chasing your present!"

"What?!"

Tsuki pulled out the torn Christmas-wrapped present from behind her. Kai raised a brow.

"Again?"

"Again? What do you mean 'again'?! I haven't gotten you this yet!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Hn. Let me guess…boxers."

Tsuki opened her mouth to object but closed it and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey! Did Hilary tell you?"

"Hn. No. You get boxers every single time! Are you obsess with boxers or what?!"

Tsuki smirked. "_No_…I just like getting you boxers!"

"Why?"

"Because your boxers are too plain…they're either plaid or single colored!"

Kai grunted. Who cares?! It's not like he's going to walk around in his boxers for the rest of his life.

"Well…open it! You'll like it!"

"Hn. Later. We need to talk."

Tsuki watched as Kai placed the present aside. "No way! Talk later! Open present now!"

Kai glared at her. This was important! He had all the time in the world to open the damn present! "Fine."

Kai began to unwrap the gift. Once the wrapping was off he began to open the box. He raised a brow as he lifted up a light pink boxer with…kittens acting like cupid on them. Tsuki snickered a bit and looked at Kai.

Kai looked at Tsuki and pointed at the fuzzy red writing on each pant sleeve of the boxer.

"I…heart…" He turned it around and raised a brow at Tsuki who smiled sheepishly at him. "…Tsuki."

"Do you like it? My mom wrote that for me cause I'd only get my finger chopped off in the automatic sewing machine!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm not wearing this."

"What?! Why?! It's pink…it's comfy—made by one hundred percent cotton!—and it even has my name on it! Why can't you wear it?!"

"You said it all."

Tsuki gaped at Kai. "Kai! But you have too! It's for you! It says you heart me!"

Kai rolled his eyes and glared at her. "Then why don't you wear it?"

"Because it's for you! Duh!"

Kai stared at her with disbelief. Why was he in a relationship with her again?

"Come on Kai! You said you weren't going to wear the black silky boxers with red hearts…but look! You're practically in love with them!"

Kai glared at her. "That's different. Besides, who said to give them to me as a joke?! Did you know you got me grounded for a week?!"

Tsuki smiled sheepishly at the memory of the mentioned boxer…

* * *

Tala choked on his laughter as Tsuki held up the silky black boxer with red hearts along with a 'sex dice'. If Kai found out he was part of it (more for the dice than the boxers) he'd be dead meat!

"Tsuki…are you sure about this?"

"Positive. All I have to do is saran wrap his car, with the presents inside and leave!"

Tala began laughing again, while shaking his head. "Alright. But if I get caught…you're dead."

Tsuki snorted. "We won't! Now let's go!"

-----------

The teens had arrived at the Hiwatari household. Tsuki raised a brow. Didn't they turn on any lights? She shook her head and approached what seemed to be Kai's car. She fished out the keys in her pocket; Kai had given her an extra key to mostly everything. She tried each one, while Tala held the miniature flashlight for her to see. When she heard the click she grinned at Tala who smirked back. Tsuki placed the present wrapped boxers, with the 'sex dice' inside also, on the passenger seat. Kai was going to love this!

Tsuki gave the signal and the pair began to saran wrap the car from bumper to bumper, not leaving any thing left uncovered. Kai was going to have a hard time tomorrow peeling off the saran wrap…

-----------

The next morning, Tsuki got out of bed extra early so she could be there when Kai saw his car. She giggled as she proceeded to dress. Hilary who was walking by raised a brow at Tsuki who was laughing like a madman. Tsuki turned to Hilary, smiled and closed the door. Hilary shook her head, she didn't want to know.

On her way to Kai's place, Tsuki kept picturing all the scenarios that could occur, when she reached the house, her jaw drop.

Mr. Hiwatari stood in front of his car, which was covered with clear saran wrap, a scowl on his face. He turned to find Tsuki gaping at the car as well.

"Oh my gosh!"

Mr. Hiwatari nodded. "Yes. I'm going to kill the idiots who did this."

Tsuki gulped, she heard a car park behind her. She turned and found Tala getting out with a smirk plastered on his face. The smirk instantly vanished when he saw the mix up. Tala turned around, folding his arms. Oh crap, he was dead.

Kai came out and raised a brow at the car and turned to Tsuki who stared at him. "Wow Kai, didn't think you had the guts."

"WHAT?!" Both Mr. Hiwatari and Kai yelled simultaneously, along with Tala. Mr. Hiwatari turned to Kai. "You did this?"

"What?! No! Dad! Come on!" Mr. Hiwatari turned to Tsuki. "Did he really do this?" Tsuki stared at Mr. Hiwatari and scratched the back of her head. She was glad when Mrs. Hiwatari came out.

"Calm down dear, we'll undo this. Come help kids."

The teens rolled their eyes, they weren't kids anymore. Kai glared at Tsuki as she approached him and gave him a big fatty kiss on the cheek. Kai brought her close to him and whispered: "Did you do this?"

The look on Tsuki's face told him so. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought it was your car…Tala was with me too! He should have known!" Kai looked up and glared at Tala who shrank back and began to peel off the saran wrap. Kai rubbed his temples and glared at them both.

When they finally got the saran wrap off, which took forever because two certain people decided to double coat it, they let out a relieved sigh. Mr. Hiwatari opened his door and slid in. Tsuki's eyes widened. She looked at Kai and dragged him down towards her.

"The presents!" She whispered. Kai raised a brow and realized as Mr. Hiwatari held up the present. He began to unwrap it. And by the look of horror on both Tsuki's and Tala's faces, he knew it wasn't normal.

He found his answer as Mr. Hiwatari held up a black silky boxer with hearts along with a box that contained a 'sex dice'. Mr. Hiwatari closed his eyes in agitation.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Tsuki bit her lip. She might as well confess… "Mr. Himura…It's m—"

"Got cha!"

Everyone turned to Kai who had his hand raised in a defeating manner. Mr. Hiwatari raised a brow at his son. "Kai? You did this? Why?"

"Well, I wanted to see if I could pull it off and I did…by the way dad, those are mine."

Mr. Hiwatari raised a brow at Kai as he passed over the gifts. His eyes telling Kai that they were going to have a discussion about saran wrapping his car and about the 'sex dice'.

Tsuki gaped at her boyfriend. What was he thinking? Did he not hear when Mr. Hiwatari threatened to kill the idiot who did it?!

As Mr. Hiwatari drove away, Mrs. Hiwatari turned to her son. "Kai…I'm disappointed in you. You better go clean your room because I know for a fact you're in big trouble now!" With that, Mrs. Hiwatari walked into the house, leaving the teens on their own.

Tala turned to Kai. "Man! Thank you! You just saved my ass!"

Kai glared at him. "You idiot! Both of you! What were you thinking?!"

"It was all TK's idea!"

Tsuki glared at Tala who gave her a look that said 'It _was_ your idea! I just played along!' Tsuki turned to Kai who was glaring at her; she pouted at him.

"Hn. No. That's not going to work!" He turned to Tala. "And you! You're the biggest idiot yet! How the Hell did you not know that that wasn't my car?!"

Tala opened and closed his mouth, but decided to close it and hung his head dejectedly.

"Yeah!" Voiced Tsuki, but instantly shrank back as Kai glared at her.

* * *

Tsuki busted out laughing at the memory. Kai only glared at her. "It's. Not. Funny."

"Yes it is! Did you see your dad's face when he pulled out the dice?! Hey! Do you still have it?"

Kai smirked. "Hn. Maybe…"

Tsuki furrowed her brows. "Pervert…"

"Excuse me? You're the one who buys me all these…_items_: the handcuff, the dice…I'm surprised you haven't gotten my the whip yet like you said!"

Tsuki grinned sheepishly. "Well, they're only for jokes! You don't have to take them seriously, and I did want to get you the whip but Marshall didn't want to go back in and purchase it for me…"

Kai grunted. He made a note to kill Marshall for getting her the items in the first place.

"So anyway…you going to wear it?"

Kai stared at her emotionlessly. "No."

"Come on! I have one too!"

Kai raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yup! I'll show you!"

And with that, Tsuki began to unzip her jeans, Kai watched with widened eyes. Was she serious? When she unzipped her zipper, Kai knew she wasn't kidding.

"Tsuki! Stop! If I was a perverted boyfriend I would allow you to go on, but I have morals and honor! Zip up your pants."

Tsuki raised a brow at him. "The more reason why I'm going to show you."

"What?!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Well duh! It makes sense! Since I know you won't handcuff me to your bed post with your handcuffs and have your way with me, it makes me feel safe when I take off my pants!"

Kai felt his left eye twitch. What kind of reason is that?! "Tsuki!"

"Calm down! It's not like I'm wearing a thong! It's female boy shorts for crying out loud!"

And with that she slipped off her pants and showed him her shorts. Kai couldn't help but flush a bit. He was male after all.

"See…It says…I heart…" Tsuki turned around. "Me!"

Kai raised a brow. "You heart yourself."

"Yup!"

"Why yourself? Why not me?"

"It does say 'me'"

"No! I mean me, as in Kai!"

Tsuki raised a brow. "Why would I do that? That's just plain weird having a name on your ass."

Kai felt a vein pop as he glared a her. "Weird?! Are you crazy?! Look!" He held up his boxers and pointed to her name that was on it.

"Yeah…so?"

"So? You say it's _weird_ to have someone else's name on their underwear, yet you put yours on mine. Where's the logic?"

"Uh…simple…it's my name, and because you do _heart_ me…it's logical…"

Kai took in a deep breath and stared at Tsuki. "Then why don't you have my name on yours?"

"Cause it's weird…"

Kai stared hard at Tsuki. They just talked about it and she said it wasn't and now she said it was! What?! It made no sense whatsoever!

Tsuki smiled at Kai and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. Kai wrapped his arm around her exposed waist, staring at her.

"Awe…is my Kai-baby sad…don't be sad." She began rubbing her nose against his. Kai rolled his eyes and began to rub her skin with his hand, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Hn."

When they were going to lean in for a kiss, Kai's door opened and the two teens heard Mrs. Hiwatari scream an apology and hurriedly closed the door. Tsuki raised a brow and turned to Kai.

"What's her problem?"

Kai glared at her and signaled to her bottom, she looked down and back at him. "Huh? It's not like I'm naked!"

Kai let out an exasperated sigh, and then realized that he hadn't told her yet. "Tsuki…"

"Yes!"

"We need to talk."

"Thought so…so…is grandpa mad at us?"

Kai smirked…grandpa… "You can say that…" He let out an audible sigh. "Tsuki…the wedding is still on."

Tsuki furrowed her brows. "Did you get engaged again? So does that mean I have to stop the wedding by telling the preacher man to 'halt! I object!'?"

"Hn. Let me finish…we're getting married."

An awkward silence followed…

"Can you say that again? I could have sworn that you said—"

"We're getting married."

And with that, Tsuki began laughing hysterically. "Ha-ha! That's funny Kai. You thought you could get me again like everyone did about the pregnancy."

Kai furrowed his brows. "I'm not kidding."

Tsuki stared at him and broke out in a fit of laughter again. "Right. I'm not so gullible now! I know that you're kidding. I won't fall for it a second time."

Kai stared at her. He wasn't kidding. Why did she think he was messing around?

"Tsuki…I'm serious."

Tsuki looked at Kai's serious face...she didn't believe him. "Kai! It's not funny anymore! Did you know how I felt when you all knew I wasn't pregnant!"

Kai raised a brow. "How is this relevant?"

"Because…" Tsuki started in a dramatic voice. "…because…I felt so alone! Alone in the dark! All by myself!" And then she started singing 'All By myself' by Celine Dion. Kai just stared at her like she grew an extra limb.

"Tsuki! I'm not kidding! My Grandfather says we have to get married in two weeks because of the stunt we pulled and if not, then we still have to get married but provide him a great grandson within the next year!"

Tsuki stopped singing and turned to stare at Kai…What?! Grandpa wanted a great grandson?! She was too young!

"WHAT?!"

"Hn. You heard me. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Grandfather has already changed and sent out the invitations. We're getting married."

Tsuki stared at Kai and then fainted. Kai caught her and rolled his eyes. "Stop with the dramatics. We need to come up with an idea to stop the wedding."

Tsuki opened her eyes. "Can we get ice cream first?"

* * *

**A/N:** -grins- Hey! Hey! Missed me?! (hahaha)

Oh boy...Tsuki and Kai are in a lose-lose situation. They either get married and can wait on the kids...or they get married and provide the kids...oO

Review please! Pwease?! Pwease?! PWEASE?! O.O;;;

**-TK-**


	13. Two Weeks

**Two Weeks**

Two weeks left until the wedding. Kai was currently pacing in his room while Tsuki read Kai's magazines; Kai stopped pacing and turned towards Tsuki.

"How the Hell can you stay calm?! The wedding's in two weeks!"

Without looking up, Tsuki replied: "Uh huh…so?"

"So? What do you mean 'so'?"

"Exactly what I mean by so…"

Kai ran a hand through his hair. How can she stay calm? They were getting married for Pete's sake! Unless…

"You've already come up with a plan didn't you?"

Tsuki turned to Kai and raised a brow. What was he talking about? "Uh…no…"

"Are you lying to me?" Asked Kai; folding his arms; trying to intimidate Tsuki into confessing. Tsuki just gave him a bored look and went back to reading.

"You do!" Kai bent down in front of her. Tsuki looked up from her reading and into his violet eyes. She blinked once before answering 'no' in a monotone way. Kai let out an exasperated sigh.

"Gosh! By the way you're acting it's like the thought of marrying me is torture!"

Kai turned to Tsuki and furrowed his brows. She had closed the magazine and turned all her attention to him. Kai let out a sigh.

"Tsuki…you're exaggerating…"

"Am I? Do you want me to record your actions and replay it for you?"

"Tsuki…"

"Hmmm…"

Kai sat next to her. "It's not the fact that I don't _want_ to marry you…it's just…I'm not ready for commitment."

"Okay…so your saying that so far I'm your best option for a girlfriend until someone **far** better comes along. Nice reason Kai." With that Tsuki got up and headed for the door.

"Tsuki! That's not what I meant!" But he was too late; the door was slammed behind her. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need anymore problems. Kai got up and ran out the door after his girlfriend…or he hoped she was still his girlfriend…

----------

Tsuki briskly walked home, ignoring Kai's calls for her to stop. She speeded up her pace; she didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Tsuki!" Kai grabbed hold of her wrist and turned her to face him. "That's not what I meant! I'm not ready for this! I don't want to get married _yet_."

Kai stared at Tsuki, waiting for her to do something. She just stood there staring at him with an unreadable expression. After a few minutes of silence, Tsuki shook Kai's hold and began walking, ignoring him once again. Kai let out a low growl. Fine. If she wanted to be difficult then he'll let her. He turned sharply and headed back home, a scowl on his face.

Tsuki entered her home and headed for her bedroom. On her way up she passed Hilary who greeted her but was responded with a grunt. Hilary raised a brow at her step-sister; she was spending way too much time with Kai.

Tsuki plopped herself on her bed and let out a loud sigh. She turned so that she was looking at her ceiling. Kai was such a jerk sometimes; he always forgets to consider what others would think. Why was she with him again? Oh! That's right, because 'opposites attract'. There was an unnatural force pulling them together. Tsuki rolled her eyes and turned her head so that she was looking out the window.

Why was he so concerned over something so stupid? It was just a wedding! Yeah, it was _their_ wedding but so what? She saw no problem with it. If things didn't work out they could always file for a divorce!

Tsuki frowned. What Kai said about not ready for commitment echoed in her ears. If they did get married would that mean Kai was going to cheat on her because he wasn't ready for it? Would she? She scrunched up her nose at the thought. That doesn't sound too good. Would it make them look bad? He was a business man after all; he'd be traveling around the world; meeting new people…girls…he could be tempted to have a secret affair.

Tsuki covered her face with both of her hands. She wasn't even married and she was already considering all of the things that could go wrong. What was she going to do? She didn't have a problem marrying Kai; in fact…a part of her wanted to…after her issue between Marshall and Kai, it made her realize how much she cared about Kai…even if he was an ass at times. Tsuki chuckled at the last comment, but her chuckle slowly died down…would it be like in Anna Karenina? Where Anna wasn't happy and ended up cheating on her husband with someone else, having that guy's baby and then moving in with him, waiting for a divorce? Would it turn out like that? Would she be Anna's husband who loved her so much, but she didn't because she loved someone else? Would that happen to them? Tsuki closed her eyes…she's been reading _way_ too much books! She shook herself of the thoughts; but the silent 'what if…' still remained.

-----------

At a completely different street and house, Tala and Renée sat by each other on Renée's sofa talking about the 'to be married couple'.

"So…you think Kai will find a way to cancel it?" Asked Tala trying to strike up a conversation.

"To tell you the truth. I don't see what his problem is. He's probably going to eventually ask her himself. So why not get it over with?" Responded Renée changing the channel. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Well, what if it doesn't work out? Then what?"

"Hn. I don't see why it won't work out! He practically went through Hell just to get her back! Tell me that doesn't spell devotion and love!"

"…Well, that's different! He still liked her!"

"Tala, Tala, Tala…what makes you think he's going to stop? Cupid's arrow got him right at the bull's eye!"

Tala stared at Renée about to retort but decided not too. "Hey Ren? Has cupid hit you yet?"

Renée turned to Tala and raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm just saying…would you like to you know…go out with me sometime?"

"How about…no."

"What?! Come on Ren! I know you like me!"

"You must dreaming! Tala, there is no way we'll ever be together."

"Why not?" Tala shifted so he was looking directly at the side of her face. Renée turned to Tala. They just stared at each other for a minute.

"Because…we just won't. Give up!"

"No way! I know you like me! You're just too stubborn to admit it!"

"Right. And pigs can fly."

"They can."

Renée turned to Tala and raised a brow. Tala smirked. "Remember the time that Tsuki pushed Tyson off the diving board…you were there. You saw him fly."

Tala smirked as he saw a small smile tug at Renée's lips. He wasn't about to give up just yet.

-----------

Kai was in a very foul mood. Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari observed their son as he attacked his dinner, growling and scowling at it as he ate. The parents eyed each other, Mrs. Hiwatari signaling to her husband to take the initiative. Mr. Hiwatari gave his wife a 'no way' look but complied when she glared at him.

"Uh…son. Is there something wrong?"

Kai glanced up…more like glared up, at his father for a minute and then went back to tearing his food apart.

Mr. Hiwatari raised a brow. "Don't you dare glare at me young man! What's wrong?"

"Hn. It doesn't concern you…" Kai stayed silent, fiddling with his food, for a minute before turning to his mother.

"Mom. Why are girls so sensitive?"

Mrs. Hiwatari gave her son an amused look. She now knew what was bothering her son. Mr. Hiwatari stared at his wife and son. Wasn't he supposed to be dealing with this?

"Well, girls aren't _that_ sensitive dear. It just depends on what you say. What did you say to Tsuki that made her upset."

"Hn. I just told her I wasn't ready for commitment! It's not like I said I was going to dump her!"

Through his frustration, he bent his spoon. Mrs. Hiwatari smiled at her son sympathetically. "Well, that could pose a problem. How did you word it…"

"Hn. Just like that. I said I didn't want to get married because I wasn't ready to commit my life to one per…son…oh…"

Mrs. Hiwatari beamed that Kai had finally caught on. Mr. Hiwatari raised a brow. Why is it that he is never included in their conversation?

"Hn. She's still over exaggerating."

"Why don't you go over there tomorrow and talk it out."

"Humph. I did nothing wrong."

"Kai, at least talk it out…you two **are** getting married!"

"Hn."

Kai went back to playing with his meal. Why did **he **always have to apologize? It's not his fault that she can't take things lightly! Woman. They were nothing but trouble. Kai let out a sigh.

"I'm going for a walk."

"This late at night?!" Yelled Mrs. Hiwatari in bewilderment. Kai merely grunted a response and headed for the door. Mrs. Hiwatari looked to her husband. "You're just going to allow him to walk off like that?! What if he gets jumped?!"

"Honey, Kai's a grown man now. He can take good care of himself."

"Why I never! Some father you are!"

Mr. Hiwatari watched as his wife placed her dish, not too lightly, in the sink and march off towards their bedroom. Guess that meant he was doing the dishes.

-----------

Kai kicked the pebble out of his way. He looked at his feet, not caring where he was going. When he looked up he found himself in front of Tsuki's home. He let out a sigh and opened the gate and headed for the front door. He was about to knock when he heard Tsuki's distinct voice behind him. He turned…but she wasn't there. Was he hallucinating?

"Down here silly!"

Kai looked down towards their lawn and spotted Tsuki laying sprawled out on it looking up at him. Kai raised a brow and approached her.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? I could be asleep!"

"Hn. But your not." Kai lay himself next to her. A moment of silence loomed over them.

"So…what are you doing here?"

"Humph. You sound as if you don't want to see me!"

"No…that was earlier, but I'm okay now."

Kai propped himself on his elbow and looked at her. "Tsuki…you know I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know…but you still sounded like an ass."

"Hn."

"I need to talk with your mother about sending you to speech therapy. You really need to expand on your vocabulary!"

Kai narrowed his eyes at her while she grin sheepishly at him before leaning up and planting a quick kiss on his smooth lips. Kai rolled his eyes and situated himself back on the ground.

"What are you doing Tsuki?"

"Stargazing…you?"

"Taking a walk."

"Well, then you better get up cause I know you can't walk while lying down! I've already tried that!"

Kai gave Tsuki an amused look mixed with annoyance before staring back up at the night sky.

"…Kai?"

"Hmm…"

"What will happen if you tell 'grandpa' that you don't want to get married?"

"He'll still make me."

"Oh…Kai?"

"Hmmm…"

"Why don't you want to get married?"

"Hmm…not ready…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not."

"Why?"

Kai felt a vein throb. He turned and glared at Tsuki who had a smirk on her face. "Will you stop?"

"Why…hahaha…just kidding!" Tsuki rolled over so she was partly on him. Kai wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "Kai?"

"Hmmm…"

"Why not just get it over with? If it doesn't work out we could always get a divorce!"

"Tsuki…look…" Kai propped himself into a sitting position with Tsuki in front of him. "I'm not worried about it not working out…it's just…I don't want you to feel…caged…"

Tsuki furrowed her brows. "Why would I feel 'caged'?"

"I don't know! You just would! You've talked about wanting to do all sorts of things: things that you might not be able to do when we're married."

Tsuki gave Kai an amused look. "What could marriage possibly keep me from doing?"

"How should I know?! I'm not married!"

"You're pathetic! The only thing that could hold me down is kids! And I don't plan on having any until I'm twenty one!"

Kai raised a brow. "Why twenty one?"

"I don't know…just feel like it."

Kai rolled his eyes. Crazy woman. "Hn. And I bet you want like four?"

"Nope. Fifty."

"WHAT?!"

Tsuki looked at Kai like it was the most natural thing in the world. Kai on the other hand had become even paler than he already is. Fifty? She wants fifty?!

"Do you know how hard that's going to be?! Fifty kids?!"

"I know! So if we don't have triplets or twins you better work hard!"

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, a smirk tugging on his lips. "That's not what I meant, but that's true too."

"Oh…okay…"

Kai stared at Tsuki. "You're serious. You want fifty? Why?"

"I want a big family! But if it bothers you so much we can cut it down to half and have two."

"You mean twenty-five."

"No. When you cut down to half…oh…Well, I mean if you cut down twenty-five…err…halves…then it's two!"

Kai shook his head. "So you want two?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"And you want your first one when your twenty-one?"

"Nope. I want to be knocked up on my twenty first birthday, so be prepared." Tsuki nudged Kai playfully with a playful smirk on her lips. Kai simply rolled his eyes.

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I don't know…you started it."

"Hn."

The couple stayed silent for sometime, gazing at the stars. Suddenly, Tsuki realized something. "Uh-oh…"

"What did you do now?"

"Um…it's not what I did yet…it's what's going to be done if we don't get off the lawn."

Before Kai could ask he realized what Tsuki was talking about as soon as the sprinklers went off…soaking the couple to the bone. Tsuki laughed nervously up at Kai who adorned a scowl.

"Well…at least you could see my chest…"

Kai closed his eyes while inhaling deeply. When he opened them he found Tsuki no longer there.

"Well, night Kai!"

Kai turned around and found Tsuki halfway into her house, smiling sheepishly at him. He felt a vein burst as she shut the door. She was going to pay.

-----------

The next morning, Kai awoke bright and early. He smirked, Tsuki shouldn't be up yet…he was planning to go over there and give her a major wake up call for getting him soaking wet!

He quickly descended the stairs and went straight towards the door. He opened, stopped, closed the door and retraced his steps until he was in the kitchen. His right eye began to twitch irritably. Tsuki was there helping his mom prepare the breakfast table.

Kai clenched his fist and growled. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Well, I'm helping to set up the table…" Responded Tsuki, quite slowly as if he were a child.

"I know that. Why aren't you at home?"

"Because…I came over here…"

Kai narrowed his eyes. She was playing with him! Tsuki glanced at Kai as she set down the plates. Maybe he got sick yesterday…

"Kai honey. Why don't you sit? Breakfast is almost ready. After that, you and your father can go shopping."

Kai sat down and raised a brow at his mother. Shopping…for what? Seeing the confused look on Kai's face, Mrs. Hiwatari elaborated: "For your tuxedo honey…remember? The wedding is in two weeks."

Kai stared blankly at his mother and then turned to Tsuki. "What are you doing?"

Tsuki let out a sigh. "I'm supposed to go shop for a wedding dress…" Tsuki made a face of disapproval mixed with a pout. Kai rolled his eyes and continued on his meal. He was half way finished when he noticed that Tsuki wasn't eating.

"What? You going on a diet?"

"No! I already ate thank you very much! Besides, if I go on a diet then I'd have to shop for new pants! And I don't feel like it!"

"Hn. You'd have to lose weight in order to fit in a decent gown."

Kai received a smack on the head from his mother who gave him a stern look.

"Are you indicating that I'm fat?"

"Hn. No…just big bone."

"There's nothing wrong with that?! At least I won't have to worry about breaking my bones easily or getting sick! It's not like I'm anorexic!"

"I never said that."

"You were hinting at it!"

"No. I was just suggesting you cut down until after the wedding!"

"Yeah! Cut down my ass!"

"Actually, I like that part of your body—"

"Kai Hiwatari! We will not have a discussion about that at this table!"

"Sorry…"

Tsuki giggled. She always found it funny when Kai got in trouble. She ruffled his hair and stood up. Mrs. Hiwatari smiled at her. "Ready dear?"

"Sure am!"

"Alright. Kai, make sure you and your father **go** to the mall and not pass it this time."

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Alright. See you later honey."

"Yeah! See you later _honey_. Haha!"

Tsuki closed the door behind her even before Kai had the chance to glance up. Kai sneered, he'll get her back later.

-----------

At the bridal store, Tsuki glanced around. So many dresses…what is she going to do? A man dressed in white came up to them, a smile plastered on his tan face.

"What can I do for you two lovely ladies today?"

Mrs. Hiwatari placed her arms on Tsuki's shoulder. "My son and his girlfriend are getting married in two weeks, so we came here to look for a wedding dress."

"Well you came to the right place. Follow me."

Tsuki followed the man who signaled for her to stand in front of the mirrors. Tsuki side glanced at Mrs. Hiwatari who smiled at her. Where were the others? As if reading her thoughts, she heard Hilary and Aya's voice along with her own mother and a final voice that belonged to Renée. When they came into view they smiled at Tsuki.

"Well, let's get this started. Let's try something really hot!" Suggested Aya. Tsuki raised a brow. It was a wedding, not a strip club!

-----------

Kai, Mr. Hiwatari and Tala sat in the car, looking at the mall.

"Do we have to do this?" Asked Tala.

"Yes. You two need your tuxes."

Both males groaned. Mr. Hiwatari rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "Well boys, the faster we get this over with the faster we leave."

With that, the three males headed into the mall to look for the store that sold tuxedos, according to Mrs. Hiwatari.

-----------

"No…makes you look old." Spoke Aya, examining Tsuki who look bored out of her mind.

"Go try another one Tsuki." Suggested Hilary, pushing Tsuki back into the changing room. Renée came back with another gown. "Here Hil, give this to Tsuki."

Hilary nodded and handed Tsuki the gown.

Tsuki groaned. If they didn't find anything she'll just go in white undergarments!

-----------

"Alright. That was fast. You boys hungry?"

Tala and Kai nodded. They had already gotten their tuxedos. Simple as that. It was nothing extraordinary. They went in, got the simple black and white, tried it, bought it and walked out. Simple.

-----------

But for the girls, it wasn't so simple. Tsuki came out and shook her head. The wedding dress she was wearing was like the ones from the golden age, the ones that high aristocrats wore; it puffed out and made her look completely un-proportionate, plus it was making her itchy.

"Go back in dear." Mrs. Hiwatari glanced at Tsuki's mother. This was going to be longer than expected.

On Tsuki's way back to the dressing room she tripped over the dress, landing on top of the lady who was helping them, who bumped into the man they first met, who slipped back into the rack of dresses that fell and hit the other racks and created a domino effect.

Tsuki gaped at the fallen merchandise. She turned to look at the others. "Oops…did I do that?" She felt like Steve from the show 'Family Matters'…she was such a klutz. Getting up, Tsuki brushed her self off; when she glanced up something caught her eye. She headed towards it. It was perfect!

She was so focused on her discovery she forgot about the mess she had created. The attendants began to pick up the fallen racks, mannequins…people. Yup, Tsuki even managed to knock down some costumers…

Hilary, Renée, Aya, Mrs. Hiwatari, and Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko all glanced around nervously as some of the people and workers glared in their direction. Renée smiled lightly. "I think we'll take the dress that has her in a trance…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey my loyal readers! Here's the next installment...I don't think it's that funny...unlike the others...but don't worry...-smirks-

It's almost over...maybe another couple of chapters...I think...not so sure yet. I'm not sure if I'm going to make a third addition to it yet...hmmm...I'll have to think about it.

But if your interested, check out my other stories, if you haven't yet. My newest one is: 'What I need' it used to be a oneshot...but I changed my mind. I also have 'Shadows From A Pleasant Hell' ...and others, but they're finished...or...I just put them on hiatus because I have no inspiration to continue on.

Well, don't forget to review because if you don't that means you don't love me! oO and I'll be devastated...I'll cry in the corner of my room because you didn't review! So...review! Okay? Thanks!

**-TK-**


	14. Getting Married or Getting a Cold?

**Getting Married or Getting a Cold?**

Time: Two in the morning. Reason: Wedding in seven hours. He couldn't sleep. Kai paced back and forth in his bedroom; he was worried and excited. A part of him was still hoping for some type of cancellation, but another part of him didn't want it. When he thought about; he realized that he'd probably proposed to her anyway and he'd kill the next guy to even think of hitting on her. So why not get it over with? They're not getting any younger…right? Kai ran a hand through his hair; he should sleep…but what's the point? They were going to wake him up in four hours anyway! Might as well stay up. He grabbed his cell; probably Tsuki was feeling the same as he and is up pacing in her bedroom.

But unfortunately, no.

"Hello…" Came the groggy voice through the other line. Kai felt his right eye twitch. Here was the bride, on her wedding day…NOT PANICKING! That wasn't right! Shouldn't she be panicking like he was?!

"What are you doing?"

"…Are you seriously asking me that? Well, I was sleeping but not anymore! What's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you 'what's up'! I can't believe your not worried about **our** wedding day!"

"…So?"

"So, you should be panicking like normal people."

"Kai…say that again and then tell me what's wrong with that sentence."

Kai paused and said it in his mind; and just like that he realized what was wrong. "I forgot…you're not normal"

"Exactly. So, I'm going to go back to sleep because I know for sure someone is going to come in and wake me up soon! So night Kai!"

Before Kai could put his two cents in, Tsuki had already hung up on him. Kai sighed and placed his phone down, lying back on his bed. He closed his eyes…he really needed to relax. It was so unlike him to worry about things like this…

* * *

"Oh no!!!!!!! The dress???!!! Honey! Put on the dress!!!!" Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko shoved Tsuki's sleeveless wedding dress into Tsuki's arms. The wedding would be in three hours and Tsuki was still half asleep! What kind of bride stays half asleep on their wedding day?!!!! 

"…Calm down…I'll put the dress…" Tsuki let out a yawn and entered into the restroom.

"No! Bride must do hair first! Hair first!" The stout black haired hair dresser grabbed hold of Tsuki's arm and forced her to sit. Tsuki gave the hair dresser an amused look, still clutching the wedding dress.

"Tsuki! You're going to wrinkle it!" Hilary took the wedding dress and hung it behind the door of Tsuki's bedroom. Why everyone (her mom, her siblings, Renée, Mrs. Hiwatari, and the hair dresser) was in there she had no idea! Her bedroom wasn't _that_ big!

"Ow! Watch it! The hair is fragile!" Groaned Tsuki. It was six in the freaking morning! She was still sleepy, especially since Kai had to go and wake her up!

"Beauty hurts dear." Came the calm response of the hair dresser; her brows furrowed in an expertise way as she began to do who knows what with Tsuki's hair.

"Humph. I'd rather stay me!" Tsuki pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wondered what Kai could be up too?

-----------

"How the Hell can you stay calm like that?! It's your wedding day." Asked Tala as he observed Kai. Unlike earlier, Kai had mellowed out and was back to his 'usual' self; usual being his 'I don't care' attitude. Kai glanced at Tala and smirked.

"Hn. I had an epiphany last night."

"Really? And what was that?"

"Well, Tala, it means that I've come to accept it. It's tradition."

"So your going to let your kids end up like you too?"

"No. After me, there isn't going to be another forced wedding." Tala let out a chuckle and patted Kai's shoulder. "That's for sure. Hey? Where's Tyson?"

Kai looked around, yeah…where did he go? Mr. Hiwatari strode up to the teens and gave them an approving nod.

"Alright gentlemen, let's head to the ceremony."

Both males grunted; still wondering where Tyson had run off too…

-----------

"Dancing Queen! Youngest queen only seventeen!!!!!" Sang Tsuki while twirling around in her wedding dress. The others (Hilary, Aya, Renée, Mrs. Hiwatari, and Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko) wondered how she can play it calm. If it were one of them, they'd be sweating profusely!

"Tsuki…I think you should just sit…you have half an hour before you need to walk…calm down." Breathed out Renée, trying to get the said girl to quit twirling in her dress.

"Can I see Kai?"

"No!" Came the simultaneous reply.

"Why? There's nothing in the rule book that says _I_ can't visit him. I know you people say it's bad when the _groom_ visits the bride but there's nothing that says that a _bride_ can't!"

"It's the same thing! Now sit still!" Yelled Aya. It wasn't her wedding but she wanted everything to look perfect. Who knows who could be out there? She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of important people and she didn't need her step-sister to do that for her.

"My gosh! Relax ladies! Everything is under control."

_Knock. Knock._ The girls turned their heads to the door. They were at Voltaire's estate; he had planned their wedding in his never ending backyard.

"Who is it?" Called out Hilary.

"It's me. Tala."

"What do you want?"

"To speak to Hil."

Hilary raised a brow as she approached the door; giving the others questioning looks. Once she stepped out, Tsuki began to hum the 'Dancing Queen' song. Aya was tempted to hit her over her head. She needed to be pacing, not singing!

Hilary came back in, a horror stricken look on her face. "Don't panic anyone…Tyson's missing!"

"WHAT?!" Came the reply from all the present girls excluding Tsuki and Hilary.

"I know…he was there when they were getting ready but now they don't know where he went!"

"Chill out! He probably got hungry!" All heads turned to Tsuki who gave them a 'what' look. Hilary wanted to pull her hair but restrained herself from doing so. "I can't believe him! This is terrible! We are now one male short!" Screamed Hilary who began to pace back and forth.

"Relax…no one's going to notice!" Everyone gave Tsuki an 'are you kidding me' look; which she replied with a shrug of her shoulder. "Look, if it doesn't work out we'll just cancel—or not! Just kidding! It will go on!" Tsuki turned back around so she wouldn't be looking at their death glares.

----------

"Ten minutes. Where's Tyson?" Asked Kai, tapping his foot impatiently. They had tried calling his cell but he wouldn't answer.

"Kai, you need to take your place." Spoke Tala, placing his hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai nodded and walked passed him. Tala let out a sigh and tried calling Tyson again.

Kai stood under the wedding arch, glancing calmly, but inside nervously, at all the people. His Grandfather was _very_ generous at sending out invitations. He watched as the bride's maid's look their places, letting go of their partners who stood in line next to Kai, Tala being his best man, followed by Marshall, they had settled their differences, and what was suppose to be Tyson…but he wasn't there. While Hilary took the place 'maid of honor' followed by Renée and Aya.

Still no Tyson, noted Kai. Kai shook his head; he was going to kill Tyson when he sees him.

But his thoughts of murder vanished when the song changed, and his bride approached him. Kai stood speechless, Tsuki looked…she looked…not like herself at all. Her satin, figure hugging dress complimented her fair skin, and giving her bonus points on her curves. Her hair was up in a small ponytail; her bangs curled a bit. She looked radiant. Kai's lips curved up into a genuine smile; what in the world possessed him to think of canceling the wedding in the first place. Tsuki gave him a nervous smile, not because of the wedding, but because she was afraid she was going to fall anytime now. Which happened, but she caught her footing; she glanced around and gave the crowed a sheepish smile and approached the arch, smiling at Kai who was shaking his head. Once she was under the arch she smiled at Kai again and gave him a good look over. The pair turned to the hired priest. Why his Grandfather hired one, he had no clue; probably to make it look good.

"You look beautiful." Whispered Kai.

"Thanks…you look _really_ good…" Tsuki smirked at him, before turning back to the priest. "Mr. Brown? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"

Mr. Brown looked taken aback. Tala couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The audience glanced at one another. Kai nudged Tsuki who looked at him questionably until she realized what the look was for.

"Sorry. We'll catch up later okay Mr. Brown…ow! Right! Continue…"

Mr. Brown cleared his throat and began his speech with 'Dearly beloved…' but Kai and Tsuki weren't paying attention to his words; they were too busy admiring each other. Tsuki mouthed 'you nervous?' to Kai who mouthed back a 'no'. Tsuki gave him a look that said 'I am…' Kai smirked at her. It seemed like they were the only one present. Tsuki smiled and did a cross-eyed look that caused Kai to stifle a low chuckle.

They were so busy staring at each other that they didn't notice Mr. Brown addressing them until Kai felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Tala who gave him a look.

"Oh!" Kai turned to Mr. Brown who gave him a kind smile. "The rings?" Asked Mr. Brown patiently. The rings? They were already to that part. It seemed that Tsuki was thinking the same thing too, but for a completely different reason. Kai turned to Tala who gave him the ring and Tsuki to Hilary who gave it to her. They both turned back towards one another.

Mr. Brown smiled at the couple and cleared his throat, turning to Kai.

"Kai, do you take Tsuki Kishuko as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Kai stared at Tsuki for a while before replying: "I do."

Tsuki gave Kai a small smile as she placed the ring on his finger. Kai bent forward. "I have no idea, why I wanted to stop this wedding, I'm glad I didn't." Tsuki looked up at him, something unreadable in her eyes.

Mr. Brown turned to Tsuki. "Tsuki, do you take Kai Hiwatari as your—"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Everyone turned to the patio door, where the bride had entered through previously. There was a masked man standing there, his hand outstretched. Tsuki let out a low groan. This wasn't happening. Kai glared at the guy. Who did he think he is? Wait…that tuxedo looked very familiar…

"TYSON?" Screamed Hilary. The masked man turned to Hilary.

"Uh…No. I am not Tyson. I don't know who he is!" Spoke the man in deep unconvincing voice. Tsuki closed her eyes and brought her fist up to her lips. Kai saw the gesture and turned to her.

"Did you plan this?" He asked above a whisper. Tsuki looked at him in shock, hoping it looked convincing. "What?! Of course not! I would never have someone come and just do something like that! I mean! Come on!"

Kai bit his inner cheek and turned back to the masked man. Tsuki did the same, but gave the masked man a look. The masked man looked at her too. Tsuki shook her head, hoping no one saw, which no one did because their attention was on the man.

"Tyson! That is you!"

"What?! No it isn't Hil! I mean! No!!!! Who is this Tyson you speak of?!"

Hilary gave the masked man a stern look and marched over to him, pulling off his mask; revealing Tyson. "You imbecile! What are you doing?!"

Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "Uh…just kidding…"

Hilary smacked him upside the head and pulled his ear. "Ow! Hil! That hurts! I was only messing around! I wanted this wedding to be memorable!" Hilary let go once Tyson was in his correct spot and returned to hers. She tuned to Mr. Brown and gave him a sweet smile. "You may continue."

Mr. Brown nodded his head and turned back to Tsuki who had a weird look on her face.

"Ahem…as I was saying: Do you Tsuki take Kai Hiwatari as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Tsuki pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. "I…I…" Kai leaned forward, as did everyone else. "I…I…" Tsuki's face turned to one of discomfort. The audience began to look at one another. Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko was sitting on the edge of her seat, fear written all over her face.

"I…I…ACHOO!" Tsuki covered her face as she sneezed; she shook her head and looked at Kai, who had an irritated look on his face.

"Wow! I was waiting for that sneeze. Sorry everyone…" Tsuki turned to the crowd and turned back to Kai, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Tsuki turned back to Mr. Brown, who signaled her to answer. Tsuki furrowed her brows a bit until realization hit her.

"Oh! Yes! I mean I do! I do!" Tsuki gave her right hand. "Wrong one Tsuki…"

"Oops!" Tsuki switched her hand while giving Kai an apologetic look. Kai shook his head and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Now…I'm guessing no one is going to _object_?" Mr. Brown looked at Tyson, who smiled sheepishly, before turning to look at the couple. "Then I have nothing further to say than, you may kiss your bride." The latter was spoken to Kai who smirked and was about to close the gap between himself and Tsuki when…

"Hey! How come it can't be 'you may kiss the groom'?"

"JUST KISS!" Tsuki jumped in shock as she stared at the guest and turned back to Kai and kissed him full on the lips. The couple broke off a while after, smiling like there would be no tomorrow. On the side lines, Tala looked at Renée who raised a brow at him.

"Uh…you wanna…you know…go—"

"Sure."

"Ren! You didn't even—What?"

Renée rolled her eyes, approached Tala, pulled his collar and gave him a kiss. Tala's eyes widened but slowly relaxed as he got into the kiss.

Tyson looked at Hilary who narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even Tyson. You have some explaining to do!"

Aya let out a crestfallen sigh. When will she find herself a man?

"Smile…"

Aya turned and raised a brow at Marshall. "Smile? Why?"

Marshall shrugged his shoulders. "Cause it's your step-sister's wedding."

Aya rolled her eyes. "Whatever. She has her happy ending! What about me?!"

"You'll find someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Could that someone be _you_?" Asked Aya flirtatiously.

"Uh…not that soon." Replied Marshall turning around to look at the newly weds; missing Aya's fuming look.

Back with the newly weds…

"So Kai? Did you hear? We get to miss a month of school for our 'honeymoon'! Isn't that exciting?! I'm excited!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "That's it? That's what your excited about? What about our wedding?"

"Yeah. I am too, cause we get to eat now!"

Kai glared at her. Tsuki let out a hearty laugh. "Just kidding!"

Kai smirked at Tsuki. Tsuki's smile faded. "Why are you smirking?"

"Hn. So…what's your new last name?"

Tsuki's face fell. "If your hinting that I don't know…I do!"

"Then what is?"

"It's the same as yours! Duh!"

Kai's smirk widened. Déjà vu all over again. "Then what is it?"

"Why do I have to tell you if you know what it is?!"

"Because…I want **you** to say it."

"Uh…maybe some other time…"

"No…now."

"Fine…Himemiya…"

* * *

**A/N:** Was it alright? Was it okay? I'm doing one more chapter and the fic is done...but I don't know...I _might_ do a third series...but it'll be based on their honeymoon and what kind of trouble Tsuki drags them both in...but I don't know if I should...do you want me too? It's not going to be all mushy and stuff, there **are** going to be some funny stuff too! They'll be going all sorts of places in Europe! So...

I can if you want me too...it's totally up to you. I'll write, if you plan on reading...

Just tell me okay?

Don't forget to Review!

**TK**


	15. Thirteen Years Later

**Thirteen Years Later…**

A man, about 6'1, with two-toned colored hair, slate grey up front and bluish-black in back, stepped out of his black Mercedes Benz with a briefcase in hand, completing his business man attire. He let out a deep sigh and took brisk steps towards his two-story home.

He inserted the key and turned the knob; cautiously, he poked his head through the door and scanned the room with his violet orbs. When he believed it was safe, he entered his home quietly as possible. He let out a relieved sigh and placed his briefcase down gently and proceeded to remove his navy coat when the slamming of the door caused him to tense and halt. Shoot! He forgot about that.

A loud obnoxious noise could be heard from the upstairs portion of the house and the sound of running footsteps followed.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!" On the head of the stairs a little girl of about four came bounding down at an intense speed. Her short, cropped lilac hair swaying ever so lightly while her bangs, that framed her innocent face, flew back from the speed; her red bow bouncing rapidly to her movements.

"BIG BWOTHER! DADDY'S HOME!!!!!" The little girl continued to bound the steps so quickly that she missed the last step and landed face flat on the wooden floor with a loud 'thud'. The man winced and watched as the little girl got up and brushed herself off flashing the man with a familiar grin before running up to him and crushing his left leg as if her life depended on it.

"Daddy! You're home! You're home!"

The man bent down and smiled at the little girl. "Yeah, I'm home." He kissed the little girl's temple before picking her up and walking into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his wife chopping up vegetables.

"Hey."

The woman turned around and smiled sheepishly at her husband. Her long lilac hair swaying as she made her way over to him.

"She caught you again huh? Thought you could get away if you snuck in didn't you Kai?"

Kai growled at his wife, causing the little girl to giggle. "Daddy you're funny when you growl! You remind me of a dog!" Kai turned to his daughter and smirked. The little girl's violet orbs widened immensely. "Uh-oh…daddy's smirking…that only means…ahhhhh!!!!!" Kai winced and put the girl down; he watched as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, continuing to scream.

"Wow…Sasami sure has a lot of energy…wonder where she gets that from?" Kai turned and gave his wife a blank stare, which she returned back at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" She began to wipe every inch of her face. Kai rolled his eyes. "Are you serious Tsuki? Sasami gets that energy from you! She's as crazy as you were when you younger."

"Well…that was a long time ago!"

Kai rolled his eyes. He took a seat and ran a hand through his hair. Tsuki raised a brow. "Tough day?"

"Hn."

"Right—" She paused. "Gou's coming." And just like that, a boy, about eight, walked in; baring a strong resemblance to his father with the exception of his crimson eyes. Gou gave a curt nod to his father who returned it and went up to the fridge, taking out a small bottle of orange juice. Gou took a seat across from his father. The pair stared at each other. Tsuki glanced between the two and rolled her eyes.

"How was work dad?"

"Boring."

Gou nodded his head and took another sip of his half finished juice. "If it's boring then why do you do it?"

"Hn. It's tradition."

"Will I have to do it too?"

"When you're older."

Gou nodded his head and drank all his remaining juice; he got up, threw the empty carton and was about to walk out of the kitchen when his little sister crashed right into him; causing him and her to fall to ground. Sasami gave her big brother a nervous smile while Gou glared at her with the Hiwatari trademark glare.

"Haha! I found you Gou!"

"Hn. I wasn't hiding."

"What?! I thought we were playing hide-and-go-seek?!"

"No. You were playing. I wasn't."

"But I can't play by myself! I can't count _and_ hide! Because if I do then I already know where I'm hiding!"

Gou rolled his eyes and got up off the floor. His sister followed suit and looked up to her big brother with her big, child-like eyes. Gou raised a brow. "What?"

"I don't know…"

Gou rolled his eyes and was about to leave the kitchen when what his mother said stopped him. He turned and stared at his mom who held a mischievous smirk. "So? You want to help me bake cookies?"

"Sure…"

"Oh! Me too mommy! Me too!" Sasami began jumping and raising her hand excitedly; Tsuki smiled and nodded her head. "YAY! I wanna make a BIG cookie! Like this big Gou!" Sasami extended her arms as far as they could go. Gou rolled his eyes. "That's not possible. You'd have to have a big oven for that Sasami!"

"Oh…daddy, where can we find a big oven?"

Kai stared at his daughter amused; she reminded him of Tsuki so much. It was like their genes were split equally. "I don't know Sasami, I don't know."

"Oh…okay!"

Kai let out a chuckle and excused himself from the kitchen saying that he was going to his study to finish up some work.

Tsuki watched as her children began to roll the pre-made cookie dough.

"Sasami! You're _supposed_ to make the cookies first before you eat it!"

Sasami stared at her brother and then at the half-bitten cookie dough. She stared at the rolled up ones and began to roll her cookie dough in her small hands and placed it on the pan. Gou slapped his forehead. Why did his sister have to be so weird?

Tsuki couldn't help but let out a chuckle before turning back to finish cutting up her vegetables. They reminded her of herself and Kai.

"Sasami! Don't eat it!"

"Sorry. It looked ready."

Gou stared at his sister and back at the rolled up dough. How did it look ready? It was still the same! All they did was roll it up! He watched as his four year old sister tried to sneakily take her same cookie dough.

"Just eat Sasami. Just eat it."

"Okay!" Sasami took the dough and began to eat it happily while she watched her big brother roll up the rest of the dough.

"Here mom."

Tsuki took the pan and placed it in the oven, setting the time for ten minutes.

"Can we eat them when they ready mommy?"

Tsuki turned to her daughter and raised a brow. Her hands and face was covered in chocolate chip cookie dough. Tsuki smiled as she wiped her daughter clean. "Yes. I'll give you each one cookie."

"Only one mommy? Why? Can I have two?"

"That's three honey."

"Oops!" She held up her fingers again.

"That's five"

"Oh…how about now?"

"That's one."

"What? Then what's two?"

Tsuki held out her fingers and watched as Sasami did the same. "Now that's two."

"Hn. What a genius."

"_Gou_."

"Hn."

Tsuki rolled her eyes; just like his father. "Why don't you two go bother daddy!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! Let's go big bwother!"

"Hn."

Tsuki watched as the children left the kitchen. She let out a sigh. They were such a handful.

-----------

In his study, Kai continued to look over the paperwork and signed what needed to be signed. Suddenly his study doors opened and blur of lilac sped through and pounced onto his lap.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey…what are you two doing here?"

"Mom says to come bother you."

Kai raised a brow and looked at his two children. "Really? Sounds just like her."

"Hehehe…Daddy? Are you going to gwol at mommy again?"

"Hn. No, not this time."

"Oh…okay. What cha doing daddy?"

"Work."

"But you just came home from work."

"Yeah, daddy's a busy man."

"Hn. That sucks."

Kai turned to Gou who was leaning on his desk with his arms crossed staring up at him. "You're telling me."

"Hn."

Kai smirked and ruffled Gou's hair. "Hey! Dad!" Gou smirked at his father while trying to push his much larger hand from his head. "Dad! Come on!"

Kai stopped. "You know what?"

"What?" Came the simultaneous question.

"I think the cookies are done."

"COOKIES?! I LOVE COOKIES!" Sasami jumped from her father's lap and ran towards the kitchen screaming 'cookies' along the way. Gou glanced at his father. "Are you sure we're related to her?"

Kai smirked. "Positive."

"Right."

Gou shook his head and coolly made his way back to the kitchen. Kai shook his head and went back to his papers. He needed to finish them before he went to work tomorrow.

-----------

The sound of the timer indicated that the cookies were ready. Tsuki was about to head over to them when she heard Sasami yelling 'cookies' and caught her just in time before Sasami crashed into the oven. Sasami giggled as her mom carried her over to the counter and made her sit. Sasami watched with amused eyes as her mom took out the cookies.

"Can I have one now mommy? Can I? Can I?"

"Not yet. It's still too hot; we have to let them cool."

"Oh…Hi big bwother!"

Gou rolled his eyes at his sister and stared at the cookies. Reading his thoughts, Tsuki told Gou what she had told Sasami, receiving a sigh as a response.

"Need help mom?"

"Sure. Here, place these plates on the table okay?"

"Sure."

"I wanna help too! I wanna help!"

"No. Just stay where you are squirt!"

"Mommy! Gou called me a…a…what's that?"

"It's you." Replied Gou. Sasami gaped at her brother. "Is it bad Gou? A…a…a whateber you said?"

"Hn. No. It just means midget."

"What's that?"

"You."

"How come I lots of things Gou?"

"It's I _am_, and you are because it's you."

"Why?"

"Hn."

"Hehe…you sound like daddy!"

Gou smirked at his little sister and turned to his mother who was holding the pasta bowl while watching her favorite show: The Food Network. Gou rolled his eyes.

"Mom…mom…MOM!"

"Yeah?" Gou indicated to the pasta and Tsuki looked down. Oh! The food, that's right.

"Gou, take your sister upstairs to clean up for dinner alright?"

"Fine…" Gou grumbled. He carried down Sasami and led her away from the kitchen listening to her ramble on about how she wants to be just like him when she grows up.

-----------

During dinner, it was silent…for now. Tsuki hated the silence so she decided to start the conversation.

"So, Kai…did you hear that Tala and Renée are having another baby? I heard from Ren it's another boy."

"Hn. Yeah. Tala couldn't keep quiet about it at work."

Tsuki rolled her eyes and turned to her daughter who was trying to feed herself. "Honey, are you sure you don't want mommy to feed you?"

"I sure mommy! I wanna be a big boy like big bwother!"

"Hn. Don't you mean _girl_ squirt."

"Yeah! What big bwother said!"

Tsuki let out a chuckle and leaned forward, wiping Sasami's sauce-faced mouth. Kai turned to Gou. "Heard from Tala you and Vronsky aren't talking? Why?"

"Hn. He started it."

"Really? What happened."

"Hn. I don't know…it was last week." Grumbled Gou while playing with his food. Vronsky was Tala's and Renée's eldest son, a year younger than Gou. The pair were best friends, such as Tala and Kai, but recently they hadn't been on good terms.

"You forgot? And I'm betting he forgot too. Why not go over there and make up?"

"Maybe…"

Feeling that Gou was uncomfortable, Tsuki decided to change the subject. "Do you want your cookies now?"

"YAY! COO-KIES! COO-KIES!" Sasami began chanting as she watched Tsuki rise and grab two cookies from the cookie jar and hand one each to her children. Tsuki turned back to Kai. "Do you want a cookie too?"

"No thanks…How's Hilary and Tyson? I haven't heard from them for awhile now."

"They went on a cruise a few days ago and won't be back 'till next week."

Kai nodded his head. He then got up, saying he was going to get ready for bed. Tsuki nodded and took the plates and placed them in the sink. She told the kids to get ready for bed also.

-----------

In restroom, Sasami and Gou were brushing their teeth, more like Gou was and Sasami…was trying to…

"Sasami? What are you doing?"

"Bruzshing ma feeth." She muttered out. Gou raised a brow. "Are you sure? You look like you're having a hard time there."

And it did. Sasami was brushing in all sorts of directions, diagonally, a bit of a slant, up and down, around in a circle, straight across…it looked like she was having a hard time.

"Nof, I is ofay." She replied while the foam of the toothpaste slid down her chin. Gou had abandoned his brush to stare at his little sister. She was far more interesting than brushing. She had a serious face on as she continued to…err…brush…

Sasami ignored Gou and spat out the paste and gargled, while wiping her mouth as well. She jumped down from her stool and wiped her face on the towel. Gou shook his head and continued to brush his teeth. Weirdo.

Sasami exited out of the restroom and scanned the hallway; looking for someone. She tiptoed into her parent's bedroom and peeked inside. Nothing. She furrowed her brows…

"What are you doing Sasami?" Sasami jumped from the surprise and turned and looked up at her father. Sasami flashed him a smile. "Looking for you!"

"Why?"

"I want you to read me a story. It's your turn renember! Mommy read me one yesterday!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Of course. Sasami wouldn't sleep unless she was read a story. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom saying goodnight to Gou as he passed by him. Gou had already moved on from the bedtime story phase a few years back.

Gou went into his room and sat on his bed. Took a deep breath and yelled…

"MOM!!!!!!!!!"

Tsuki came bounding up the stairs, nearly tripping, and ran into Gou's room and stared at Gou bewildered.

"What? What happened? Did you fall?" Gou shook his head. "It's your turn to tuck me in."

Tsuki raised a brow. "You screamed my name for that?" Gou nodded his head. Tsuki rolled her eyes and approached Gou; tucking him in.

"I don't know why you want to get tucked in if you un-tuck yourself a minute after."

Gou smirked and watched as his mother fixed his pillow and tucked him in. Tsuki kissed Gou on his forehead and headed out of the room.

"Mom…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't close the door all the way…okay?"

Tsuki smiled. "Of course not…night sweetie."

"Night mom."

Tsuki left the door a crack open so the light shined on Gou's face. Tsuki raised a brow. He already un-tucked himself? She shook her head and headed towards her daughter's room. She watched by the doorway, a smile grazing her lips.

-----------

"What do you want me to tell you."

Sasami got off the bed and went down on all fours, dragging a big album from under her bed. Kai raised a brow.

"That's your mother's scrapbook."

"I know…"

Sasami sat back down and opened the page. The first page contained a photo of the gang at the beach. Kai smiled gently, that was where he asked Tsuki to tell him his first name. Sasami continued to turn the page; passing the wedding picture with everyone covered in cake…Kai let out a chuckle; his Grandfather nearly had a heart attack. The page after was of a seventeen year old Tsuki and his eighteen year old self on their honeymoon in France, their first stop.

"Tell the story about your honey…honey…honeymoon again daddy!"

"Again? Didn't I tell you this a few days ago?"

"Yeah! But I wanna hear it again! It's so funny!"

"Why didn't you ask mommy to tell you?"

"Because you tell it funnier!"

Kai sighed and took a seat on the bed; Sasami cuddled up to her father and waited for him to begin.

"You know…Gou also always asked me to tell him this story too; also the one when I first met your mother up until we got married."

"Hehe…Really? Gou was just like me?!"

"Yeah…he was…"

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm…"

"Is it true that you and mommy found me in the trashcan?"

"What?"

"Gou said that you did."

"He did, did he? I'm going to have a talk with him. And no, we didn't find you in the trashcan."

"Really? Gou told me that you'd say that too."

"Hn. That boy's in big trouble…"

Kai smirked at Sasami who smiled back. "You weren't found in the trashcan okay Sasami?"

"Okay…and dad?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do my feet stink?"

Kai raised a brow. Where did that come from? Kai stared at Sasami.

"Big bwother said that my feet stink that why he no let me lay down on his bed! Can you smell my feet daddy? I tried but I no smell anything…"

Kai stared at his daughter with a blank face. "Um…no…I don't think your feet smell; Gou was just messing with you."

"Okay. Tell me the story now daddy!"

Kai let out a sigh and took a look at the photo, a smile grazing his lips. Tsuki smiled from the doorway and left them to their storytelling

Kai began: "It all started after the wedding…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes...I did misspell some words in Sasami's dialogue because...well...she's four!

And no...there is no next chapter...I left it at a cliffhanger because...I plan to make a third series! As you see...Kai's telling Sasami the story about it!

And...no...I don't know when it will be out...probably sometime this week, I'm hoping...

Don't forget to Review!!!!

**TK**


End file.
